


Cannibalism

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfold!Eren, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism!Eren, Fanart, First Time, Fluff, Gore, Human Experimentation, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pinning!Levi, Short!Levi, Smut, Tall!Eren, Titans, Top!Levi, Torture, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“....You ate her….”</p><p>Grisha didn’t need the body to know that the mass pile of blood the child was sitting on that caked his skin and hair to know that it had been his test subject that was the vessel to his live experiment. Eren didn’t respond to him, he had a feeling Grisha had been expecting it for some time now.</p><p>Grisha actually gave a little laugh when he stepped towards the boy kneeling before him as his gloved hands touched both of his blood soaked cheeks.</p><p>“Splendid, child...Just splendid... The host has finally eaten its vessel ah, I wish I could have seen it in person..”</p><p>The long haired male whispered in such a strange way that sounded foreign to Eren’s ear.</p><p>‘Does your depravity know no bounds, Father?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: Here it is the promised late story, I am sorry about that, but I wanted to finish another art for this story and I am pretty sure you guys would love the visual so I'm pretty sure you will forgive me for being late.
> 
> SilentSphinx is my main beta/editor for my story and she helped tremendously for this chapter so give her a warm thank you for her patient with me and to create such a heartwarming story.
> 
> This story is a mixture of the movie I am Legend (Will Smith), the anime of Pupa (by the way that anime is fucked up), and of course the anime of Attack on titan. I had fun with this so don't knock it off your list until you read it. I can tell you now, Levi will have Eren so you wonderful readers can not kill me if something takes a drastic turn in not in the direction you want it to be.
> 
> Eren Jaeger is going to use Yaeger as his allies last name, but in the future it will be changed back into Jaeger. 
> 
> Oh and if anything is in a '.....' Then it usually means it was spoken inside their mind and not out loud to that person.

_**Cannibalism** _

 

_ **Chapter One** _

_ **Monster** _

 

“ _Hah...haha...ahaha...”_

 

_The tears that fell from the woman's eyes were both in fear and hysteria as she gave into another irrupt laugh. Carla sat there her head pressed against the wall she was just sitting there in a corner looking down at her growing belly. This was the fifth time she tried to abort the abomination that was growing inside her. Carla lifted her shaky hands just over her growing belly, she could feel it moving inside her feasting on her in ways she didn't know was possible. This...parasite...was feasting on her...eating her from the inside out._

 

“ _I don't....I don't want to give birth to this...thing.”_

 

_Carla whispered she had thought of many ways to get rid of it, but in each and every case she had tried had led to failure. And talking to her husband into getting it surgically removed also proved to be futile. The blow to her already fragile mind left her in complete chaos when all she wanted was for it to die._

 

“ _It's not my child...it's not mine!”_

 

_The woman screamed._

 

“ _A monster....it's a monster!”_

 

_For nine long months the very thing she tried to get rid of grew bigger and stronger each and every single day and sometimes she could hear its thoughts as if there were two of them instead of one growing inside her. One in particular told her time and time again that she would never be able to kill it. It had drove her insane to hear it speaking inside her head that she attempted to take her own life as well. If it had meant that she would be able to kill the monster growing inside her she would have taken that chance against her husband’s will. But no matter what she did to herself like cutting her wrist so deeply that she almost severed her hand completely off her body to drowning down multiple pills with alcohol into her body she just couldn't die. The drugs she swallowed seemed to have been absorbed by the unknown to prevent her from doing any lethal damage to the body. Bleeding out proved futile when it rapidly knit itself together to prevent further blood loss. It forced Carla to do things she would have never done to herself before._

 

_She knew….she knew that her husband was responsible for this, for the very thing that’s growing inside her, Carla grew to despised the very man she had once loved so deeply. The fact that he would choose his work over her always left her with an inferiority complex that stabbed daggers to her wounded heart. What was the worst about her treatment was the fact that this cruel man could control her by keeping her completely isolated in their cabin like house away from possible human contact. She couldn’t reach out for help, even if she could because they were in the middle of nowhere in some forest inside Germany. It was the military’s fault, it was all their fault that she was going through this, it was their fault that she was in constant pain. That she was in constant torment of having the fact that there was something inhuman occupying her womb._

 

_Why couldn’t she kill it? She stabbed her own belly multiple times of the day and that didn’t work when she attacked that thing directly. All she could do was scream at it, cursing it’s very existence with hoarse words. Some days she was just so tired and she would laugh hysterically crying herself to sleep for it to be over. Eating became a chore that she lost a considerate amount of weight that she had to endure the pain of a needle being stuck inside of her to be fed with chemical nutrition to keep her and that thing alive. She would never forget how that man who claimed to be her husband watched her as she fell into depravity. Grisha would always watch her with those eyes of a man who was only interested in one thing and that was his research he put her through._

 

_One day Grisha had to leave, despite his fascination of whatever was growing inside her to keep the host alive and well, he must attend to a meeting about the controlled experiment he created inside his own home. On those days when she was completely and utterly alone she did the only thing she could possibly think of._

 

_She had opened the gun cabinet of Grisha’s collection with the key he thought was hidden from her, she picked up a six shooter silver revolver gun loading the chamber with six bullets._

 

_Her eyes were as lifeless as they were cold, she couldn’t stand it, she couldn’t take being alive any more. She knew that one day she would be eaten and before that day could ever happen she wanted to end it here and now before her husband could even try to stop her from doing the deed._

 

_Moving into the living room she resumed her normal position of pressing her back against the corner of the wall where a large neglected plant sat beside her. She rested her head against the wall and stared at the oddly clean piece of metal within her hand. It had looked like it had been recently polished because the silver shined beautifully off the light of the sun beside her. Feeling the fast beat of her heartbeat she lifted the barrel to her mouth tasting the metal on her tongue.  Her fingers were sure of themselves when she pulled the trigger it didn’t go off as planned. With each and every failed attempt her hands began to shake as tears rolled down her eyes, she wanted to die…_

 

_It took the very last shot for it to go off that she could taste the fire burst on her tongue to the root of her mouth, the bullet shot down her throat blowing a hole in the back of it. Carla eyes were wide, but she had thought finally...finally she could be put to rest and prevent this thing from ever being released out into the world._

 

_She lost consciousness shortly after thinking she would die in peace at long last, who ever thought that a mother could ultimately love their child solely on the connection of having it growing inside them were ultimately wrong. It was an invasion to the body and corrupted the minds and sanity of their remaining humanity. It was very much possible for a mother to despise the thing that was growing inside the body to a vicious level. No mother would ever want to protect a monster, a monster that was eating her every day, its insatiable hunger would cause internal pain inside the womb._

 

_Carla thought she had died until she felt the searing pain of something pulling at her vein, the pain had traveled to her brain sending out a vast signal for the body to preserve itself. She awakened the second the wound had sealed up, she was so very angry at this. The evil bastard inside her kept bringing her back to life against her will. It was as if the very thing that resonated within her was taunting her as if it were saying her life was not only just for her alone. When her husband found out about her multiple attempts from the cameras he placed all over the house to record and monitor his wife’s behavior he sedated her and bound her to a bed until it was time to give birth to that monster he purposely put inside her._

 

_Carla completely neglected the child she didn't touch it, didn't talk to it and when he lands his teal hues on her honey gold ones all she could feel was her desire leading to one thing. Kill it. She couldn't possibly do it now since her husband always kept a close eye on her and that thing. Even though he was so busy he took all his work home into that basement she was never allowed to go in, where he spent most of his time with that monster._

 

_And at night when the child was in bed she would stay up all night arguing with Grisha that thing they have inside their home was not their child. There wasn't enough medications or treatment therapy to tell her otherwise that she had to use a different approach to get rid of the child._

 

_Carbon dioxide didn't work, rat poisoning sure as hell didn't work and stabbing it over sixty times for that thing to come back to life to look at her smiling with a full set of teeth after just one month of living._

 

_She couldn't take it anymore there was just no way for her to live with that thing, it didn't eat like a normal child, it slept all the time and even when it does feed she would always find dead birds or stray animals in it's tiny grip with part of their flesh missing and blood and tissue hanging from the child’s mouth._

 

_It never cries, it was always sleeping or eating and on some days when it wanted to torment her it would always reach out to her looking so trusting and innocent as it cooed to her. When it could crawl to her seeking for her touch she would always slap away those tiny hands that can already kill a living object with those hands...with those teeth._

 

_The monster always looked at her as if sad from the neglection, but smiled never the less as it curled up by her feet to sleep._

 

_When would this nightmare ever end?_

 

_For seven long years even as that monster grew bigger and stronger every day with Grisha tampering with him on a daily basis the moment he turned six were hellish on Carla._

 

_For the first time in several years Carla sat in front of the child who looked up to her with those doe like eyes. There was an uncanny intelligence in the gleam of those teal like eyes she spoke to it who watched her with an unwavering stare._

 

“ _Kill me.”_

 

_Eren looked into her eyes to see a broken woman defeated, the passion in her eyes when she only wanted to kill him was no longer there. He had always wondered why she had never loved him why couldn’t she possibly try to love him. Eren would have never wanted to cause her pain at least not intentionally, all he wanted her approval, her touch, her words anything at all he would willingly take._

 

“ _Why?”_

 

_The child’s voice was high pitched and innocent to the woman’s ears,_

 

“ _Why can’t you love me?”_

 

_Carla could only stare at him as it searched her eyes, her expression,_

 

“ _Because you are a monster...I could never love you.”_

 

_She told him with the unwavering truth, she could never love it even if she was the one who gave birth to it. A birth that caused her a tremendous amount of pain no woman could have bared alone on such an occasion. No medicine could have worked on her to make her labor any easier on her straining body because of that thing, it had burned it all away. Like it had been an invasion of some sort due to her past attempts._

 

“ _Why am I a monster? Can I not change?”_

 

_Carla laughed in his face rudely,_

 

“ _You can never change, not when that man keeps tampering with you. You’re not human...you’ll never be one.”_

 

_Eren’s doe like eyes looked down to his scraped knee that had already healed even the bruises his mother caused were gone from his tan like skin._

 

“ _....Do you like flowers?”_

 

_Eren asked after what appeared to be a long pause from Eren who was processing his mother words._

 

“ _I use to...a long long time ago.”_

 

_Carla told him the child looked up to her with those sad hurtful eyes,_

 

“ _Do you really want me to kill you? I love you.”_

 

_No matter what Carla had done to get rid of him, Eren wanted to love his mother because that was what he has read. When Grisha wasn’t watching him he read, he watched videos and TV about families...about  their lifestyle. He even watched historical events about the plants and animals. But most of all he watched videos about mothers who were warm and loving and caring to their off springs. Eren wanted that so badly he would have done anything for his mother if she would simply grant his selfish wish… His desire to be...loved…_

 

“ _I don’t want you to love me. I despise you…”_

 

_The flinch Eren made at her words made Carla smile it was as if his pain gained her a sense of power she had thought was lost._

 

“ _Kill me. I want no part of you. I hate you so much I’m numb to it. This can’t be the call of being alive...this can’t be called death it’s far worse than that. This is torture. I want my freedom...I want my death. Grant me the death you denied me for so long.”_

 

_Carla’s gaze never faltered from his it was clear to the boy that he would never receive her love, she had no love to give only hatred._

 

“ _...Just this once...can’t you hold me...just this once? You’ve never held me...not even at birth...can’t I at least have that while you’re alive.”_

 

_It was only a simple request the boy has made, he had never asked or demanded anything else. All he has ever wanted was to be held just this once he wanted to know...a human’s touch even if he would never have it again in life._

 

“ _No.”_

 

_Eren’s eyes flashed in anger if no one could love him he had been fine with that, if no one wanted to talk to him he could endure that sorrow. But for no one to acknowledge him, to deny him of something so simple as a touch, a simple gesture was all too much to bare._

 

_He wanted to be selfish, to cry and throw a tantrum, but instead he stood up and walked over to the kneeling woman who awaited her death. She couldn’t even be called alive she was like a doll, dead and unresponsive to his need. Eren only saw her bitter smile only once when she didn’t even ‘see’ him and that tore at him in ways his insatiable hunger ever could._

 

“ _I wish you could have loved me….even if it were a little…”_

 

_Eren told her as he knelt between her parted legs,_

 

“ _I hate you, Eren.”_

 

_It was the first time she has ever called his name and the boy felt a searing pain deep inside his chest,_

 

“ _And yet...I still love you, mother…”_

 

_Eren pushed aside her long unmaintained hair to the side to expose her pale white throat,_

 

“ _Thank you for giving birth to me…”_

 

_Carla closed her eyes in an attempt to block him she didn’t want to be thanked, she had never wanted to give birth to him. She knew that he knew that she had done everything humanly possible to get rid of him and yet, he still childishly claims to hold onto this false attempt at loving someone. It was down right humorous for a monster to feel anything but the pain it causes._

 

“ _I want you to die…”_

 

_She told him,_

“ _You were never meant to be born… You don’t deserve it…”_

 

_Eren took her words to heart and before she could say anything more crueler than she had now he had sunk his white teeth into her throat clamping down on the largest organ in her throat. His sharp teeth ripped into her aorta and pulled it out ignoring the warm spray of her blood spraying on his face that got into his hair._

 

_The gurgling sound Carla made and the shock the pain coursing through her body as it fought death left her eyes wide open like saucers until slowly it lowered and a ghost of a pained smile painted her pale, colorless lip._

 

_Eren didn’t stop there he had did what Carla had wanted he gave her the death she so wanted, Carla knew she would be eaten by him one day. She had longed for it because then she would never have to exist in the same world as he did._

 

_Eren chewed the raw meat inside his mouth, the spike of new meat had caused a rush of adrenaline inside his blood. This was what he has been craving, the dead animal meat could have never sated him like his own mother’s flesh can. Eren’s eyes went from teal to inhumanly gold as strange markings appeared on either side of his eyes._

 

‘ _If you can’t love me, then you’re better use to me dead. Because at least this way you can be a part of me..’_

 

_Was what Eren was thinking when he dug his teeth into her over and over again, the sound of ripping flesh and popping vessels rung loudly to his sensitive ears. The sound of ripping ligaments brought a chill down his spine making his ears ring. After all this time he was finally touching her and she wasn’t even putting up a fight as she was killed by him. Eren didn’t notice her passing even when he ripped her clothing to eat more of her lifeless body. Her flesh was still hot on his tongue and yet, for some reason he felt terribly cold despite his internal core of his body being insanely hot._

 

_Eren was angry, but at the same time he had been insanely hungry and his selfish desire underneath his humanly appearance demanded he take what she couldn’t give to him while she had been alive. Eren feasted on her flesh chewing on her bones. Eren wanted all of her and so he devoured her completely….not even a strand of hair was left when he was done with her. For the first time he actually got to hold her warm body before it turned cold. For the first time while he had been eating her he had placed her lifeless hand on top of his head while he ate away at her belly._

 

_Even the tears he shed made him feel numb if this was what she felt then perhaps she had been right, death was more suitable than to be living like this. Eren sat there in the middle of the living room floor looking at the wet sticky blood pooling around him, that evening his father returned home to see the carnage of his own home. Grisha only saw the test subject of his desire sitting in a pool of blood looking up to him with bright golden hues. The eyes were wrong, they were gold but held a fiery red in their depths._

 

“ _....You ate her….”_

 

_Grisha didn’t need the body to know that the mass pile of blood the child was sitting on that caked his skin and hair to know that it had been his test subject that was the vessel to his live experiment. Eren didn’t respond to him, he had a feeling Grisha had been expecting it for some time now._

 

_Grisha actually gave a little laugh when he stepped towards the boy kneeling before him as his gloved hands touched both of his blood soaked cheeks._

 

“ _Splendid, child...Just splendid... The host has finally eaten its vessel ah, I wish I could have seen it in person..”_

 

_The long haired male whispered in such a strange way that sounded foreign to Eren’s ear._

 

‘ _Does your depravity know no bounds, Father?’_

 

_Eren couldn’t help, but despise him for his lack of morality, was this the man that his mother use to love was truly like. This man….didn’t deserve her if he could smile to him in such a cold way with delightful eyes._

 

‘ _Come, lets get you cleaned up. I must see for myself if she’s truly inside you...Ah ah, but I should get this place cleaned up… It won’t do if a visitor shows up unannounced to see this mess. I suppose it’s a good thing that there is no body to be discovered...It’s just such a pity that you didn’t leave even a single trace of her to salvage...I wanted to see if she was infected….but it looks like she has been immune to it after she gave birth to you. Tell me did she taste good?”_

 

_Eren wordlessly followed his father into the bathroom to get cleaned up, no matter how many times that man asked him did that woman taste good to him he did not verbally confirm what his father’s suspicion was._

 

‘ _She had been utterly…..delicious...’_

 

_***_

 

“ _Guh….Guaaaah! Aaaaaah!!”_

 

_The leather restraints that was reinforced with steel chains and cable wire bound the boy to the steel plate of the operating table that was in his father's lab. Since that day, Eren had never seen the light of day ever again. How many years has it been now since he’s been stuck inside this basement where strange men overlooked him through a glass bullet proof window panel. They all wore white lab coats watching him as he writhed in pain._

 

_Eren almost lost track of all the experiments that had been conducted on him, he knew he was being cultivated to be some superior being…. A weapon to be used for war for their greed if nothing else, they had no idea what they were getting into when Eren’s domestic demeanor decided to change._

 

_Eren felt his essence being pulled back from within as it took over shielding him deep within themselves. The brunet always knew it was there, at some point he found out there had been two of them, but he had apparently ate the other one so they could form into ‘one’ being. This being however wasn’t like him. It didn’t use words to communicate with him, but through him he could feel its emotions as if they were thoughts to make him understand._

 

_On certain occasions Eren could see it taking on a more humanly shape that matched him except it had no lips and his ears were long and pointed. His hair was longer in the front the bangs almost covering it’s feral gaze while it was a tad bit shorter in the back. Even though it somewhat looked like him, his eyes were gold with that fiery tinge of red that burned into his teal ones._

 

_The monster, that beast reached out a hand to him caressing his cheek its eyes were cold, but his touch was gentle and warm. Eren didn’t fight him in fact he embraced him with open arms and burning tears to their destruction. Whatever was being injected into him, into them, was killing him if not it was certainly hurting him that caused his veins to shrink and shrivel up that caused a decrease in blood sufficiency._

 

_The monster inside him gave an internal growl its mouth parting to reveal saliva through his parted teeth as it buried its nose into his untameable hair, Eren knew what it was thinking. Someday soon….these men….will be his prey….and the thought of food made his own mouth water that he could endure the pain._

 

_***_

 

_Grisha wrote in a thick leather bound book of data entries about Eren’s existence and his dead wife, he kept it safe and wrote in it daily. Grisha was so caught up in his work that he didn’t see the change in the subject. Grisha conducted a lot of experiments like how he would hunt and how he would eat, normal food the subject didn’t touch. Human remains however were another matter entirely and if it were alive it would appear he would be more than highly satisfied if the quality were of an exceptional value._

 

_People who were mostly of fat displeased the experiment and if they were old with not much meat Eren would not eat as much, only half of it. When feeding him children he would eat them, but the satisfying look Grisha craved would not appear on the boy’s face only sorrow and so he would feed him with other kids his age or adults testing the boundaries._

 

_There was a pattern here definitely, it would appear that Eren likes a certain type better than the others. If they were fit but of a healthy value for the flesh to be tenderly soft he would feast creating that look Grisha wanted to record. However when he tried to put the subject within the same room as a pregnant woman he would not eat and for that Grisha killed her by putting a bullet inside the woman’s skull. She didn’t live up to his expectation and he was disappointed in Eren that he locked him inside his glass case with the woman. Eventually his hunger would get the better of him in a matter of days, if not weakened before he devoured the woman and the fetus inside the womb that was seventh month in._

 

_When Grisha no longer needed data of his feeding he would try other things like finding ways to harden the skin. Theoretically, the hardened skin could protect the soldiers from chemical irritants while in combat zones, Grisha would use various chemical-filled creams and agents to the inmates, but the only noticeable outcome was permanent scarring and a good deal of pain. Or so he thought, what he had presumed was permanent scarring on Eren vanished to leave unblemished skin, but on his other test subjects on the base seemed to stay permanent. Eren was by far the best project he has conducted in his entire life. Eren was his life because he was the bare fruit of his work manifestation in a way Grisha loved him and yet ultimately despised him all the more since Eren was the only one of his kind… Grisha couldn’t do it upon himself because no other human he tried to tamper with could adapt to it much less become immune to the A-T-V virus like Eren clearly has._

 

_But, something about Eren’s case was puzzling to him when he did multiple blood samples and injected him with it daily it would always seem to vanish, the ones in his other subjects bodies where the virus would attack other cells destroying it or morphing into something else...something that makes those who got sick under forty-eight hours who turned into something...inhuman which had to be put down immediately. Most would show sign under twelves hours of injection at best and those with weaker immune systems from being previously sick would change in a little over two to four hours at best._

 

_There were just so many tests to be conducted in such a short time before he had to present Eren to his buyers._

 

_Grisha not only had to train Eren in physical combat, but he had to make sure his intelligence didn’t suffer like all his other experiments, but he couldn’t do that without doing this important test first._

 

_The queen of his subject was bound to a metal chair blind sighted by a blindfolded to block any light to reach the boy’s eyes. Deprivation, humiliation, torture, brainwashing, hypnosis, and more he documented it all. The radiation and shock therapy weren’t spared with all the other drugs that had been introduced into the small body._

 

_Grisha studied his mental state through it all and he thought he might have broken his prized possession at the tender age of  fifteen. It was ultimately his birthday today when Eren was formally introduced into the military to perform the many tasks he purposely prepared the subject inside his own home into this line of field. Eren excelled, but this time when he documented in his journal he noticed how strange he looked, like the three lines similar to burns or veins on either side of his eyes and which his bright teal hues went dark and lifeless until they turned into pure gold with that tinge of red in their depths._

 

_Beside his outward appearance it didn’t appear he had changed until he ultimately turned on them that night. The compound was in chaos no man could contain the beast within and Grisha had fled the scene to return home to write his very last entry before he too was ultimately killed by the monster he created so greedily._

 

_When Eren did escape the military compound and truly did come after him, Grisha had been waiting for him with a brandy in hand, a wisp of smoke lingered in the air._

 

“ _Well done, my boy...Well done. Now come get your prize, monster.”_

 

_The boy.... no, the monster that looked at him gave him a snarling smile stained with blood, those eerie eyes watchful were filled with an uncanny sense of intelligence. Grisha didn’t see it coming, didn’t see the boy move. Everything was wrong because everything appeared taller, including the boy who stood above him. His nose brushed the boy’s bare feet it wasn’t until he was gaping with his mouth open did he realize his head had been severed off his body. The lack of air and the increasing spilling of his blood made him go into shock. The moment Eren’s teeth sank into his cheek ripping the flesh clearly off, for the very first time Grisha felt fear even when death took him away from the pain._

 

_Eren ate and ate feeling full for the very first time he held no remorse for what he had done, they didn’t deserve his pity or his compassion if he had any. Eren made sure to destroy anything that was within that compound he killed the soldiers….the researchers….the bidders...the staff...he made sure he left no one alive before he set it up in flames. Eren only let that man escape, the man who did this to him, this beast wanted nothing more than hunt him down into a corner he wanted that man to submit to his fear…_

 

_The beast didn’t get that when he finally found him inside the home his mother died in he only saw that man smiling up to him from that ‘chair’...._

 

_There was only a brief glimpse of fear that crossed that man’s gaze when his teeth tore off his flesh while he still lived if only for a few seconds, fifteen at best before he died due to the shock in which the drug didn’t dilate._

 

_That following day there was news about it, but it was only a cover up from the truth, they had titled it the Black Eye of March. How foolish to put a name to such an event, they had never once mentioned the eaten bodies or strange human experiments in the lower level. Not once did they mention of a viral infection that had been contained in that facility._

 

_And ultimately, Eren didn’t care once he regained his body he didn’t care if everything went to hell tomorrow. He didn’t care. He only took what he could carry which was a book bag stuffed with Grisha’s journal about him and mother, a few disks that had his name on them, his father’s golden key, and his mother’s ribbon. Everything else he had burned it to the ground only the hidden basement remained that he was forced to cover up. Shortly after he vanished without a trace, it wasn’t hard to do since he had no records to begin much less any identification that he had ever been born. No one would notice because the house he had lived in had been isolated from any contact to the outside world deep within the German forest._

 

_***_

 

_**Twelve Years Later....** _

Eren Yaeger a twenty seven year old, adult male knelt in front of a flower caressing the leaf plant that grew in front of his flower shop. The early dawn barely touched his exposed shoulder where he wore long sleeves that were tucked under a pair of garden gloves. Eren’s long hair was the exact same length as his mother’s hair, but his hair was tied up into a high ponytail exposing his neck. Eren worked hard day in and day out supporting the life he cultivated to give a false meaning that he had found a place where he belongs. For the last six years however, Eren wore a blindfold to cover his eyes hiding them from the curious human who always looked to him with curiosity. The blindfold gave the illusion of being blind, but no one has ever seen him with a service animal or a blind stick to guide him in ways of a true blind person. No, in fact he gave off the impression that he can see through the ribbon when in actuality he could not. This was his way of restraining himself from seeing people as mere cattle to be slaughtered and eaten by him.

 

By doing this he had heightened his other senses like his sense of smell, touch, taste, and hearing Eren concluded that if he couldn’t see them he would not be tempted to ‘eat’ he would not get the impression that they ‘look’ delicious to him. Eren wanted to avoid such thinking until it was actually time for him to take a human ‘life’ and when he does take that human life… He wanted to take away the life that held no meaning, like drug lords, sex trafficking humans, and killers of the likes. No longer did he attack children or mothers and to lower his chances of being caught he would hunt for wild animals or supply himself with raw meat like chicken, beef, pork, and lamb, even duck if sold in the store. Fish and other sea critters did nothing for him, so he avoided wasting his money on the likes of them.

 

For the last eight years when Eren was fifteen to twenty three years of age he had moved away from his hometown to different parts of the country. Eren had to learn control out in the big world or risk being killed. During those long eight years he had learned how to cover his tracks and leave no evidence of himself in the process. He had to learn quickly on how to blend in like a normal human being and for that to happen he could never stay in one place for more than a few months which was less than half a year. If he had made a mistake he would vanish as soon as he disposed of any witness and evidence that would come back to bite him.

 

For the last last four years however when he was twenty four to his twenty seventh birthday which was today he had gain more than enough experience to live in a place for a longer period of time in which he could hunt in certain areas where he marked his territory… Eren kept to himself he didn’t make friends or get close to other humans of fear for himself. A part of him was afraid of the monster that grew so strongly inside him each time he takes a human life and yet, another part of him felt at peace and content at disregarding humanity all entirely for his own internal needs.

 

Eren is a bit cynical about the greater good in the human race from what he had gone through under men who wanted to play ‘God’ or something ridiculously close to that definition. Eren thought at some point that they could fall into their own destruction so long as they leave him alone to live out his normal life style.

  
Eren wanted to live for his own sake and for the sake of a mother who denied him till her dying day, he had thought that maybe she could live through him so she could actually enjoy the feeling of being alive and free from that house. Alive so she could tend to the flowers he had depraved her from, Eren wanted to love the same things she had loved and by reading that man journal’s he came to tame Earth’s beauty so he could be compassionate to the still life objects.

 

Eren was only sweet to flowers and plants in general because it reminded him of his mother, he could talk to them and open up to them and they would never judge him or talk back to him. Eren would like to believe that the life he raised with his two hands would love him in a way his birth mother could not. Perhaps this would be his redemption that the flowers his mother loved so dearly had been love by those plants and through those plant. Perhaps his mother’s love that she gave to those pretty petals so freely would come back to him so he could feel the 'love' as well through their mutual interest for flowers, trees, and greenery.

 

Eren could feel the sun reaching up to its highest peak when he gave the flowers in front of his shop their weekly dosage of water and fertilizer. For the last couple of years it has been peaceful, people would buy from his shop and on rare occasion he would make a delivery. He was the owner and the only worker for his shop. Eren would always turn down anyone who tried to ask him to work there for their own safety and for his last remaining sanity sake.

 

For the last three years however, there has been one particular male whom Eren could not get rid of because he was a frequent buyer of his plants and the products he uses to maintain the longevity of the plant’s life.

 

The bell on his shop door rang announcing an early riser customer within his shop, Eren only had to breath in once to know that it was male...and the very devil he had been thinking about seconds before.

 

“Good morning, Levi.”

 

The brunet never smiles at least not around humans.

 

“Eren.”

 

The way he says his name always gave his fast heartbeat a hard kick to stutter it out of rhythm, he liked the way it sounded. The first time he meet Levi was back in Paris he had been roaming looking for a place to call home and settle down. It appeared he had been intrigued probably because he wore a blindfold in public or maybe it was because of the way he had looked. Eren was tall with long legs and his skin a deep shade of caramel brown. His hair was darker than the finest of melted chocolate, Eren never considered his looks and since his eyes were always hidden from the masses he had always wondered what was so attractive about him when all he could see was the monster within himself.

 

Levi talked to him, acknowledged him in ways that tore at his shield of defense and at some point Eren had feared him to the point he had intentionally ran away from him. But, no matter where he went in France, he always seem to bump into Levi within a few months time in one way or another. Eventually, Eren stopped running from him when he reached Porto Pollo, where he found a beach that was as lovely as the Seychelles Sea. Both beaches had the same color of his eyes and he thought that he would make a home for himself right then and there.

 

Someday he would make that fourteen hour flight trip back to Seychelles beach when he needs healing time for himself. As for Levi it took Eren a year and a half for him to bump into Levi again and for some strange reason, Eren thought it was fate that they had cross path so many time in just a matter of a few years. The last two years however, Levi moved to Porto Pollo to be closer to him even though he was stationed in France. When Eren found out that he was military he would flinch away or avoid his touch. It took time and a lot of patient from Levi for Eren to acknowledge him back and talk to him when he was sure that Levi didn’t know him...the ‘real’ him,

 

Levi may not be his friend, but he did have some sort of….relationship with him that was more of an acquaintance and not as a couple, but somewhat similar to it. Eren had a special feeling for the raven haired male he had only saw once in person when he had track him down to his own home and watched him while he slept. It was only for that one time though because he had been tempted to eat him…

 

Levi was of high quality and he didn’t need to see him almost everyday to know that, his smell alone was a constant reminder.

 

“Eren, do you want to go to the beach with me?”

 

Eren kept himself busy by changing out the old flower in his crystal vase for something new, the dead flower he had in his hand was neatly put in the trash while he picked up the crystal vase to thoroughly wash it in the sink.

 

“The beach….”

 

Eren murmured,

 

“Mn, the weather’s perfect for walking on the sand.”

 

Eren had a feeling that Levi was great at manipulating him to do things that others could not have pulled off so skillfully. It was like the man took notice of all his interest and store it inside that man’s mind. In a matter of a year or so, Levi knew he like the beach, the flowers, long walks, and reading because he had let it slip some times before.

 

“....I don’t know...I think I should stay indoor…”

 

Eren turned around with the clean wet vase still in his hands filled with water halfway to sense Levi’s body heat close to his own. The man was shorter than him and yet, Eren thought of his presence as big and overwhelming.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Eren couldn’t see his eyes and his tone had never changed, but he can somewhat tell that the man held some type of concern by the way he heard his heartbeat went off sync to his usual heart rhythm.

 

“....I heard on the news that a body had been discovered again. It’s becoming more frequently as of late.”

 

Eren knew whom he had killed, but that man who had been on the news haven’t been one of them, the news reporter had said that the body had been partially eaten and that there has been similar cases in Germany and some other places that were scattered across a couple of the country. Some think of it might be the cause of some special strains of rabid animal attacking humans, but Eren knew otherwise when he went to track it down in an abandon warehouse for homeless people to take shelter from the elements.

 

Before Eren could properly dispose of it, it had ran away from him as if it knew Eren was the bigger threat to them, a danger to their survival. When it comes down to the scale of being a monster, Eren was the personification of that title even to the deranged infected human.

 

“I heard about that, something about a killer after dusk when it's completely nighttime. I thought we could walk on it before sunsets maybe even do something in the ocean if you’re up to it. Besides, I’ll be there to protect you.”

 

Eren blinked behind his blindfold his rapid heartbeat skipped a beat, yet again. No one has ever told him that they would protect him before...

 

“Un…”

 

Eren made a sound of uncertainty and Levi picked up on that when his pale hands touched his warm cheeks.

 

“Today’s your birthday, Eren. I wanted to celebrate it with you. If you don’t want to go out then how about my place? We can watch a movie and eat dinner..”

 

Eren wanted to avoid all that, especially being alone with him in that kind of setting.

 

“....I’ve never celebrated my day of birth... no one has ever bothered celebrating it before…”

 

Eren could feel Levi’s cold hand slip behind his head his palm pressing at the back of his head to gently urge him downward to his mouth watering scent. Eren oblige to his silent demand when he felt his blunt nails caress his scalp.

 

“This year and the next year and the year after and the year after that and then some...I’ll be there to celebrate it. So you don’t have to worry about not having anyone to celebrate it with you, because I’ll be there. Tell me you’re not working today.”

 

Eren turned his head as if he were looking away he couldn’t really see Levi, but his smell was so tantalizing he almost let the saliva slipped from his lips that he had quickly swallow the lump in his mouth down his throat.

 

“I am...but, I can close it by four…”

 

It would give them four and a half hours to play outdoors before they were forced to go back indoors at 20:43 (which was eight forty three pm in military time). Levi breathed out what Eren assume a pleased sigh.

 

“I’ll pick you up at four sharp and not a second late. Happy Birthday, Eren.”

 

Eren felt some type of air being blown on his lips, but before he could guess what Levi’s intention were they were interrupted by his shop bell that announced a new arrival of a customer. Levi released him with a silent tch as if to say he had been close this time.

 

Eren could only stand there holding onto the water filled vase with both of his hands. Again, Eren had thought that that human was far too cunning for his own good…The reason Eren thought that was because he secretly wanted what was about to happen to happen. He just couldn’t put a name to it yet, for he has never been put into that kind of situation before where his sexuality was on the line.

 

***

 

Levi drove with one hand on the wheel while his other arm rested on the open window on the driver’s side of the door. For a while now he had a strange feeling about Eren and his past so when he tried to do a little background search on him, Levi couldn’t find jack squat about the unusual male he fell in love with he couldn’t even find a birth certificate of where he had come from. There were no school records for him to find and when he thought that he was an orphan he looked him up in different databases preferably Germany. Why Germany, it was because he had a feeling that was where Eren may have come from. Eren’s alluring accent only seemed to confirm his suspicions especially when he would use affectionate terms only a true native of that land would speak when he was talking to the flowers he appears to love so much.

 

Levi knew for a fact that Eren doesn’t like to talk much in general and when it came to his past he would shut down on him entirely. The kind of shut down one would see in a tortured soldier that had undergone some serious interrogation. Which lead Levi to believe that Eren is a runaway and hiding underneath someone’s radar. Who exactly he didn’t know but he figure digging around and possibly leaving a trail wouldn’t be good for Eren so he had ceased his search. If only he could look into the eyes of his beloved he could probably get a better read on him since that blindfold robs him from seeing Eren’s eyes.

 

If Levi truly wanted too he could just ask Mike or even Hanji (whom he knows would love to dig up on anything he was interested in)to use their computer wizard skills to dig up every single detail about that man.  They could find his real name, date of birth, his sex (if he had changed it, which Levi seriously doubted that would be the case, despite his femininity), his birthplace, his parents, hell they could even find crimes about that person no matter how small it is to their education. You name it and they’ll find that shit even if they have to do some serious leg work to obtain it.If Eren had been running from something or someone then he must have been all over the fucking map for all he knew and finding any information about him would be like a needle in a large fucking hay stack.

 

Levi had entertain such thoughts a year ago, but considering he had no proof to back up his claim he didn’t want to make up assumptions of Eren’s past. Even though he had this nagging feeling that his assumption was right in a way to believe that it was the case. The way he acted, the way he shies away from touch or refrains from talking too much. He had all of the characteristics of someone who was being cautious. Levi could bet his left nut that Eren would refrain from using basic technology if he could and would most likely only use money when he has to pay for anything that was of necessity and nothing over electronically.

 

Which makes Levi want to ask him out right even more than he had before, even if it meant that Eren would give him that constipated look behind his blindfold that he would occasionally get when he couldn’t take a proper shit for three or four days straight.

 

“...That should be a federal offense…”

 

Levi murmur under his breath, that kind of discomfort should be illegal to anyone who suffers that and be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.As ridiculous as that thought might have sounded to others, Levi believed it to be quite serious and that there should be a jail space for non-shitters to go to.

 

Instead of going straight to his workplace he made a quick stop home first.

Levi wasn’t sure if he would make it out of that meeting in time to prepare himself for his date afterwards, despite picking out his outfit earlier with all the necessities for him to look good. Levi made it a point that if he could ever get a date out of that boy he would look his sharpest even if Eren couldn’t really see him see him through that blindfold. Levi would like to believe that there would come a time or place where that thing would magically fall off that boy’s face so he could properly see him without obstruction. And when that day comes, Levi wanted to be ready for it so he could get a description of that boy’s eyes.

With his dark jeans snug over his ass and a tight crisp shirt to compliment his frame he wore a dark, open sleeveless half vest over his shoulders and slipped on his dark sandals that supported his feet with vast straps. His thumb toe had a loop to go into all for itself. As for accessories he wore simple stainless steel bracelets, finger-less gloves, and a dark leather bound watch that was waterproof with a few added devices to it like a compass with an led flashlight attached to it that can tell him how far he dives underwater. His attire may be business casual, but he made sure these brand clothes looked good on him for his date. The only thing left to do was to slick half his hair back and out of one side of his face with some gel that wasn’t hard on his hair.

 

With him smelling good and looking good, not like he was never both, he could easily just go from his meeting place back to Eren’s without making any detour stops. Levi left his home with a little hop to his steps whistling a tuneless tune he had no memory of recalling. Slipping on his shades to keep the sun from burning his eyeballs to a crisp he was back in his car driving back to the corps base.

 

Making a left on red he went down via maria to via sina up ahead that was another fifteen minutes was a special design based for the scouting legion. Levi had told them in advance that he was personally taking time off for this day only to have Hanji and Erwin being like gossip housewives wanting in on the latest scoop. Levi swore that his nosy comrades had no life status at all if they were so damn curious about his romantic affair that hadn’t even left the ground yet.

 

Parking inside his designated spot in the parking garage he had stepped out the second he placed his badge on his rear view mirror. The walk to the elevator was blissfully short, but by the time he reached a certain level he had wish he had taken the longer route to avoid a particular running hazard.

 

“LEEEEEVIIIIII! MIA RAGAZZO!”

 

Levi felt a nerve pop on the side of his temple when he instinctively raised his foot up to kick Hanji squarely in the hips to prevent her long arms to wrap around him and squeezed whatever shit he couldn’t pop out this morning would be inside his own pants.

 

“I am not your boy and don’t touch me. You stink. When’s the last time you had actually taken a damn shower, Hanji.”

 

Hanji stumbled back hands on her tender hips as she gave a feeble stance in defense.

 

“Ouch! Levi. Are you trying to a break an ol’ gal hips with your puny feet? What’s wrong with me wanting to hug you. And I don’t stink I had a bath like a day and a half ago. I’m still technically clean.”

 

The look Levi had on his face mirrored the look of someone who ingested something foul that left an aftertaste inside their mouth that evidently brought upon some foul smelling aroma that made anyone who whiffed it to put on a pair of boxing gloves getting ready to attack the source directly. In his case he wanted to beat her ass for even attempting such a thing by trying to hug him while she hasn’t bathed for over twenty four hours. Knowing her it was probably over thirty six hours of dirt, grime, bacteria, and unknown pathogens on her skin, her clothes, and most definitely in her hair. Levi internally shivered at the thought as he leveled a deathly cold stare to her.

 

“What’s the damn point of having a shower in your lab if you don’t even fucking use it? Get your ass down there and take a fucking shower before I kick your ass into a new Wednesday in South Dakota.”

 

Hanji gave a loud huff puffing out her cheeks.

 

“You’re so rude you could have broken it. There’s no need for you to be so unreasonable.”

 

Levi was being unreasonable? He was going to show her unreasonable if she didn’t hop her ass to the nearest water source with a sponge ball and a bar of soap within the next ten seconds. As if Hanji had telepathically picked up Levi’s unsettling thought Hanji truly did hop her ass back to her station.

 

“This isn’t over, Levi. You hear me?!”

 

Levi flared his nose at her retreating frame before he glanced at the hard steel of his Rolex that protected his wrist when he’s in a knife fight. The multiple scratches on it that matched the lines on his wrist showed how many time this watch had saved his life on more than just a few occasion.

 

Beside its durability to block sharp objects it was still ticking away its life span to tell him what time it was. Going down the same hallway Hanji went down on he made a short left to get on the elevator up a level to the conference room where he was sure to meet Erwin in person sitting at the head of the table like an egotistical prick. And sure enough, Levi’s mind was right where his money was when his eyes landed on the blonde who was looking through documents that were enlisted as classified.

 

“Looks like someone took a shit in your shoes.”

 

Levi pulled his black rolling chair out parking his nicely shaped ass on the soft cushion of his leather chair, Erwin took his reading glasses off setting it to the side.

 

“Someone might as well have. I’ve called your team in so they’ll be here in just a moment.”

 

Levi raised a perfectly thin eyebrow in his direction,

 

“Hanji is going to be a minute, I made her take a shower before she infested the whole building with her germs.”

 

Erwin merely kept his sigh to himself as he passed Levi a closed folder,

 

“So long she gets here on time then there is no problem.”

 

Levi flipped his folder open he is technically on a time schedule he wasn’t going to be late with his date with Eren. The first thing that popped out of the page made him want to cringe, but instead his schooled expression left nothing to be told when he picked up the photo.

 

“The hell is this shit?”

 

At first glance it looked like something a piss poor B-rated Hollywood movie would produce on a low income budget. The four photos he picked up had no hair whatsoever they had no skin pigmentation that was humanly possible. In fact their skin looked like an ashen gray that showed all the veins and vessels within the body. It was obvious that there wasn’t even a hint of a sun even gracing them with some sort of color.

 

Their teeth were rotten...yellow... with some sort of plaque that looked corroded as it lined the gums and partial of their teeth. Levi took in the details the way their eyes look as if they had been submerged under water making their eyes sightless and pale. There was a strain of silver that looked like veins constricted around their pupil. They had no hair, not the male and certainly not the female or even the child that didn’t look to be six or seven years old of age.

 

“What you are looking at is humanity's greatest enemy. You’ve heard on the news about the multiple killings haven’t you?”

 

Levi wasn’t behind on the news network and having Eren remind him about that this morning had him straighten up more in his seat.

 

“Yeah, I heard. Read about it too. A serial killer going around attacking people at night and ripping flesh if I’m not mistaken.”

 

Erwin gave a low confirmation sound,

 

“You’re not. The reason they could never retrieve those missing flesh is not because it was inside of a rabid animal... It was inside of them.”

 

Erwin told him as lifted his cold blue orbs to meet with Levi’s pale silver blue ones,

 

“Brief me.”

 

“What you see in the folder is what I got. They were once human, they had been put under a trial period for some new supplement. What that supplement was had been destroyed before our tech could salvage it. We generally don’t know jack squat about the mutation we came to a conclusion that they only come out when the sun isn’t out. Secondly it takes up to six or seven hours to show some sort of sign of being.”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at a part that was clearly missing a piece of information.

 

“How? Is this shit airborne or-”

 

“Both.”

 

Levi actually sucked in a breath of air,

 

“And you’re telling me that this shit hasn’t already hit the fan?”

 

When Eren said he wanted to stay indoor he might very well have a reason to do just that if this shit was going viral nationwide.

 

“We don’t know that, for now we need to contain it before it truly does hit the fan. So far we only had those and they are dead. Hanji is going to be working on them in the proper bio-suit.”

 

Levi tossed the file on the table just in time when his teammates walked into the room taking a seat, one look at the captain’s face had them train their eyes on Erwin who tapped his long thick fingers on a classified folder.

 

“So to sum it up since it doesn’t take a genius to figure this shit out. Someone had conducted an inhumane experiment which resulted in this. We have no real facts about them, but a hypothesis that they can only come out at night, they eat humans, and of course a real movie star classic that this shit can very well possibly be airborne if not viral through contact. This is some shitty ass  attempt of a zombie flick.”

 

“To put it simply...then yes.”

 

If that didn’t piss Levi off then the fact that his potential date might meet into one of them sure as hell would.

 

“Shit.”

 

That pretty much sums it all if he didn’t say so himself,

 

“We don’t really know if it comes down to that, I need you on the clock working double. This needs to be contained.”

 

Levi placed one knee over the other as he let his other arm rest over the back of his chair.

 

“You know, if there are similar cases like these all over the damn country don’t you think it’s a little too late to contain all of this shit in just a little over a few hour?. After all, there is a possibility of this shit being airborne do you honestly expect us to fight in biohazard suits and ward them off with a fucking rabid stick or what? You might as well tell me and my team we’re fighting naked and using our dicks as a battle axe, except Petra and Mika.”

 

Oluo bit his tongue when he misinterpreted the meaning of actually swinging Petra around like a battle axe. Petra would have thought of it as funny the way Captain had summoned it up in easy to understand English when she’d gone over the few documents that held little to no information about their enemies.

 

“It’s not like we haven’t done the impossible before, Levi.”

 

Levi’s gaze lowered to mere slits that clearly say don’t fuck with him if he thought this was funny then he wasn’t laughing, for all they know it could be the zombie apocalypse where everything is sacred and limited as taking a shit with a full roll of toilet paper. As soon as he thought that Hanji decided to grace them with her untimely appearance her eyes wide and wired with some sort of unknown caffeine.

 

“Hi hi, I’m here now- ah, you guys started without me?”

 

She tsked at them while giving them her best scolding looks that lead her hand placed high on her hip.

 

“Zip it Brownilocks, unlike you I’m on a tight schedule so lets wrap this up.”

 

“You wouldn’t happen to be talking about a certain guy who looks good with flowers would you?”

 

She asked with a shit eating grin upon her face the second she brought it up all eyes were on Levi who scowled.

 

“That’s none of your business and if I catch you shit lickers sniffing around me on my day off I’ll put a cap in your ass.”

 

Levi told them in a chilly tone, he’s not saying he can do it he was saying he will do it if he caught wind of them t-ing him on his alone time with the long haired brunet.

 

“Awh, but I wanted to see you go on your first date…. You look like a ladies killer in that outfit, That I will bet you’ll be acting so cute in front of that boy than the little tyrant you’re being now..”

 

The second those words had left Hanji’s mouth a pen had stabbed her in the forehead that knocked the woman off her feet.

 

“Who else wants some?”

 

At least Levi’s squad was smart enough not to laugh or look at him when they tried to busy themselves with the envelope to their next mission. Even Mikasa, his younger cousin seemed to look elsewhere instead of him.

 

“Good. Now lets focus on the matter at hand since we’re all here.”

 

Levi rasped his knuckles on the table to get them to have their eyes on him, it was going to be a few more seconds before Hanji could pick herself up off the floor to sit in her designated seat beside Erwin.

 

Everyone sat up a little straighter once they were given an assignment to complete and once Erwin gave them the dismissal call, Levi was the first one to go. Everything could go to hell tomorrow for all he cared, but this day he wanted to focus it all on one person. At least this way he could think of some grade A excuse to get Eren to stick with him when shit really does hit the fan. Levi wanted to keep him safe he doesn’t make promises he can’t keep and he had already told him point blank that he would protect him.

 

“Eren.”

 

***

 

Eren closed his shop bringing in the plants that couldn’t stay outside overnight he was constantly listening to the ticking of the clock and how the little cuckoo bird would chime for every hour. Eren wasn’t sure what to do with himself when he took off his apron and hung it up to use for the next day.

 

He even took off the light jacket he put on earlier to keep from being too dirty when he worked in the soil. Since he had time to spare he did indeed take a quick shower before changing into a light pair of cargo like capri pants that went low to cuff around his mid calf with the little draw up strings. Putting on a plain clean t-shirt he dug out a simple sleeveless jacket that had the hood attach to it and placed it on.

 

Eren strolled by his small dresser to look himself in the mirror, since he was alone he could actually look at himself without the blindfold. Never once has he thought of himself as delicious, but occasionally when he was under a great deal of stress or if he was fighting the urge to succumb to his desires he would often bite his right hand. The blood that filled his mouth and the flesh that got in between his teeth he didn’t seem to think of himself as...’food’, he didn’t taste bad….but, he couldn’t actually tell himself that he tasted good either.

 

Looking down on his right hand he brought it up to his face looking for the tiny, light scars that healed over time. Eren had bit his right hand so much some scars stayed, making light, tiny, tan teeth indents on the outside of the thumb or between the thumb and index finger. It usually depends on how fast he could get the limb inside his mouth to bite on.

 

Trying not to dwell on it since he couldn’t really see the scars unless he brought it up to his face up close and personal, he went ahead to attach the leather cord necklace around his throat that held that man’s golden skeleton key. The cord was short so that the necklace was more of a choker around his neck in which the key rests between the dip of his collarbone that rested above his slight adam’s core.

 

“...Can I….really do this?”

 

Eren asked his reflection in the mirror,

 

“I could very well eat him…”

 

Eren glanced at his long hair in the mirror and picked up his good hair brush which he actually spoiled himself with by buying himself an Angelo david salon brush. Of course it was well worth the sixty five dollars. The large paddle brush was smooth in his hand and so did the long bristled brush that glided through his long hair free of its tangles.

 

Eren spent a considerate amount of time treating his hair, if he looked at himself in the mirror he could see ‘her’ the one person he thought would love him unconditionally. The woman in his memory was skinner...and her hair had been longer and untamable like a rats nest, she was just skin and bones and he wondered, if she had eaten properly...and drank a lot of water….he wondered if they would have looked the same as mother and child.

 

“Except...she didn’t see me as her child…”

 

‘ _She saw me...for what I really am… A monster...’_

 

Eren gave a small smile, if she had been alive...and both mentally and physically well and if she looked like him she would have been a really beautiful woman in his eyes… But, instead he ate her just like she predicted in her diary…. the monster will eat the vessel was what she had written.

 

Eren would have thought of her as some sort of fortune teller with an accurate prediction like that.

 

Brrrring….Brring...Brrinng..

 

Eren glanced over his shoulder,

 

“Looks like he’s here…”

 

Eren placed his hair brush on the dresser before picking up his hair tie to tie his long hair up back into it’s usual high ponytail state.

 

Brrrriing….brring...brrinng..

 

“Alright...alright already, Levi. Give me a minute.”

 

Eren sighed, if he was this persistent then he can give up on trying to dope him out of conning him into a...’date’...

 

Once he grabbed his blindfold he made sure to cover his eyes with it and tying it in the back. It was the only blindfold he would wear because it was a memento of his mother...since his mother never really gave him anything.

 

Considering his shop is closed he wouldn’t need his cellphone, but he did take his wallet and keys before he went downstairs back into his shop. Eren’s home was like a flat or an apartment of sorts that looked like a two story house except he had a basement down below where he kept his more precious and exotic flowers where he kept those greenery to himself.

 

Once he opened the shop door in which the little bell gave a sweet sounding jingle, the exotic fragrance of Levi whiffed through his nose. Lately, Levi stopped wearing cologne and he had wondered if it was because of him, because he didn’t quite like the strong overwhelming aroma.  

 

“Levi.”

 

Eren flinched when he felt the chill of a cold hand take one of his warmer hands into a simple hold of entwined fingers.

 

“You look great, Eren.”

 

Eren turned his head to the side, he couldn’t have looked that good...his clothes were simple and cheap he picked up along his travel. Since he had always been traveling he only used to have five pairs of set clothing, but now that he made himself a home with a steady business. He gave himself the luxury of actually owning twenty pair of set clothings in which he could just mix and match at any given moment.

 

“...You always say that…”

 

The boy murmured he could feel the slight tingle of heat blooming on his cheeks when he heard him chuckle.

 

“You seem happy enough to hear it though.”

 

Eren’s lips thinned in displeasure if he could see what he looks like now then maybe he would know what this human was thinking. But, since he refuse to look at a human directly because of his insatiable hunger he couldn’t do it especially with his eye’s being covered with that woman ribbon.

 

“Are we not going for that walk...I rather not just stand here with my door open for these sensitive plants to suffer from the outdoor climate.”

 

Levi gave a soft huuing sound before he pulled Eren completely outside.

 

“I have a special birthday surprise for you and don’t worry, I know you don’t like crowds or eating out in front of people so I thought of something unique to do.”

 

Eren arched a high brow to this,

 

“Levi...you know I hate surprises…”

 

Levi tugged him along to his car,

 

“And car rides…”

 

Levi gave out another one of those soft huuing sound as he basically put him in his car and buckled him up inside.

 

“You’ll like this one. After all it’s at your favorite place on the beach.”

 

The car door was shut and Eren sighed putting his hands on his knees… It was probably a good thing his shop door automatically locks from the outside and he can enable the alarm system from the keychain on his key ring…

 

The drive from his shop to that said beach was more or less a forty to fifty five minute drive from his home if the traffic wasn’t so bad and to his luck, the road was pretty clear for them so he wouldn’t have to suffer too much longer for staying in an enclosed space.

 

It must be silly...for a monster to get car sickness, but since he was of that rare exception he slump in his chair obediently. Eren just hope he doesn’t have to stay in a single place for too long especially with a human that smelled just as good as Levi who was just a few inches away from him.

 

Even though Eren ate a couple of pounds of hamburger meat before this date he was still so hungry that he knew that either tonight or tomorrow he was going to need to go hunt another human for his own survival needs.

 

It was nice that Levi refrained from talking to him because he could use that time to take a quick nap to make the time go by faster.

 

Levi glanced over to him to see him frowning and with a gentle touch he stroked the brunet’s hair in a soothing way. The crease in the frown the boy was making had lightened to smoother lines as he finally relaxed in that slumped position he was in on the passenger side of the door.

 

“We’re almost there, just endure it a little while longer.”

 

Eren felt it, that first purr inside his mind was ‘him’, but...another part of him a deeper part of him was also purring and he was wondering. He was wondering if ‘it’ was actually responding to the human male touch…and not just himself alone.

 

Eren had a feeling that what was inside him had the same soul as he and shared the same feeling as he did, but when he thought back of its appearance, its personality they were different in every aspect and yet...they were so right with each other… It had its own thoughts...its own mind...and he could feel its strong desire for two things… Their continuous need of their survival and its fierce need to shield him...from what exactly Eren wasn’t so sure.

 

Eren can endure a considerate amount of pain without it shielding him from that….after all….that man cut off his fingers, his hands, his arms and shoulder. Even his toes, feet, legs and thigh were not spared from the cutting or the hacking.

 

Eren could still feel the way his eyes had been removed or his tongue or even his ears. So yes, he can endure pain, he even got to see what was inside himself when it knitted back together so what exactly else was there beside pain to shield him from?

 

Was it for the monsters that walk the streets at night for flesh or was there something else he wasn’t seeing.

 

Before he could actually question it further he felt his shoulder being shake gently.

 

“We’re here, Eren.”

 

Eren open his eyes to only see a world of blackness the blindfold had stayed in place when he moved to sit up he gave in to a silent groan.

 

‘ _I feel sick..’_

 

Eren thought as he got himself free from the restraint and got the hell out of that car, being restrained by that thing always made him feel like he was back on that cold hard operating table. Bound with metal steel plates to keep him down and completely at the mercy of others he hated that feeling more than anything.

 

“The wind...it’s a bit strong here isn’t it?”

 

Eren asked as he shut the car door closed, Levi had went around the back to unlock what sounded like the trunk of the car to pull something out before he shut the lid down. Hearing the double beep of the door locking and the alarm being set.,Eren hoped to god he didn’t cook anything because he didn’t want to eat something he had never even tried before.

 

“It’s perfect weather. I told you before didn’t I?”

 

Eren crossed his arms behind his back where he grasped one wrist with one hand.

 

“What exactly do you have planned for me? You don’t need to do anything for me.”

 

Levi shrugged his shoulder he had a feeling that Eren could somewhat see him he tried the blindfold thing and in certain types of material of which the cloth came from. Some can be see through it by light and if not some can see the shape of a certain figure or object.

 

Levi doesn’t make the habit of wearing that kind of thing, but if it meant he was a step closer to his obvious affection who hides or cowers away from him then so be it. Levi was going to spin his web and and put his venom inside the boy so he couldn’t run away from him.

 

Eren was following the same path as Levi ignoring the odd looks he was surely getting, maybe it would have been better if he wore some type of shades over the blindfold, but it would have made it harder to see if he had done that. Plus he didn’t like the idea of wearing glasses he had a feeling he would have looked like that man instead of the pure woman he wanted to represent.

 

Eren’s distraction of not paying attention lead him from one situation to another when Levi put something in his hand after standing for a little while.

 

  
“Eh? What’s this? What’s going on?”

 

Levi placed a hand on his lower back near the cute dip of that dimpled spot near his ass,

 

“If you were paying attention you would know. I need you to get change into that.”

 

Eren gave a surprising huh,

 

“Wait? What? What’s going on? What is this?”

 

Eren felt him being pushed in a direction which he stumbled into what smelled of sea salted men and body soap that smelled far too strong for his nose.

 

“Just get changed. You’ll know what’s going on when we come back out.”

 

Eren bit the bottom of his lip before he was pushed into a curtained room,

 

“Haa, fine just stop pushing me…”

 

Eren told him as he closed the curtain behind him he really wish he knew what Levi was thinking, but getting inside that human’s head would more than likely confuse him so instead of pondering what he was up too he began to strip away his own clothing to change into something else.

 

To see what he was actually putting on himself he removed the blindfold only temporarily so his eyes could look at what he was wearing.  It was a wetsuit, black with the color of red...it was like a sangria red it was dark and beautifully wet. Like the color of blood….like the color of his mother’s dark blood.

 

Eren actually licked his lips at the thought of that woman’s taste...had Eren run his tongue over his teeth and in particular the ones that were sharper than the others. Eren...was going to despise the color of red someday….even though he thought of that color as beautiful he had a soft weakness for roses and especially of the deep red nature… Just like the rose in front of the body wetsuit… It looked like some sort of shield, the two roses were opposite of each other one on the left and one on the right, the one on the right was at the top while the one on the left was at the bottom. They both had stems, but the one at the top curved and had thorns while the other held none to protect itself from intruders from touching it.

 

If Eren thought about it, he was kind of like the rose that was embedded in the wet suit, he had thorns to keep others out, but within he was just as fragile and defenseless as ever.. Did that make him one of those depressed gloomy people he either read about or sensed on the pavement that walked with him.

 

Eren could not reference them to the tv’s since he doesn’t watch it but, he does listen to it for the news if nothing else. The TV he had was old and outdated so it’s not like he had much channels to begin with, he saw all he wanted to see in his childhood days. The rare moments where he does look at videos… of any kind to the present day were always of family oriented scenes and since he knows he could never have that. He stopped watching videos all together so he couldn’t gain any false sense of hope of ever having a life like that with just that ‘one’.

 

Slipping the wetsuit on it was snug against his body like a latex glove it was tight, but not tight that he felt like it was cutting off circulation. It showed the muscles he sculpted in his belly, it showed off his arms and strong legs. Just because he tended to flowers and lifted heavy vases didn’t mean he stopped his training all those years ago. It was necessary for him to stay sharp and at his peak, tossing his long hair over one of his shoulder he was feeling for the zipper to pull it up.

 

There was just one problem this suit had its zipper in the back just where his ass was exposed, with a soft sigh he quickly put his blindfold back on the second he smelled Levi’s presence too close for comfort by the curtain he’s hiding in.

 

“Eren, are you done in there. I know you’re not taking a shit in there.”

 

Eren made sure he had his blindfold tightly secured around his eyes before he answered,

 

“I just need to zip up the back.”

 

Levi had pulled the curtain back that Eren’s head jerked back,

 

“Levi, what ‘ _the hell’_ are you doing?”

Eren asked his voice never changing from his usual low spoken way.

 

“Helping you zip that suit up, must be hard to do with that blindfold and all.”

 

Eren’s lips thinned to that as he slightly turned his back away from Levi since his rear end was technically still exposed because of the way the flap of the back of the suit was technically still wide open.

 

“I can manage.”

 

“Don’t be a stubborn brat. We’ll miss the good waves if we don’t get ourselves situated.”

 

Eren had been wondering for a while now, but he figured now was the best time to ask.

 

“Again, what exactly are we doing, Levi? Are we going to do some sort of body surfing… I don’t even know if I can swim or not…”

 

Levi blinked at this new set of information and stored it for later usage.

 

“Don’t worry about that, for this one I’ll be right there with you literally. You’ve always looked at the sea you should try actually being in it. That’s my gift to you.”

 

Eren’s lips actually parted a little and if Levi could see his eyes he would be able to tell that he had a bewildered expression by the way his eyes had grown big and had to rapidly blink to clear up any type of confusion.

 

“My gift… Is the ocean?”

 

Eren asked his heart actually gave a little jump to that it even felt like something was swelling inside him.

 

“Yeah, I thought it would be fitting if you had your own ocean.”

 

Eren actually turned his back to him so Levi could actually zip him up, it would explain why he didn’t hear too many people or smelled one for that matter.

 

Levi pinched the end of his zipper taking silent delight at the naked skin underneath the wetsuit, his skin was just as sweetly browned as the rest of him. Eren’s skin looked so smooth and supple that he wanted to touch it. The beautiful dip and curve of his spine only made Levi want to touch him more.

 

For four long years he finally gets to see some skin that wasn’t his arms or his legs.

 

_‘Damn, I should have bought him something more exposed to show off his back, arms, and those fantastic legs..’_

Levi made a mental note to get his wetsuit custom-made on his next day off, he would love to see him in this kind of outfit more often especially since he gets to see the curve of his perfect ass which was rounded and when he step back to give Eren some room.

 

His heart literally stop when the kid bent over to pick up his things, it was like a heart shape of goodness that was round and big and looked awfully soft. If he could just touch it he wouldn’t have any regret, but then again… Touching it was one thing, but his ultimate goal was to be on top of him and thrusting inside him from behind where he could enjoy a higher view on top of him while he knelled on all fours below him. Or better yet in the position he was in now, bent over with his hands on the bench picking up his clothes and set of keys.

 

_‘God I just want to take him right then and there.’_

 

But, instead of acting on impulse he walked Eren out into the locker room where they shared a locker together. Levi’s duffle bag went in first and then Eren’s clothes were resting on top of it, the two walked out together and when Levi got what he wanted from the shop, Eren could barely make out the strange shape that was being moved.

 

“Eren mind giving me a hand?”

 

“Ah...Y-yeah..sure..”

 

Eren moved forward to place his hands on what felt like a board before lifting it up, it was strangely long, but oddly light with a good sense of balance to it. How strange, he kind of want to see what he was carrying into the ocean.

 

“Um…so...like for the millionth time of asking already...what exactly are we going to do in the ocean, Levi.”

 

“Sail surfing. I figured it would be easier than just surfing.”

 

Eren felt the board being lowered into the water that he was doing the same with his own end,

 

“But, I never…”

 

“Which is why we’re doing it. Now get on top of it, I’m pushing us out.”

 

Eren made an uncertain noise in the back of his throat, but with Levi’s gentle encouragement he lifted his knees out of the water and began to climb on it. The cold ocean water didn’t bother him, but his ass did feel oddly cold with the wind slapping against it with that water on it. Even though the wet suit kept him insulated enough he was wondering if this was suppose to be waterproof because he still felt water.

 

“...I think you’re trying to kill me with your gift, Levi.”

 

“Depending on how you see it, Eren. Now grab hold of the bars on the board so you don’t fall off. You’ll be able to feel it with your hands.”

 

Eren did as he was told he held on to the board like his life truly depended on it. His ass up in the air while his upper body clung desperately at the flatness of this board. The way he was bobbing on the board made him feel like he had motion sickness all over again.

 

Levi was certainly enjoying the view as he pushed Eren and the sail out deeper into the ocean once they were out Levi himself climbed on board.

 

“Since you’re in the front let’s get you situated.”

 

“What?”

 

Eren felt him trying to pry him off the board which he resisted him to a degree with Levi on top of him with his arm around his midsection to pull him back. Eren mentally swore at him for trying to make him stand when he was fine just the way he was. The feeling of the unknown beneath him while he was bobbing back and forth on top of the ocean was not a pleasant feeling for him right now since he was nervous to even be out in the open.

 

“You’re going to have to get up, Eren I can’t strap you in otherwise.”

 

Eren’s heart gave a painful thump against his chest his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was holding on to the floor bar.

 

“No…”

 

Levi gave a hah sound and leaned over him to hear him better,

 

“No straps….”

 

“Eren?”

 

“No straps! I would rather drown than be strapped down into anything…”

 

Levi actually pulled away, it was...the first time he heard him raise his voice at him like that….Eren didn’t want to wear a life jacket and now he didn’t want to be strapped to the board…. There was just something about restraints that had him freaking out. Even the belt thing had set him on edge once or twice before, but never like this.

 

“Alright, calm down. No straps, okay. You’ll just have to hold onto that bar and put your feet into that holder. Can you do that, Eren? I’ll help you.”

 

Eren turned his head to where his mouth was closer to his ears at first he didn’t say anything, until he was calm enough to nod his head.

 

“Okay.”

 

With the help of Levi, Eren became aware that he wore no sleeves when his hands grabbed his forearms to get him into the position he needed to be. With his feet spread apart and inside it’s holder he had his hands firmly gripping the railing bar. It was obvious his body was tense from standing on water that was bobbing underneath his feet.

 

“Here we go.”

 

Eren felt the board lean and he instinctively clung forward when it leaned back.

 

“You’re too stiff, Eren relax. If you fall off I’ll dive in right after you.”

 

Eren bit his salty tasting lips and grimaced at the taste of it that he resisted the urge to spit it back into the ocean. Turning his head to the side that was behind him to face Levi who was turning or leaning the board around on the wave, Eren could hear his much louder voice over the waves who was trying to reassure him.

 

“Can you feel it, Eren the wind in your hair, the water at your feet. Doesn’t it feel good to you? It feel like we’re  flying like we are free.”

 

‘ _Free?’_

 

Eren parted his mouth into a small shaped “o” when he repeated the last word inside his mind. Eren would like to have that sense of freedom Levi spoke so much about, but what he needed was far different from the freedom Levi spoke of. Eren didn’t need freedom what he wanted, what he needed is something that this cruel, yet beautiful world couldn’t offer to him. Not to him who will forever be like this, the sense of belonging would never come to a monster like him. It was just a fact he lived by the sense of wanting to be loved and to love back freely with no restraints or limitations, was like a far away dream in a never coming paradise for him.

 

“It’s like we’re riding on a pair of wings of freedom doesn’t it?”

 

For the very first time Eren felt it, the strong erratic beat, the heat that rises to his cheeks, the painful effect that he had little to no air in his lungs. Eren wanted to break free for the very first time in his life and it was all due to one simple human male. Who gave a carefree laugh as they went flying just a few inches off the sea that felt like feet to a blind Eren.

 

This was it wasn’t it? This was what he heard or read about in a novel, this feeling… this feeling of wanting to love someone...to love one individual that could bring a suffocating effect left him breathless. It was that overwhelming feeling that left his womb tingling as if he had parasitic worm wiggling inside his intestine.

 

“Levi..”

 

Eren wondered if he could see it, the heat that felt like it was rising from his skin that could cause steam to rise visibly in the air. He wondered if he could hear his unusual heartbeat that rung painfully loud to his own ears.

 

“Happy Birthday, Eren. I love you.”

 

If that didn’t make Eren’s situation that much worse than nothing else would when his mouth parted even more wider than before.

 

‘ _He loves me...’_

 

That was the first time anyone has ever told that to him and he felt like crying, he didn’t deserve those words… For twenty seven long years he wanted to hear those words spoken only to him, but he knew that Levi’s love is seriously misplaced.

 

_‘No one could ever love a monster like me...’_

 

He thought sardonically,instead of voicing it out he gave into a small, yet joyous laugh to this situation it was obviously too good to be true to be living in this moment that he thought he must be dreaming. For him to be out on the ocean for his birthday doing things he has never in his life done before felt indescribable inside his world.

 

That short laugh turned into a much longer one when he tossed his head back into the wind where the salty water most likely keeping his hair wet like the rest of him. Eren couldn’t stop laughing the feeling was exhilarating and uncontrollable.

 

Eren’s tense posture of being glued to the railing finally relaxed from its imprisoned state to be leaning so far back his spine curved. The salty water filled his senses when more of it could splash on to his face wetting his blindfold.

 

In that moment Eren felt free and he wouldn’t change this moment for the world.

 

Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the boy who never smiles...the boy who never laughed, was actually laughing he was smiling. His lips turning from that usual straight line lifted upward into a corner that made him appear youthful and carefree.

 

Before his very eyes he had finally witnessed Eren’s first taste of happiness the kind of happiness he didn’t have or experienced too often. This was what Levi wanted, he wanted to see him smiling, to hear him laughing.

 

The raven haired male was so caught up in that moment he didn’t see the particular wave that crashed in front of them after their mid jump off the ocean floor, this caused the sailboard to lean too far back that resulted in them both being knocked off their ride and into the ocean with a flying leap on their part.

 

The scream Eren made with his failing arms in surprise was engulfed in water, Levi who followed right after him had quickly dropped under water to go after the boy . It was a moment later before he had his strong arms wrapped around Eren’s stomach securely. The strong kicks he produce with his legs had brought them both back up to the ocean surface.

 

“Shit. Eren are you okay?”

 

The brunet actually turned in his arms and just laugh with the most adorable big smile that ever reached the boy’s face.

 

“Ahahahaha, I...hah, I am more than just okay.”

 

Eren told him his straight white teeth were at full display that had Levi’s groin squeezing in a uncomfortable way. Seeing those pearly whites directed at him he couldn’t help, but notice the incisors of his teeth. They were a little longer and a bit more sharper than the ones inside his own mouth that he had the strange urge to touch those canine tooth with his sea salted fingers.

 

“You’re having fun. That’s good.”

 

Levi’s bare legs touched and bumped against Eren’s covered ones, unlike Eren’s wetsuit his came in two parts for the lower half and the upper half. His pants stopped just before his knees, while his top had no sleeves at all bearing an uncanny resemblance of a muscle tight shirt that had a long collar attached to it that looked like a turtleneck.

 

His was of simple design that was mostly black, but had metallic silver and azure dashing it with some sort of color. The logo of two wings overlapping the other was on his wetsuit to inform others of who or what he was by just the symbol alone.

 

“I’ve never felt this feeling before. I was never allowed to have this.”

 

Eren told him still giggling and causing small yelping sounds when the ocean decides to dump more water on top of their heads. Levi’s stomach actually twisted at Eren’s confession he knew the boy had let slip the last part, but he was still laughing to care.

 

Again, when Eren talks about himself it’s rare and when he does it was never of something positive.

 

“I don’t want this to end.”

 

Eren’s selfish request was so small the way he spoke of it so softly, it was like he convinced himself that this would never happen again.

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

Eren was actually thrown off by that comment that he kicked him out of self preservation for himself to get away from getting too close to him. Eren was already in trouble already because of the simple fact that he ‘may’ have fallen in love with him.

 

‘ _But, everything has to come to an end at some point, Levi...’_

 

Eren looked down not wanting to bring down rain on such a beautiful day,

 

“....We’re gonna drown if we don’t get back on that thing.”

 

Levi actually smiled to a bashful Eren who attempted to reach out for a board that wasn’t even there.

 

“ I can swim us both back to shore no problem.”

 

Just as he said that he let his arms go loose around Eren to see if he would actually hold on to him and sure enough the boy panicked at the reaction of sinking had the brunet wrapping his long arms around Levi’s neck.

 

If Levi thought they had been close before than they were certainly closer now with Eren slightly towering over him his wet haired dripping salty water on his face.

 

Levi released a soft like huff underneath his breath and to Eren’s excellent hearing it was his way of laughing at him.

 

Levi revelled in the fact that Eren was finally touching him it was always him doing the touching and he had to lock on him to get any physical contact with him. Unless he could create situations like these then to get what he wanted was nearly impossible.

 

“Haah...haah….t-that’s not funny.”

 

Levi cocked his head at an angle that could have been called ‘innocent’,

 

“Too cute.”

 

If Eren wasn’t so dead set about not wanting to drown he would have unravel his arms around this man’s neck. He could have found out there and now if he could swim or not if he would just let go and see if his body knew what to do. But, with Levi’s arm around his back like steel bands he couldn’t make it an option when he gave a displeased look.

 

“I’m not cute.”

 

_‘I’m ugly can’t you see that?.’_

 

“Now can we please get back on the board...”

 

Levi’s soft chuckle sounded whimsical to Eren’s ears that he let one of his arms slip from Levi’s neck to ball that hand into a fist and thump him squarely in the chest. The soft chuckles turned into light laughter.

 

“Whatever you want, Princess.”

 

Eren gave a simple huff, it has been a while since Levi had called him that.

 

In the end Eren had fun, they hit more waves and he was actually socializing with him that wasn’t about plants or ocean. By the time they went back on shore, Levi was far from having their conversation being over.

 

“We should do this again, Eren.”

 

Eren eyes felt a little irritated from the wet cloth that contained salt within the soft material.

 

“I…I don’t really know if this will happen again, but I had fun...thank you. I’m grateful to have had this time with you.”

 

The way Eren spoke gave Levi the impression that this would never happen again that he grabbed Eren’s wrist pulling him back to him.

 

“Eren are you okay?”

 

Eren actually gave him that rare smile that was directed to him,

 

“I’m fine, I should get changed and return this bodysuit.”

 

“It’s yours.”

 

Eren let a soft huh escape his lips,

 

“I can’t, you can’t...I mean- you’ve already gave me so much….I can’t possibly-”

 

“It’s okay, this was part of your birthday gift after all. It’s yours. I would have never rented you a wet suit. I’d rather buy you a brand new wetsuit then to let you wear something that someone had worn. God only knows if they urinated in that infested wetsuit..”

 

Eren actually cracked a small smile,

 

“There’s no such thing as god and I thought you would think the ocean would be more contaminated than the actual wetsuit.”

 

Levi tried to ignore that tad bit of info he already knew the whirlpool was full of all kinds of shit which was why he was ushering the boy into the showers. Eren had actually tried to avoid getting into the showers making up any excuses he could find. Like he didn’t have body wash or shampoo or a towel and Levi pretty much solved all that when he gave him the stuff from his duffle bag.

 

“Are you always this prepared.”

 

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

 

With a gentle push from Levi, Eren was in a shower stall.

 

Eren sighed this was another thing he hated, public showers weren’t really all that private and he wasn’t comfortable bathing in the same room with a delectable scented prey. His gums were tingling and he knew that if he didn’t feed soon he’ll attack the wrong person.

 

Eren made sure his shower time was short, fifteen minutes at best in which he spent more time with his hair than his skin. He was fast and he was good at being quick to clean he was out before Levi even got the chance to dress.

 

Since Eren didn’t have a brush to fix his hair he had to make do with a messy braid that laid over one of his shoulders.

 

The walk afterward was silent compared to the talkative vibe they had out on the ocean and even though they didn’t exchange words, Eren wasn’t against Levi from holding on to his hand where they walked with their shoes or sandals in one of their hands on the sandy beach.

  
Eren would have thought Levi wouldn’t get his feet dirty after just taking a shower, but he didn’t seem to mind it at all when he was doing it with him. Eren could bet on his father’s key that Levi had some sanitizing wipe in his pocket that weren’t open, but was ready to use. The thought actually brought a little smile inside his mind.

 

Eren had smiled so much that his face physically ached from the overworked, unused muscles.

 

The heat of the day was cooling by the moment and when Eren felt the sun dipping low in the sky he thought about telling them that they should go back. But, Eren’s sluggish mind was telling him that he was tired and he was hungry.

 

The sound of random heartbeats and muscle spasms on a few bypassers was all he could think about at that particular moment was to feed. He might have actually done that when Levi pulled him back towards him when he was straying off path.

 

“You okay? You’re staggering.”

 

Eren swallowed roughly before he could turn his attention to Levi,

 

“Just tired. My body aches. Can you take me home now? The sun is setting.”

 

Levi wondered if it was just him or did Eren appear to look pale to him,

 

“Yeah, let’s head back. You sure you’re okay? I can carry you.”

 

Eren shook his head no,

 

“I can walk.”

 

It wouldn’t have been a good if he got too close to him right now when all he can think about is to sink his teeth into something good. Eren even pulled his hand away so they could walk alone this time on their way back.

 

Eren choose to ignore the look he was definitely feeling from Levi’s eyes.

 

‘ _Makes me wonder what his eyes look like..._ ’

 

Even though Eren knew what he looked like while he was sleeping, he only got to see what the covers and pillows didn’t hide. He knew he had black hair that was strangely cut. He knew he was pale like the ivory moon in the sky. He knew by sense of touch he was well fit and appeared highly trained like someone who had advanced training in something hardcore. It was just that he didn’t give him the stereotype of soldiers he had the unfortunate pleasure of devouring.

 

The ocean waves, the birds made no call, and even the leaves of nearby trees appeared unusually quiet that Eren turned his head to the east wind. Something was off and he could feel it humming just underneath his skin.

 

Picking up his pace he knew Levi had to rush to keep up with him,

 

“Eren, you’re acting strange why are you walking so fast?”

 

“It’s getting dark, I don’t like being out when the sun sets.”

 

“Are you worried about the killings?”

 

In the end Levi was forced to acknowledge that something evil was walking the same night as him on Eren’s special day.

 

“Something like that, but not really. It’s just that I made it a rule to get home before the street lights come on.”

 

“Strict rule.”

 

“I suppose you could say that..”

 

Eren told him he didn’t like it, it was far too quiet, the atmosphere was all wrong to him and that was when they heard the shrilling cries of a banshee coming from them. The sound was so unpleasant to the ears that Levi had to cover one ear with the hand that wasn’t holding his shoes.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Run…”

 

“What?”

 

“I said run!”

 

Eren grabbed Levi’s wrist and jerked him into a full blown run Levi almost tripped over himself, but his fast reflex had him back on his feet running after Eren who pulled so strongly.

 

“Eren! Eren what the hell is going on?!”

 

“Just run. Don’t stop and don’t look back!”

 

The rough smack of their feet hitting the sand and Eren’s continuous pull had Levi glancing over his shoulder, whatever that noise was cried out longer and louder than ever. It was like it was crying and yet it sounded grueling of a demanding nature… The kind you would hear in some sort of horror movie an animal would make if it could be called that.

 

Just what had gotten over Eren gave him the sense that it was urgent considering he was almost being flag off the sandy ground and into the air like a kite of some sort, but he knew he was too heavy to have Eren wave him around like some cravat.

 

“Eren!”

 

It was then that Levi saw something from his peripheral vision, something was running on all fours, but it wasn’t an animal… Animals didn’t wear torn clothes….The second they stood up he could make out their physic...the skin was grayish, their veins seeable of red and blue, the tears they shed was red and the blood that came from their nose and mouth.

 

The second it broke free into the clearing running towards them, Levi dropped his shoes and reached for the concealed gun he always carried on him, but Eren made it difficult to obtain the cold piece of metal inside his hand.

 

Eren would have kept running if he didn’t hear the cries of a child. The child was screaming calling out ‘momma’ over and over again that Eren couldn’t stop his hand from letting go of Levi’s wrist. Eren couldn’t ignore it because the sound of that boy crying sounded just like him when he would call for his own mother to come to him. Unlike his mother he could smell a woman, could hear her frantic heartbeat pounding as she picked up the child whose voice was muffled probably because his face was buried in his mother's bosom. The fact that she was covering the child's body was all Eren needed to know that he could fight if that woman would sacrifice herself to get that child to safety.

  
Everything became a blur after that, Levi’s screaming sounded so distant to his ears and the bullets that wheeze by him made no high pitch to leave him stunned. All he could hear was his rapid heartbeat beating in tune with the one he was charging into.

 

Eren used his body as a shield the second that titan had slammed into him its teeth sinking into his flesh. They both rolled into the sand together making some of the sand fly from their hard impact. Eren  raised up flashing his teeth to the being that had been knocked off him temporarily, the titan hadn’t been able to take his flesh along with him due to his clothing that had gotten in the way.

 

Levi saw it all the way Eren made the same sound as that thing when they snarled at each other, the way they circled around each other before charging in was...sickening...the way Eren’s fingers dug into the bald head of the beast that tried to roll him over into submission made a sickening sound of cracked skull. The blood that squirted out hit Eren’s face and even though the beast just had his skull cracked was still moving snapping it’s wide jaw to Eren’s face. Eren was doing the same snapping those teeth he had been fascinated with as a tool to kill, if anyone could describe this scene. It was like watching two starved, tortured animals fighting each other over a scrap of meat, which was quite accurate on both parts that used their claws or their teeth to make a definite kill.

 

Levi’s gun was trained on the thing that bit into his Eren repeatedly and even though he could see Eren fighting back that he was the same as them. Levi couldn’t bring it within himself to shoot when he knew that Eren charged in to keep that thing from ripping that woman and that child apart.

 

Eren’s fear, the way he kept telling him that they should return in before the sun has set, he could see why Eren had been so distant with himself all this time. Eren wasn’t like them and Levi knew for a fact because when Eren pulled that being haired it came off like butter. The image bare a striking resemblance to the faces that had been in his case file.

 

One more being had leapt into the clearing gunning for  him. Levi didn’t hesitate to open fire and even though he hit his target squarely in the skull it had merely did a face plant before it was scrambling to her feet. Levi fired multiple shot to keep her down and yet, it didn’t look like it was doing anything to kill her.

 

Levi stepped back to put another bullet in her and all she did was open her jaw wide and let out a banshee scream that made Levi’s human ear ring in pain. The sound was deafening as he put a bullet in her mouth.

 

Levi thought it would have done the trick if it haven’t been the fact she got back up to leap in mid air to take him down. The word shit had escaped his mouth when he brought up his arm to fend her off, her teeth barely even made contact with his skin when she was suddenly snatched back and off  Levi before his body could take the hit of her body slamming into him.

 

Instead she was thrown back like invisible hands had grasped her around her limbs to slam it repeatedly on the ground before it was being dragged back mercily to the fighting duo who were still scrapping on in the sand. It was just that this time Eren was pulling off moves from a trained combatant who undergone special training.

 

Eren released a menacing growl of his own the second the flesh he had in his mouth was swallowed by him. It felt grimy the way it had went down into the back of his throat and into his stomach. The one he had been fighting with and the one that was drugged back by him were looking at him in a different way, it was like all of a sudden they feared the brunet who pulled them back time and time again.

 

The way Levi saw it the way he was witnessing it first hand it was like there was something coming out of the brunet's body. It was dark and wispy like smoky shadow, but it looked solid and tangible to the touch.  It  was sharp as it created a cage over the two by clawing their body down into the sand so it couldn’t get back up.

 

And just as swiftly it clamp down over them it was finding it’s way to wrap around their body so it could be pulled them back to the being they were trying to run away from. Their fingers were making jagged lines against the sand as they were constantly scratch at it to gain some sort of leverage to break free. Their heavy panting, their gruesome crying, it took everything Levi had to not look away from the scene that was in front of him.

 

His sweet Eren looked untameable at that moment he looked fierce and powerful the way he subdued his attacker. The Eren he sees now didn’t have the usual restrictions he always sees clinging onto the boy like a second skin.

 

_No…_

 

This couldn’t be the Eren he knows, the Eren he knows couldn’t tear off limbs so easily he wouldn’t have been so cruel to use that sort of means to keep them from running.

 

He made it looked so effortlessly as he pulled one back to bite them in the back since it was laying on it’s belly. Over and over again Levi watched him use his teeth to rip off skin and muscle from that thing’s body…

 

Levi couldn’t stand it here he was just standing there watching Eren clawing his fingers into a body that resembles a human body to dig out more of its flesh. Levi felt sick just watching him making those wet sounds juicy sounds from the shit he was eating.

 

With shaky hands he leveled his gun on them after watching Eren he had gain an important piece of information. The second Eren had tore the flesh off back of their neck their movements had cease entirely.

 

“Eren?”

 

The boy’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he licked his own blood soaked lips to lick at whatever dangling flesh that was on his hand and forearm.

 

From one creature to another Eren was chowing down on them like it was an all you can eat buffet and if Levi had eaten anything earlier it would have been all over the blood soaked sand he stood a few feet away from them.

 

“Eren…”

 

The growling sound the brunet made was inhuman as he tore at the belly of one the way he pulled that intestine out like it was spaghetti noodles.. Never again would Levi look at the italian dish the same ever again.

 

“E-EREN!”

 

The sound of his voice had the man he thought he knew lifted his head in his direction his body covered in blood. Levi watched the way he opened his mouth to let his tongue drop down it was red as he gave into shallow panting.

 

“Eren.”

 

The boy moved on all four it was like he was stretching his body out, but he raised his rear end up in a position that his back legs bend and his toes dug into the sandy soil. If Levi didn’t know better he thought he was going to attack him next that he couldn’t lower his gun from Eren’s face. He was almost positive that he had used up all of his bullets on that woman face.

 

The snarling growl Eren made had Levi’s hairs stand up against the back of his neck, but no logic could slap Levi in the back of his head to get him to run away. He didn’t even take a step back instead he only lowered his gun. He wanted to believe that the Eren he knows was still inside that body.

 

“Eren!”

 

***

 

He felt sick and his stomach hurt something terribly, it was like he was suffering from some serious food poisoning of the worst kind. When he wrapped an arm around his belly. The bump that poked through his body had Eren blinking behind his blindfold as he let his inner forearm to rub at the unusual knot that dwells inside him.

 

The shadow tentacles that had been surrounding him thus far faded until it was no more, it was as if he was letting that other part of him subside first before he could actually respond to his current situation.

 

Eren could taste the foul odor on his tongue and he could feel the familiar touch of exposed flesh in his hands. The wounds he sustained were swiftly knitting themselves back together while his own blood seemed to evaporate under the steam it released when exposed to oxygen.

 

This was bad…

 

He knew it was bad when he could hear the thrumming voice of Levi’s calling his name. It wasn’t strong, but it was there for his ears to hear…

 

Eren ruined it...he knew he did when he slowly got to his feet…For once in his lifetime he didn’t want that man to fear him. He had been laughing with him just a few hours before all of this had happen. If only he insisted to go home earlier this wouldn’t have have to happen now… At less not on his birthday, he should have known this day was a curse for him. He should have known better to trust his better judgement than to go on a whim.

 

“Le...vi…”

 

Eren had never cry after his mother death, he didn’t shed a single tear for his loneliness...but, it was different now he had that same overwhelming feeling as before burning so painfully behind his lid. He wanted to cry it because it was happening all over again.

 

He couldn’t go through this again he couldn’t handle another rejection.

 

He just couldn’t… Especially from someone who had taken the time to actually tried to get to know him personally.

 

“....Forget….”

 

Levi’s trigger finger twitched on the trigger when Eren called his name to murmuring something else underneath his breath.

 

“Eren?”

 

Levi clasp his gun on his holster his fingers graze the hunting knife beside it, he didn’t pull it free from its sheath when he let his arms fall to his side.

 

“Forget...forget that you ever knew me..”

 

Eren’s voice raised louder this time for Levi to hear, just when Eren could hear him taking his first  step toward him, he panicked.

 

“Stay Back!”

 

Even though Eren knew he ruined everything he couldn’t let Levi get infected by being careless enough to come to him and touch any fluid that was on him and possible fluid around him.

 

Levi seemed to ignore his plea for he was either in shock or delusional that Eren made his voice go harder and more feral to emphasize his point and for good measure he even throw in a growl when he spoke.

 

“ Don’t come near me!”

 

Eren thought it would have done  the trick if he haven’t heard another crunch on the sand ground.

 

“Damn it, Levi!”

 

Eren was angry at him he should be running away not coming towards him.

 

“Eren...”

 

Eren couldn’t help, but feel rattle at the tone Levi took up with him it was different then all the other one’s he had used up till now. It terrified him more than the monster that was inside him that wanted out, that wanted to feed.

 

Before Eren could turn on him he took off running, he wasn’t worried about those bodies staying there since he took care of their core. They’ll evaporate in no time just like his blood that vanished in a matter of seconds. The body would turn into ashes in a matter of moments so no evidence would be left behind.

 

Levi watched him flee and before he could think of his own action his own feet moved of their own accord to give chase after him.

 

“Eren!”

  
**_Sneak Peak:_ **

**_Here's a picture of Eren without his blindfold!_ **

 

 

 


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hours had passed and his condition never changed that Eren could finally relax and feel at ease. 
> 
> Levi wasn’t one of them…he was still human, but immune to the virus… Or so Eren thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "I must say I truly love my beta SilentSphinx she helped tremendously on this story. The reason i posted another chapter of Cannibalism so soon is due to the high demands, I believe this will tie you over until my next rounds. Comments and kudos are welcome!"
> 
> My tumblr account is Undertakerla.tumblr.com  
> I'll be posting a few new art soon.

_ **Chapter Two** _

_ **Hunger** _

 

Levi panted heavily his lungs burning from within, he lost sight of Eren the second he broke through the clearing of the beach parking lot. Eren was nowhere in sight that Levi gave an irritated tch. Pulling out his cellphone he made a quick call to Erwin who picked up on the second ring.

 

“I need a clean up crew on Porto Pollo beach, wear a suit.”

 

Levi hung up before Erwin could get a word in, he didn’t have the time nor the patience to explain his situation right now. Levi made it back to his vehicle thinking Eren would be there and when he didn’t see him he gave a heavy sigh. It was foolish for him to think that he would still be there after he had just fled from him.

 

“Eren…”

 

Levi unlocked his trunk his eyes landed on Eren’s wetsuit beside his duffle bag, reaching in he pulled the slightly wetsuit into his hand. He could barely make out Eren’s scent from the sea salted water from the ocean. Bringing it to his nose he smelled it, deeply recalling Eren’s long wet hair on his skin from just hours before.

 

_‘Eren..’_

 

Moving the material away from his nose he put it back inside the trunk of his car.

 

“Where did you run off too?”

 

If Eren would have stayed they could have done something.

 

What that was Levi wasn’t completely sure of what that might of be, but they could have talked or some shit… Couldn’t they? Digging into a separate duffle bag he reloaded his gun he had on him but, this time he added a bit more fire power on him just in case if he another run in with them. Never again will he leave the house without backup and even he had planned to relax and actually have fun with Eren. Assuming they could do this again if Eren hasn’t fled to a whole new country after tonight.

 

Shutting the trunk he had to jog back on bare feet since he lost his sandals through all that chaos. The second he gets this shit settled, the faster he can go after Eren, he needed to find him because if he doesn’t then he knows that everything would end with them for sure.

 

***

 

Eren was quick to pick up the old backpack he had hidden in a secret compartment in his bedroom underneath the hardwood floor beside his bed. Inside that bag, was contained his mother’s diary and that man’s journals and dvds.

 

When Eren needed to flee this was all that he needed to bring with him, but since times had changed when he had been a kid, he knows he can’t go running around in bloody clothes so he grabbed a second bag tossing in two changes of clothes. Eren didn’t stop there, he packed up his small savings and tossed it inside the second bag too. He even got up to grab a few more things from the bathroom and packed it inside his bag. When there was nothing else he needed to take with him he left the house. To Eren this would be the second time he would lose a home again, he wouldn’t say ‘his’ home because it really wasn’t a home that was meant for him truly.

 

The temporary places he had stayed in previously couldn’t be called a home because he had stayed inside the buildings of abandoned houses or closed down business that couldn’t stay. To him it was a free place to stay in that kept him away from the weather’s elements and it was good enough for him. Eren used places like those so he could save and collect money for something bigger and better things for himself. But, it also kept him from being discovered if someone was looking for him specifically.

 

It hadn’t been easy for him in the beginning, but he managed to pull it off by the skin of his teeth. All his past struggles seemed meaningless now when he can see the humans race bleak existence. To think that all of his hard work would seem wasted now, made him angry at the humans. It was as if the world was telling him that no matter how hard he struggles to crawl out of the gutter, a normal life was never meant for him to enjoy even if it were the simple finer things in life for which humans take for granted all the time.

 

To have a roof over one's head, to eat at a table until one is full and to bathe in warm water before one lays their head down on the pillow to rest. That was all Eren wanted in life beside spending his time to tend to the flowers needs. It was just a simple lifestyle to have a house he can live out his solitude life. Now he couldn’t even have that since the humans robbed that from him.

 

Perhaps this time he would learn that he should really give up on ever finding a home where he could truly belong too. It didn’t work the first time and the second time he only got a few years out of it.

 

Leaving his home and his plants he felt bad for abandoning them like this, especially after spending so many hours with them. If the world hadn’t gone to utter hell, he’ll find a home for them or plant them somewhere when he’s under the radar again. Until then they’ll have to survive on their own or die from the lack of care.

 

If Eren wasn’t wrong within the first 24 hours the infection will spread and by the time it reached  38 hours they’ll be overrun by them. And he can safely say by within 68 hours this world would no longer be the world they all lived in. Their peaceful era would end and a new world will spread throughout the Earth like wildfire.

 

Unless they were in a place that was too cold for the infection to spread then there isn’t much

hope for them unless they were immune to it and could fight back to get to such a place.

 

“I guess the project didn’t really die along with them…”

 

So much for that plan, but why did it take twelve years for it to resurface again? If anything , Eren had expected this world to end a lot sooner so they either had to start off by scratch again, or they did something to delay the reaction time for it to spread.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if one of those experiments had broken free...humans are such foolish creatures…”

 

Eren murmured, the long haired brunet looked up to a sky he couldn’t see at all, what was on his mind was Levi calling his name.

 

“Levi…”

 

***

 

“So where is Eren?”

 

Levi watched from the sideline as Hanji scooped up some sand, the body was still evaporating in front of their eyes.

 

“You were with him up til now weren’t you?”

Levi gave Erwin the eye,

 

“No, we split up. Eren wanted to go home earlier. I offered him a ride home but, he declined. Where he is now, I don’t know.”

 

Levi intentionally covered up for Eren,

 

“Really, so I suppose those shoes over there aren’t his then.”

 

Levi shrugged his shoulder,

 

‘ _How the fuck would you know about Eren’s shoes in the first place?’_

 

Levi swore if he had been followed by these shit lickers he was going to gut them dry.

 

“He took off, Erwin. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

 

“Then tell me what happened because right now Eren is a suspect.”

 

Levi folded his arms, his pale silver blue hues digging into Erwin’s dark blue eyes.

 

“I told him I loved him and he ran from me. Happy?”

 

Levi’s sour mood was down right potent that even Erwin backed off from him. Sure, Levi was telling a little white lie. He did tell Eren he loved him, but he didn’t run from him because of that.

 

“I’m sorry it didn’t go well for you. I’ll put out an apb for him.”

  
Erwin told him as he folded his own arms across his thick chest there was something bothering him and he couldn’t quite place a name to it. Perhaps when he looked over the crime pictures something will jump out to him. But, something obviously didn’t seem right because the body looked like they had been physically pulled apart by something.

 

“Don’t treat him like a criminal, an Amber alert would have been better.”

  
“But, he’s not kidnapped and he’s not a child. I have a feeling you do want to find him soon don’t you? I also have a few questions I would like to ask him myself..”

 

Levi tsked at him, whatever questions he had for him now fell on deaf ears when he looked in the direction Eren had taken off at.

 

_‘I’ll try his home first...’_

 

Even though he thinks it’ll be pointless to start there, it would be a start since he doesn’t have much of a lead on the man himself.

 

***

 

When all said and done, Levi did go to his flower shop to start his own investigation to his displeasure not only was Eren not there but it looked like he took a few things and left, he knows because a few things were out of place.

 

“He ran…”

 

It shouldn’t have come as a shock to him, but it did. He had this strange hope that Eren would be waiting for him.

 

“Shit, I knew I should had put a tracer on that man while I had the chance.”

 

It was no use dwelling on it when he looked through his drawers, half of them were empty of course. This was the first time he has ever been in this man’s home that wasn’t inside of his shop and from the looks of it. Eren held no personal valuables, there were no pictures hanging on the wall, no accessories, no memos that weren’t about the plants well being. No schedules for any type of an appointment. There wasn’t even medicine in this place or much item of food in the kitchen. This place couldn’t even be called a home since it held no warmth, there wasn’t even a plants in sight on the upper level of his home. It was just...bare… Levi notice he only had a small selection of clothing in general and some towels with a few cleaning products and personal hygiene products…

 

It was so...hollow….even he had a picture of his mother inside his home and of his squadron.

 

Levi noticed a small blue journal bound by a brown stripe to keep the book closed, he picked it up. It looked like a journal of sorts that he felt a little guilty for opening it and prying inside the contents. For some reason this one had number two on the very first page that was heavily written over and over again that looked frantic and angry...or possibly scared..

 

Flipping to the next page it was blank, but when he flipped to the page after that there were tiny slanted words across the line. What he read from a few pages alone had Levi tear his gaze from the book. There was a old rusty color on it, a color that looked like dry blood.

 

‘ _April 19..._

_That monster....it hasn’t been born for a month yet...and it has all its teeth. He’s going to eat me… I know he will… I’m scared...I’m afraid of it… Why can’t I kill it? I feed it rat poison...a large quantity of it...and it shows no sign of effecting him. Why? Why why why? I hate him...I despise it so much… Why? Why did that man do this to me? Why was that thing ever born? I don’t understand… Is this God’s way of punishing me? Why?_

 

_May 1st..._

_Today...I exposed him to carbon dioxide… I filled his room full of it… He’s hungry… I can hear him scratching at the door… Three hours has passed… I finally let him out… That man will be home, I have to air it out... Damn this monster. Damn this monster straight to hell._

 

_May 15th..._

_Grisha is gone, probably for a meeting about that abomination that sitting  in the living room… It’s eating… It’s eating a bird...that did nothing to it…. It’s chest completely open... I can’t stand it. The poor animals that are lured in by that thing’s smile...fell into a trap...to their death. All it does is eat the live meat of god’s creatures. It must be destroyed.. I’ll kill it… I’ll kill it with my own hands…_

 

_May 19th..._

_I gathered the courage to kill it… I stabbed it so many times...in the belly...in the heart...even when it tried to heal I went mad with rage and stabbed it more... so much so that the limbs weren’t attach to the body. It didn’t die… it could never dies… It’s growing… It’s getting bigger… This monster will kill me...for all of my transgressions… I’ll die by those hands...by his teeth…. His hunger is insatiable now… Dear god...what will become of me...I’m scared. Save me… God, please…. Save me from this monster…from this abomination that was never meant to be born._

 

Levi wanted to know why Eren had this journal...Eren didn’t seem like the person to have anything of personal belongings for himself considering what his home look like, but considering how old and wornout this journal is it must have been important for him to have it…

 

Yet, if it were important then why would he leave it behind. Did he forget it in his hurry to leave...After all he did found it hidden in a drawer amongst the things he left behind. What was he going to do? Eren might be gone for good if he doesn’t find him within the first 48 hours.

 

‘ _Levi, don’t you think this world is cruel, but very beautiful?’_

 

Levi had left his place to drive around the city looking for him, his past conversation resurfacing from his memories. The time when he could get that man to talk he would spout out things he didn’t understand.

 

‘ _Did you know… that mother Earth would use any type of means to destroy any sort of infection or foreign things that’s inside her.’_

 

Levi glanced over to the blue journal he took with him.

 

‘ _You shouldn’t get too close to me. I’ll bring you misfortune.’_

 

Levi peeled his eyes off the book to look at the darkened road,

 

‘ _Nothing good will ever come of this.’_

 

Levi wasn’t stupid, after what he has seen...and from what he has read… It just seemed appropriate to think that this journal was talking about Eren. It would have explained a few things, like why he would never eat with him. Or why he would stray away from populated areas, not like he was a fan of overly populated places himself either, and most of all why he would always set himself up to being alone. Also, why he didn’t seem to care about social status or morals because none of it truly applied to him.

 

‘ _You know...it would have been better if I could live alone. Because that way I can’t hurt anyone and...no one can hurt me. It’s just that...I’ll die if I were to live alone.”_

 

Levi didn’t understand what he had meant back then which was why he never made the connection of him being different until now. Was it because Eren rarely talked about himself… Was it because he always wore that damn blindfold or spoke in that same monotone way. Everytime he open his mouth he would always say some things that would strike a chord in him.

 

Up and down these blocks to around the corner, Levi couldn’t seem to find him and even though it was hitting straight to four am in the morning he still didn’t rest. Eren couldn’t have possibly have taken anything on wheels his car sickness wouldn’t have allowed him to sit still for a long period of time.

 

So where was he if he wasn’t on foot, did he perhaps overlook something he had missed. He could be hiding anywhere in this city and he wouldn’t even know it. For all his effort he still didn’t know jack squat about him, but that didn’t stir his determination to find him any less.

 

‘ _I will find you.’_

 

He thought,

 

‘ _And when I do. I won’t let you escape.’_

 

He vowed, Levi didn’t give a shit what Eren is anymore he just needed to see him and that was all that mattered to him up to this point.

 

***

 

“Levi?....Levi? Oiii Earth to short stacks!”

 

The raven haired male lifted his stunning silver blue hues to meet with chocolate brown, the glare he gave had the brunet hiding behind a paper file.

 

“ _Hah_ …”

 

Hanji’s danger sensor, that was non-existence until now had her put an arms length of distance between her and the irritable male.

 

“Look at you Mr. Grumpy pants.”

 

“Hanji, now isn’t the time to be fucking with me. What is it?”

 

Even Levi’s chilly voice had the hair on the back of Hanji’s neck standing up on high ends,

 

“...Well, for one no one has seen Eren… However, the lab results are in. I could only salvage so much from the remains before it evaporated. Their structure was truly fascinating more or less, they were human. But, before I could break it down the cells were devouring each other.”

 

Levi’s thin eyebrows actually raised a little,

 

“What do you mean by devouring each other.”

 

“Exactly as it sounded, the red cells and the white cells were being eaten by a different cell I have never seen before. It looked like a parasitic worm of sort, but I couldn’t really make it last long enough for me to be positive.”

 

‘ _So in other word you don’t have shit...’_

 

Levi thought as he ran a hand through his hair kicking back in his chair, the journal he took from Eren’s place was still in his other hand.

 

“That’s not helping anyone.”

 

“I know, if you hadn’t killed it I could have studied it more.”

 

Levi lowered his gaze back to the journal, he barely finished the first thirty or so pages.

 

“ I had no intention of letting that shit eat me, Hanji.”

 

Hanji placed both her hands on her hips and bent down to him,

 

“Yeah, I know, but about that… They looked like they were torn apart, Levi. It just doesn’t add up if you opened fire on them…”

 

“Like I said before they did that to each other when they were fighting over me. All I can say they stopped moving when the back of their neck was ripped off. End of story.”

 

The fact that Levi was covering for Eren the best as he could on such short notice showed where he was going to go with this.

 

Hanji hasn’t been the only one questioning him, Erwin kept looking at the crime scene photos and would question him at every turn. It was annoying as fuck that he threatened that tall bastard that he would blow off his eyebrows with a gun.

 

“Alright, but there was a witness a woman that claimed a long haired male had tackled one of those things. Was he Eren?.”

 

Levi stood up taking the journal he found with him,

 

“Eren went home, there’s plenty of long haired bastards on that beach Hanji. It wasn’t Eren. Instead of wasting my time with these questions. Get back to work.”

 

“Eh? Where are you going?”

 

“Out. Staying here is just a waste of my time.”

 

Levi tucked the book under his arm passing Mikasa on his way out, the raven haired woman looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it.

 

Erwin kept to his word and an apb was sent out to find the missing brunet, but not a single lead led to finding that boy. It was like he was all over the damn place, but no where at all, even when he gave them a sketch art that was a replica of that boy. Levi still didn’t get shit from it so he was back to square one. Checking out Eren’s home for possible leads he might have missed last night.

 

***

 

Eren wore a cap on top of his head his long haired hidden underneath the baseball cap, he wore long sleeves and long pants to hide most of his skin. He still wore the blindfold that would never change, but this time he had sunglasses on to hide it a little bit better.

  
He could hear his name on the news that labeled him as a suspect or someone missing, he wasn’t sure which, but there was a pretty accurate description of him that could only come from one man.

 

“Again, the one the SLSC is looking for is called Eren Yaeger he’s 5 foot 11 with a lean,  medium build and weighs about 154 pounds. His hair color is dark brown that’s usually up in a ponytail, but when worn down is hair length past just a little bit down his waist. His skin is medium brown like caramel he has no tattoos, but he does have multiple piercings on his right ear and a single one on his left ear. He’s usually wears a blindfold over his eyes. Here’s a sketch of the man the Scouting Legion Survey Corps is looking for. If anyone has any information about Eren Yaeger please contact the SLSC hotline that is 078-870-4013.”

 

Eren resisted the urge to shake his head, honestly… Levi was just too much for him, but to think that he would actually put out an APB on him did something to him. What that was he wasn’t so sure as he placed a hand over his chest.

 

He knew that Levi was affiliated with that military base and all, but he didn’t think he would use that means of connection to track him down. Eren just wasn’t so sure if Levi was turning him in for being a monster so his team could interrogate and experiment on him or if he was just seriously looking for him because he wanted to see him and to understand what he had just seen.

 

Which one it was he didn’t know and so he was hesitant about meeting him, getting up Eren made his move.

 

“Levi...you should have taken my advice to heart to forget about me…”

 

Eren slugged his backpack over his shoulder and made like a leaf and disappeared once more.

 

The whole time he was lying low Eren thought about all the past conversation he had with Levi...how gentle he was to him.

 

_**((Flashback))** _

 

‘ _You know, Eren. you don’t talk much, but when you do. I feel happy. It’s like you’re finally acknowledging me that I exist to you.’_

 

_Eren thought back that he could relate to that so painfully well that he responded with little to small noises as much as possible. Just for him to know he had his attention and he would acknowledge him to the best of his ability._

 

‘ _Say, Eren can I touch you? I want to hold your hand.’_

 

_Levi would always ask him before he touched him, it was probably because he would always flinch or shy away from any physical contact that Levi was patient enough to baby his need. Eren would always feel embarrassed by that fact and would deny him, but after awhile Eren had to ask him why he wanted physical contact with him so much._

 

‘ _Why? There’s nothing good about touching...what’s the point in physical contact isn’t it fine just to be able to see it?’_

 

_Levi had been wise not to ask him if he had been abused to think in such a way, so instead of asking he answered Eren's question truthfully._

 

‘ _It means you’re close to that person. To be able to touch the one you want gives you a sense of happiness that reassures you in your time of need. If you want to touch me, you’re free to do so. You don’t have to ask me everytime when you want to touch me, Eren. I want you too.’_

 

‘ _It’ll just hurt...’_

 

‘ _No it won’t, look I want you to try it. If you think it’s bad I won’t touch you I won’t bring it up again. But if it’s good, if it feels nice, we can continue from there.’_

 

_Eren could remember Levi taking off his leather gloves and sticking them in his coat pocket before he lifted one hand in the air as if he was making a solemn oath to tell the truth and nothing but the truth in court. Of course, Eren couldn’t see it, but he knew the sound so well enough he can imagine that was the case._

 

_It was then that Eren stepped out of his comfort zone to lift his own hands up to reach out and touch a hand that moved to be in the direct line of his contact._

 

‘ _Is it painful, Eren?’_

 

_Eren shook his head, his warm fingers slide down the palm of his hands, it was big, that had calluses on it. It was cold, despite him wearing gloves before Levi just stayed still as Eren’s fingers slide back up to long, slender fingers. It wasn’t painful, it didn’t hurt even when Levi made the move to lace his fingers with his._

 

‘ _N..no...it’s not painful...’_

 

‘ _Then is it pleasant?’_

 

_Eren didn’t know so he couldn’t respond to it as Levi lowered his head to their adjoined hands._

 

‘ _You know, Eren. It feels good to me. I like it. You’re hands are a lot warmer than mine.’_

 

_The kiss that Levi placed on his hands was cold, but it felt so warm to him that he could feel the heat rise to his ears and possibly making his cheeks rosy._

 

‘ _I...I think...I think I might like it...too..’_

 

_Since then, Eren would allow him to hold his hands but never once did he let him hug him. However, Levi could get away with touching his arms, or caress his cheeks and even on rarer occasions he would let him touch his head._

 

_**((End of Flashback))** _

 

‘ _Oh, Levi...I want to see you...’_

 

But, Eren knows he could not, especially now when everyone was looking for him, right now he was securing a safe house. A safe house he will need when everything gets out of hand, he knows it’s only just a matter of time. Eren had listened on the news that there was a strain of illness going around that’s very much like the case of the cold or the flue. They were experiencing the signs of those who had been infected.

 

From past experience, Eren knew what they looked like, they would experience leakage that wasn’t of tears or mucus, but of blood that can come out of one’s ears as well. They would lose complexion some even looked like cancer patients if anything. They would lose their hair and their eyes would be less responsive to light. If Eren had to compare them to a sickly human than he would compare them to those of a cancer patient that was on death's door.

 

To think that Levi might get caught in the mix of this, Eren was hesitant on the choices he should make…

 

He could kidnap him and keep him safe, or he could leave him be and let him die…

 

But, when he thought of a world without Levi his heart squeezed painfully and he gave a mournful sound that stirred even the deep beast inside him.

 

Eren was almost close to tears for the third time that was less than twelve hours of him leaving Levi like that. That part of him brushed against him making that strange animalistic sound as it pressed itself to him.

 

It was all in his mind and yet, he could physically feel it leaning on him, sniffing him as he made more of those grueling sounds.

 

_‘I can’t...he can’t...we can’t let him die...’_

 

He felt like there was a crushing weight on his chest making it so difficult to breathe that it took over to breathe for him.

 

_‘I...I need him...’_

 

Eren hands shook, he would clasp them together his walking footsteps ceased all movements.

 

‘ _I need him to be alive...’_

 

Eren lowered his head,

 

‘ _Even if he doesn’t love me, even if he doesn’t look at me again or touch me.._ ’

 

Eren lifted his head and put one foot in front of the other,

 

‘ _I need him to be alive, Even if he won’t talk to me again. I can still watch him from afar...keep him safe..’_

 

The monster within him seemed to understand as it let out a soft purring effect as it rubbed against him. Eren couldn’t stop himself from loving Levi when he wormed his way inside his head, inside his fragile heart.

 

***

 

Levi tended to the flowers Eren worked so hard to maintain, even in Eren’s secret garden room. Levi was amazed at what he has seen, especially with the plants that were submerged underwater, they were the most beautiful ones in his collection. The crystals were in variety of colors that had a special light over them to illuminate them and give them light. Eren never sold these kind of flowers to the customers.

 

Levi looked through his place with a fine comb, there was just nowhere he would have gone to hide.

 

The journal he finished reading was still on him in an off, shoulder bag, he figure the safest place for all of Eren’s secrets would to be on him personally than at his place or in his car.

 

“Eren…”

 

The shit he had read could make any steel-soldier’s stomach crunch, but that wasn’t the gist of it. The woman he read about in the book was called Carla, but she had stopped writing around thirty pages in. The rest of the journal pages were written by Eren’s hand and the content of which he wrote could put a grown man to tears. It was towards the end of the journal did he realize that he had been writing inside those pages in the same journal as the one who condemns Eren for being something he had no choice of being.

 

_March 15th_

 

_Never in my life would I find myself writing for someone else, but here I am thinking about him at odd hours of the day and sometimes even at night. The conversation he strikes with me to the time he touches me. I find myself always looking forward to our long silent walks on the beach. Our bare feet leaving sandy footprints for the ocean waves to erase any evidence of us being together. I don’t know why this is happening and truthfully I’m scared. I’m scared of myself and what I can do to him if given the opportunity. I can’t take that chance but I know I’m weak. I’m weak because I find myself longing to be in his presence, to see him with my own two eyes. To hear his low voice whispering my name. To feel his cold fingers entwine with my hot ones. I can’t move away from him, I find myself wanting the connection that was never meant for me. The light he gives to me makes the dark road I walk on so much brighter...and yet, so much uglier for me to see. Perhaps it’s time for me to vanish, but having said that  I find myself not wanting too… Before it too late for me to run from him, consider how attached I am too him . I’m a ‘monster’ and I am ‘undeserving’ when I’m with him I tend to forget that until I am no longer  within his presence… To prevent myself from ever forgetting this again I’ll end my own existence. That shall be my gift to him...my affection towards him. I don’t know if this could be called love… but, this is a first for me. This is the first time… That I ever wanted someone so badly (for myself just for ‘me’) as I want him. What that want is I’m not so sure but, it feels like the ‘need’ I need to survive...and it strikes me as something powerful. Before I die. I’ll be sure to burn any traces of me from this world. That is all I could ever give to him. He brought hope for me. It’s the least I can do for him._

 

_Levi, thank you._

 

_Thank you._

 

How many times had Levi read that entry he didn’t know, but he can recite it now. Day had turned into the afternoon and shortly after that it turned to night. Every few hours he would get a call from either Erwin, Hanji, and Petra. None of the news he wanted to hear and Mike has never gotten back to him about digging up Eren’s past so the kid probably has lived off radar all of his life or he had changed identities so many times maybe Mike couldn’t find anything at all. He even told him about Carla hoping to gain some sort of leverage of Eren’s past. If the woman had given birth to Eren then there must have been a record about him somewhere.

 

Levi went up to his bedroom sitting on Eren’s bed, he would settle back on the pillow with Eren’s journal on his lap. He was hoping Eren would return here if this journal was important to him then he will come back for it. He just hopes it’ll be soon because he was waiting for him, he wants to see him. He wants to see him so bad that he looked out Eren’s bedroom window his back pressed up against Eren’s pillow.

 

***

 

Even though Eren ate not too long ago it didn’t feel like it at all, it was as if he was always so damn hungry. But, Eren was sure he ate those two bodies so why couldn’t he feel full from just that. Since he was on the run his food source was pretty low especially with the apb alert on him so his options were limited. Hunting animals wouldn’t be good enough for him, what he was craving was a live human a fresh human. His gums ached from just the thought about it, his fangs tingled he needed to eat to sink his fangs into the warm flesh of a human. He was just so hungry he felt like he could go mad from the pain.

 

In fact, Eren did just that when he smelled a human isolated behind a trash can. They were far away enough from other humans that Eren could take that chance. He can instinctively tell that the human was male by his stench alone had the foul odor of sweat, the fruity decay of trash, and a hint of dirt and animal urine. Never mind the overwhelming stench of booze that seemed to hit Eren in a wave.

 

Eren wouldn’t even be surprised if he was a addicted to some sort of drug, if he could he would like to avoid eating the homeless but in his current situation, beggars surely can’t be choosers when he rounded the trash can to see the man sleeping holding the neck of a liquor bottle. Eren licked his lips and moved to get closer doing a last check of his surroundings he made a swift kill muffling the male’s surprised scream with his hands. He could tell that that the man’s eyes were wide and fearful until slowly the life faded from his eyes.

 

Picking up the human body Eren took it away, he couldn’t get caught for eating it out in public and he couldn’t risk getting blood on his clothes. He needed to feed swiftly, yet cleanly so he didn’t have to clean up after himself too much. The woods were the best place to go as he carried the human male. Eren’s nose cringed at the foul stench this male gave off that Eren couldn’t eat him that he had to discard the clothes and find a way to bathe him. He honestly didn’t want to take him with him to his new hideout, but he couldn’t bring himself to eating a human that was so filthy that could leave a bad taste in his mouth.

 

Taking him back seemed to be his only option since taking him into the woods to find some sort of water source seem to be out of the question especially when the police were out and the SLSC were looking for him.

 

By making his way back, Eren did bathe the human and when he fed he made sure his clothes were folded up in a small corner so he could eat without restriction. The place he was staying now was like an underground cellar, it had a shower, a toilet, and of course a small padded mattress. That was all there was inside that cellar. It wasn’t big and it was hidden behind an abandoned house of course. Who ever created this space must have used this place for some in keeper attendant. It was perfect for Eren so he wouldn’t complain that it was on the small size.

 

Ripping the flesh off the human male appeared to be a chore, he neither liked nor disliked this human male taste. The human male was doing nothing to his hunger, he felt like he had enough, but he wasn’t ‘satisfied’ as if something was just ‘missing’. Was the beast no longer satisfied with bland humans, was that it? He couldn’t go hunting another human that would smell better than this man to sate his hunger. Eren pulled back with a frown on his brows and his lips thin until it open.

“....Not it… this human… isn’t the right one either..”

 

Eren sighed, sitting back he placed a bloody finger inside his mouth lapping at whatever was dripping off his fingers. The meat alone was not the right kind no matter how he tried to eat him, the arms, the legs, his back or his overgrown belly. All he tasted was the fat that was attached to the meat that didn’t taste like food. So to Eren this was the wrong meat and he didn’t even put a dent on him.

 

Another sigh escaped all he could do was either finish eating him or discard the body, the second option seemed so much preferable than the first. But Eren was leaning over again to finish the job, he didn’t believe in wasting food no matter who it was.

 

It was a while before he could finish the job and clean up his mess. What Eren didn’t eat was his hair, teeth, nails, and nether region organ. Penis meat was not what they made it out to be and Eren wouldn’t eat it if it were the last thing on earth to eat. Especially when it smelled like it had an infection of sort, he may be immune to HIV, STD, and AIDS, but he would never try to eat that kind of shit if his life truly depended on it. He had his fair share of those kind of humans once when that man wanted to conduct an experiment on him if he could obtain their disease or what not.

 

Shaking his head he wanted to disregard that man existent entirely so when he bagged up the homeless man’s remains he took a shower to clean off any blood he got on him. If Eren liked anything it was to bathe under water to make himself feel clean again. Taking a shower or having the luxury of taking a bath was his favorite part of the day beside his time with Levi or tending to the flowers.

 

Tilting his head back his bright teal hues looked at the silver strains of rainbow dripping on his face misting his hair. Eren gave a soft sigh, the water pressure sucks, but at less the water was hot enough to be considered warm and not cold.

 

Eren could only stay in the shower for so long until it turned cold that he got out completely turning off the shower head. Seconds later he was toweling himself dry and slipping on a pair of clean clothes that was one of the two clothes he brought along with him.

 

Feeling clean after feeling so dirty he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair back into that ponytail.

 

Eren finally went to his bed taking his old childhood book bag with him, he would lean his back against the wall. Being on the floor wasn’t an issue for Eren since he was sleeping on a mattress that was off the concrete floor.

 

Opening his bag he searched through it to find the latest journal he had been writing in. He had the first journal and all of his father’s journals, but he could not find the second journal that belonged to his mother.

 

Eren frowned…

 

Something obviously didn’t add up to him that he searched again. This time he took everything out of the bag and he still couldn’t find it. Again his eyes scanned over the cover and he couldn’t see it.

 

He wasn’t blind he had the blindfold off and yet, he still didn’t see it.

 

“Where?”

 

The confusion he felt as he double checked for the second time he leaned back thinking he must have lost it somewhere which was unusual. He knew he had it before when he had been at his home… He remembers writing in it so he knew he had it before so where did he…

 

‘.....The drawer...’

 

Eren brought his hand up to run it through his bangs, he left the journal in the bottom drawer in his bedroom…No matter how he sees it, he needs to retrieve it that he started to pack his book bag. To think he had left it behind rattled him as he repacked his bag to set it aside, rather or not he should take it with him he was indecisive. Eren re-tied his blindfold over his eyes and slip the ball cap over his head which he had to tuck his haired inside the thing. When he was done he decided to take the book bag with him. It was better safe than sorry if someone stumble upon it and decided to get noisy. Since he knows he didn’t have that much time he moved his ass and considering it was dark he could even use that to his advantage.

 

Going back to that place seemed to be a challenge it was like every single blue suit was out tonight and the series of ambulances that could be heard driving back and forth. Made it difficult for Eren to approach the shop undetected and when he finally did get to that place he had an unnerving feeling that someone was watching the place. It shouldn’t have come to a surprise to him, he had expected it that much if ‘he’ was looking for him. He supposed the stealth ability he learned that came naturally to him always came in handy for circumstances like these. All he needed to do was go in and get the hell out as quickly as possible.

 

The moment Eren made his way inside he could smell him everywhere that his feet moved on their own. A few things had been moved, but he could smell fresh soil being watered by the fertilizer he had set out for this day.

 

Only one person would come in and tend to his plants because his stench was all over them like a second skin almost. Heading up the stairs he slowed his steps the closer he got to his bedroom for some reason. Levi’s scent smelled the strongest just behind those closed door that Eren opened the door slowly peeking his head inside.

 

A part of him was telling him to step away from this situation all entirely and make his escape, but his mother’s journal was just a few feet away from him. The silent squeak the door made and the hardwood floor that creaked under his slight weight was enough for the man who laid in his bed to turn around in bed gun point right at him. He could smell the gunpowder and the metallic iron in the air.

 

He knew that Levi was pointing a gun to him that Eren took a step back expecting the worst.

 

“Eren?”

 

The surprised tone was followed by a soft click of a safety lock being secured in place followed by it being lowered back down to the mattress so that it was no longer pointing at him.

 

“Eren.”

 

The shifting on his bed and the few creaks it made indicated Levi just got out of his bed so he was standing on his own two feet. Eren took another step back especially when Levi was closing in on the distance between them.

 

“Stay away. Stay away from me.”

 

The way Eren wrapped his arms about himself made him appear smaller despite his tall frame.

 

“Eren.”

 

“Don’t come near me, Levi. I’m warning you.”

 

‘ _Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.’_

 

Levi stopped just a few feet away from him,

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Eren.”

 

Eren wanted to give a humorless laugh at Levi’s reassurance,

 

“It’s not okay. It’ll never be okay.”

 

Eren told him,

 

“It will be.”

 

Levi assured him,

 

“How would you know? You know what I am don’t you? You saw what I did, didn’t you? You saw me eating them. You watched me devour them. So how can you just stand there and tell me that everything is okay?”

 

Levi took another step toward him,

 

“Levi I swear on my life if you don’t stop I will eat you. You know very damn well that I’m a monster now so why are you-”

 

“You wanna know what I think?”

 

Levi replied cutting him off,

 

“ I know that you protected a child and his mother from being ripped to shreds, you protected me from having to deal with her when she could have killed me..”

 

Eren squeezed his forearms with his fingers to keep from giving away anything.

 

“I didn’t do it for them or for you. I did it for myself. I was hungry, they were food. I ate. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed ripping them apart and feasting on them to sustain my own life. You’re no different from them or anything else that I’ve decide to kill.”

 

Levi actually narrowed his eyes at him that couldn’t be seen to Eren,

 

“If you had enjoyed it, then why the hell did you look like the world just caved in on your ass when you faced me. You didn’t enjoy it. So you can drop the tough shit.”

 

Eren lips actually thinned that he gave a low rumbling growl deep inside his throat.

 

“You don’t know anything about me! How would you know how I feel?”

 

Eren shouted, he didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to confront Levi like this. Not like this...Never like this.

 

“How do I know? I thought about you, the previous conversations we had and the blue journal you left behind. I read all of it, every word, Eren.”

 

Eren’s growls actually ceased even his crossed arms loosened a bit until it fall apart.

 

“W-what?”

 

“I know, Eren.”

 

Eren shook his head he was lying...wasn’t he...but, how would he know about a journal especially the color of it…

 

“I know about Carla, I know about you, I know about your feelings for me, Eren. Which is why I won’t let you run this time. I’m not afraid of you, I could care less if you eat people or not, my feelings for you haven’t changed.”

 

Eren wasn’t sure where this was going he had been prepared for a fight, a physical one at that, but Levi was disarming his aggression as fast as it had came with words alone. A part of him wanted to hear what he has to say to him. And, yet there’s another part of him who wanted to run away so badly.

 

“Yeah, I was shocked about it, but in a way it made sense. The journal just made it clearer for me to understand you. Why you don’t socialize, why you didn’t like to be touched, why you wouldn’t eat. I knew you were different I just didn’t piece it together of what was so different about you, despite you telling me in my face point blank about yourself.”

 

Eren heard him take another step towards him and another his scent getting stronger by the second that Eren bit into his lower lip, he bit it hard enough to draw blood.

 

“Eren, I told you before didn’t I? I love you. That hasn’t changed.”

 

Eren flinched the second he felt cold fingers touch just the little side of his chin to cup his cheeks.

 

“No one...no one can ever love a monster like me…”

 

The crack in his tone, the way he waver with his words, Eren’s eyes burned and he could tell that his bloody tears were seeping through his blindfold to cause tear streaks to run down his cheek off his chin.

 

Levi tilted his head back up to him.

 

“I can. I’m not just anyone.”

 

Levi let his hand slip behind the back of Eren’s head to drag him down to his level.

 

“Don’t....”

 

Eren’s tone was hoarse he couldn’t do this,

 

“Levi don’t do this to me…”

 

Levi’s silent urging was rewarded by Eren’s hesitance to lower himself to his level finally.

 

“You shouldn’t even want to touch me….those things...they were human...I eat humans, Levi….surely you can’t-”

 

“Eren. Drop it, I don’t want to hear it.”

 

Levi told him,

 

“People eat animals, animals eat each other, and in some cases there will be humans that eat other humans if not animals. It’s just how it is in this world. You didn’t sign up for this shit, Eren.”

 

“But, I’m not human. I’m a monster…”

 

Levi gave him one of those signature silent huffs of his that Eren couldn’t move back fast enough when Levi licked his lower lip swiping at the blood that had still been there.

 

The feel of Levi’s wet tongue swiping at his lower lip had the boy tossing his head back, his palms were the next thing he used to push Levi away from physically.

 

“Levi no!”

 

Eren’s voice actually shook this time,

 

“You shouldn’t have done that!”

 

Levi’s eyes narrowed on him,

 

“Done what?”

 

“This.”

 

Eren made a gesture to his lips,

 

“I could still infect you with body fluids alone. You’ll be like….’them’ you’ll be like those infected titans.”

Levi actually frowned,

‘ _Titans?’_

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Eren reached up to grasp his own hair,

 

“Those….that.. thing that I was eating at the beach. They’re called ‘titans’ they are the infected humans that came in contact with the A-T-V virus… It makes them crave meat preferably humans. You just...you just licked my blood...I could have infected you now.”

 

The way Eren sounded so remorseful had Levi think twice about his action, but in the end he knew he was going to catch something sooner or later and he would have rather it had been Eren to do so.

 

“How long does it usually take to be infected?”

 

Eren lowered his head clasping his hands together,

 

“Six hours...maybe even less...depending on the situation…”

 

Levi closed his eyes for a few moments,

 

“And what will happen to me if I am infected.”

 

Eren thought back to all the past symptoms he had seen while he had been younger…

 

“Lack of energy, anything you drink or eat your body will reject it. You’ll feel like you have a cold or maybe the flu, but you’ll experience leakage of blood from the ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. Hair loss comes after that and your skin will turn an ashen grey. The pupil of your eyes will be glassy and unresponsive to lights in general while your iris can change from one color that can be red or gray with silver and red vessels… Your gums will turn yellow and your veins will become more prominent on your body… There are some cases, but rare that humans can be immune to the A-T-V…”

 

Levi opened his eyes, so in other words if he isn’t sick in the first six hours than he was golden right?

 

“I know what you’re thinking and no that’s not the case… The waiting period is usually 24 hours, they would however start to show sign within the first six hours...but, like I said it’s different for everyone depending on the situation.”

 

Levi wasn’t going to stand there wasting valuable time on the what if theory.

 

“If that’s true, then there isn’t that much time to waste now is there.”

 

Levi didn’t need to look up to Eren’s face to see him having one of those ‘huh’ moments when he grabbed one of the boy’s wrist to lead him back inside his bedroom.

 

“I want to touch you, Eren. Will you let me make love to you as I am now?”

 

Eren blinked as if he didn’t hear him right, or maybe it was more like he was confused as to what he was asking of him right now...

 

“What do you mean by that…?”

 

Eren had stop walking just before they could even reach the bed,

 

“I’ll show you if you tell me yes. I want to make you mine. I need to make you mine.”

 

Eren was completely still now, at times like these he wished he could just remove his blindfold and actually look at the person.

 

“....I don’t think-”

 

“Don’t think, Eren. Just feel. What do you want?”

 

Eren wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he knew that if Levi were to become one of them he would kill him and then himself… He had meant what he thought earlier...he couldn’t live without him, he needed him….

“What I want… I want you… But, I don-”

 

The kiss to the back of his fingers up to his wrist was the only thing that shut Eren up as he felt Levi pulling him down. His taller body was bending down to Levi’s height, it was quite the angle even for Eren as he felt Levi’s lips press against his own, the cut he made earlier had already healed and the blood that had remained there was gone.

 

“Levi…”

 

The silent mn Eren made when Levi pressed his lips more into his, Eren could appreciate the shape of the man’s lips.  They weren’t big, they were slim and soft that fit his petite form… It was...nice he had been expecting it to be hard or maybe rough, but the feathery kisses he pecked on his lips seemed too good to be true.

 

Even when Levi swiped his tongue over his lips he didn’t pull away this time…

 

“If you become like them...I will have to kill you…”

 

“Do it. If there’s no cure for this, then I want you to.”

 

Levi murmured against his lips, Eren’s heart ached painfully as Levi kept pressing his lips against his. It was as if he was expecting something to happen if he waited patiently long enough, again Eren didn’t understand what he wanted. So when he parted his lips to speak it was then that Levi’s tongue dived into his unprotected barrier.

 

The high pitch sound he gave slowly gave way into a low moan that sounded foreign to Eren’s ears. Everything was ringing inside his ears, the loud stuttering heartbeat was more than just erratic when it pounded against his rib cage. The brunet even felt warmer than normal when Levi angled his head so he could lick the roof of his mouth. It was so painfully obvious that Eren didn’t know what to do with himself, his hands were frozen, his tongue laid flat, all he knew was that he had a strange feeling circulating inside his stomach going down to the part of the body that had been lying dormant until now.

 

Levi shifted his tongue poking and probing Eren’s tongue to move with his, enticing him into an erotic dance just for two. Levi’s patience was rewarded when Eren’s tongue did move to his silent provocation. The sound Eren was making was soft and cute that was sweet and pleasant to Levi’s ears, even his short gasps could be considered erotic when he pulled back for air.

 

Levi was the one to pull him back down into the kiss, this time Eren responded to his poking that he would press back as if to push him out of his mouth, but Levi pressed back twice as hard giving into a throaty moan himself. His cold hands cupping the boy’s cheeks to guide him in the direction he wanted. Eren seemed to match the aggression with a shove of his own that Levi easily twirled his tongue around Eren’s to suck on the sensitive flesh that had Eren shivering with another sweet sounding moan escaping the boy’s lips. Levi enjoyed it, he enjoyed kissing him at long last. All the other attempts he made had always been unsuccessful until now. Lifting one of his hands up higher he pulled off the ball cap that was covering the brunet hair so he could toss it to the side landing on Eren’s hardwood floor. What followed next was Eren’s bookbag he had on his shoulder. At first Eren had been hesitant about letting the bag go, but Levi’s skillful tongue had distracted him long enough that the heavy sack dropped behind him noisily.

 

“Levi…”

 

Levi pulled back to place sweet feathery kisses down the brunet chin and just below it he placed another against the boy’s throat. The boy startled and yelped as he pushed him back he watched Eren lift his hand to the place he kissed. The way he blushed and the way he looked so nervous and unsure of himself Levi smiled releasing a huff as he pulled Eren back down to him so he could attack his throat. The squeaks this boy made were shooting right down his groin that he had never felt this hard in his whole entire life.

 

“C-cut it out, L-levi...Not ah!...not there...not there!”

 

Levi licked a fine line up his throat avoiding the leather cord that was always around Eren’s neck. Just by biting him a little seemed to get the boy to be more reactive toward him that he snuck in a few more kisses.

 

“Aunn!”

 

Levi pushed him back so Eren’s ass was on his bed, Levi moved to keep him down as he put his knees on the bed successfully trapping Eren down. From this height Levi was the one towering over Eren this time and not the other way around. Levi liked this very much because he was now the one to tilt Eren’s head back so he could kiss him in the way he wanted. Eren’s strong moan vibrated in his mouth and if he listened closely he could almost hear a slight purr coming from the boy himself.

 

Who knew how long they’ve been kissing, but the more Levi touched him the better Eren’s reaction seem to be. That he gave a small test of pressing one of his knee further up the boy crotch to see if he were feeling the same thing he was. A little rub on his part Eren had gasped inside his mouth again which he swallowed hungrily. The act of that alone must have spurred something inside the boy because he was devouring him twice as hard that got him moaning. The kid was learning quickly to tongue him back that he gave him his own sweet moans.

 

Levi’s hands reached down grabbing the hem of Eren’s shirt of which he slowly pulled up to expose the boy’s stomach. Eren pulled back to obtain some more air his cheeks flushed a pretty red.

 

“Breath through your mouth, not your nose.”

 

Eren’s heavy panting was only part of his charm, the saliva that ran down both of their mouths was just the fruit of their desire.

 

“Levi…?”

 

The way he say his name in such a breathy way was like the most beautiful siren song that reached anyones ears.

“Hm?”

 

Eren lifted his hand to touch his face for the first time.

 

“If you’re going to take it off...then it’s okay. Take it off, but leave the blindfold on.”

 

Levi tugged on his shirt,

 

“Why can’t I remove it?”

 

“For your safety and everyone else's. If I take it off… I can’t stop myself from eating.”

 

“Then do me a favor, before I change let me see your eyes. It’ll be my last request.”

 

‘ _If I’m not immune to it.’_

 

Eren brushed his nose against Levi’s face.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Levi smiled a little if this was his last day of living then he wasn’t going to have any regrets left except for two things. Leaving Eren and his comrades behind would be the only regret he’ll have, but at least his other ones will be fulfilled in just a matter of hours.

 

Pulling his shirt over his head, Levi revealed Eren smooth flawless skin his broad shoulders, his long arms. The way his body was structured was amazing, his flat nipples were considered beautiful and what do you know the kid had muscles too. He was beyond gorgeous he knew he was golden brown, but he thought it was a tanning thing, but it was naturally just golden brown that even went down there.

 

The more he took Eren’s clothes off the more he liked what he sees he didn’t have a single scar on him. Not one but he knew it was there just underneath the surface of his beautiful smooth skin. Discarding everything on the floor the two resumed their passionate kissing even when Levi attacked his throat and took him down.

 

Eren gave into him completely his arms to the side he tilted his head back when Levi want to eat at his neck a part of him wanted him to eat him and yet another part of him was downright nervous he was anywhere near his neck. His neck was his weakness in a way and he was extremely protective of it, but the way he licked at it. The way he sucked so hard against a strong vein in his throat until it stung. It felt so good….so damn good that he couldn’t stop the squeaks or high pitched noises he made. Levi littered his mark all across his throat, and Eren...loved it, a part of him was purring. Hungry for the attention he was getting, but also hungry for something else...so hungry that he wanted to take a bite out of him.

 

His stench was just so good it enticed his hunger that much more, he had just eaten and yet, he was starving. What was wrong with his body that he couldn’t stop eating, why couldn’t he keep himself satisfied?

 

Feeling Levi go down lower on him he can feel the effect so much more on his collarbone down to chest where Levi played with his flat nipples. Eren bit his lower lip he had to raise his left hand to cover his mouth with the back of it. It wasn’t right, he never thought of himself as ever being vocal as he was now. No matter what hit him, what tore at him, what stabbed him he could keep himself from making a sound. But, now? Levi’s caressing touches and his sharp bites had him crying out loudly for more.

 

He was rough, but then he was gentle...the combination of both had Eren feeling like he was  back in that ocean wrapped inside Levi’s impressively strong arms all over again.

 

“O-ouch….ow..”

 

Levi just bit him at the tender spot of his belly with his teeth, Eren fisted his hands in the man’s hair. It was so soft and silky smooth like a cat pelt of fur it was straight as it glided through his fingers. This was the first time he was actually touching him in this way as he took a firmer grip of his hair and pulled.

 

“Don’t bite...I’ll bite back…”

 

“Then bite me.”

 

Eren tossed his head back,

 

“I...I’ll eat you...Unnn….”

 

“S’okay. A flesh wound won’t kill me, Eren.”

 

‘ _Assuming if you don’t get taken over by the virus first...’_

 

Eren thought as he felt Levi settle more firmly between his legs, it was strange of what he was feeling right now. Somehow Levi made him feel exposed and vulnerable even though he was comfortable with his nudity. Eren wiggled his hips to only feel Levi pull him down and grasp his thighs with his cold hands. Why were they still cold, he figured they would be warm by now, but he couldn’t dwell on that thought when he felt something engulf his sex into something warm...something wet it….felt good enough for him to jerk his hips up on instinct alone.

 

Eren peered down between his leg he couldn’t see him, but he can feel Levi’s hair brushing against the inside of his inner thigh. The bobbing motion he could feel with his hands, he can feel Levi’s wet tongue gliding up and down his shaft. Why was he doing this? Was it necessary for him to kiss him down there? What does it really mean to be someone ‘else's’, he didn’t know and quite frankly he can’t really think either.

 

All he could do was open his mouth and make noises each time he swallowed or tightened around his dick.

 

“I...I ah...I think....I might need to pee….so stop...please…”

 

Something was gonna come out if he didn’t stop that he pulled on Levi’s hair and when that didn’t work he pushed at his cheek.

 

“Levi...stop..”

 

As much as he didn’t want to hurt him he thought about shoving him or maybe kicking him off him, but Levi released him before he could with a loud pop that echo in his ears.

 

“You’re not going to pee. You’re cumming..”

 

Eren’s brows were down and frowning, what did he mean by cumming? Was that even a word?

 

“What?”

 

“....Oh, Eren. You don’t even know what an orgasm is do you?”

 

Eren blinked, he wasn’t stupid he knew what orgasm meant, but to experienced it first hand was another story entirely and in his case it would be absolute zero.

 

“...Is...this what it means to have an orgasm?”

 

“You haven’t reach there yet, but you will. I need what’s inside you to come out. I can’t prep you properly without it.”

 

Eren parted his lips in a little “o” cheeks still flushed, but the burning feeling he had been feeling was finally receding.

 

“What’s inside of me?”

 

“Your semen. I’ll use it as lube to open you up.”

 

No matter how Eren sees it, he was still confused by his words.

 

“Open me up...like...ripping me apart...to see my inside to see what my intestine look like?”

 

The way Eren asked with such a puzzling tone had even Levi blinking stupidly at him, but he wasn’t going to let his adorable (fucked up) misunderstanding to damper the heat he had worked up to build.

 

“No. Not like that anyway...Just trust me. I’ll stop if you tell me too.”

 

Eren let his hands fall from his face, ‘trust you’, huh… the brunet let himself relax even though he felt Levi’s hands stroking the tender flesh of his groin that was far too sensitive, he could feel Levi cupping the warm sac as well. The touch alone was foreign, but he didn’t dislike it... it felt nice, weird, but nice never the less.

 

‘ _If he were to die, I wouldn’t be able to experience this again will I…?’_

 

As soon as he thought that he felt the coiling heat going back to that feverish pitch in his belly to his groin. It was so strong he felt like he could explode it was so different than any other feelings he had thus far.

“Hmm...Un~ ah...haa!”

 

Eren used his hands to grab the sheets in both of his hands, his toes were curling as he gave into a startled, long cry that was of Levi’s name.

 

“L-Leeviii!!”

 

Gritting his teeth, something truly did come out of him he came undone just like that his legs feeling like lifeless noodles.

 

Levi sucked him hard one more time getting all he could from him, from someone who never came before he got a fair amount of his sperm in his mouth that a few of his squirted semen went down his throat as well.

 

Pulling back he lifted Eren’s legs up and spread him so he could see what he was working with, if he had a bottle of lube or something he could make this a lot easier on Eren’s untouched bud, and since time was of the essence he made due what he got as he bent his head down to pour some of the content from his mouth to his pink rose bud. The puckered flesh was even cuter to Levi when he placed a finger there and started rubbing on it, every now and then he would push Eren’s sperm into the small entrance. Repeating the process Eren would wiggle and squirm, making those cute sounds that had him completely boned. His own clothing felt too tight on his body for his own good, but he couldn’t bring himself to remove it when he was just getting to the best part.

 

When Eren shifted his legs to close them Levi flipped him so he was on his belly, the reposition was easy enough as Eren got onto all four. His nails were making line marks on the sheets even as he pushed forward his toes digging into the mattress comforter. Levi spread his asscheeks apart and poured more of Eren’s semen into the softened bud. It was easier to push one finger in, curling the digit to feel around the soft walls within. Surprisingly he was slick inside that he could pull out and push back in. Eren’s soft moans were muffled in the sheet, but Levi could hear his puffed out sighs.

 

‘He’s wet...’

 

Levi wasn’t sure if that was normal or not, but it would make it easier to penetrate him in the long run.

 

“Ann...hnn…”

 

Levi peered down at him before he could focus his gaze to his task at hand, he had barely pushed it into the knuckles and Eren’s ass was pushing back on his fingers onto the second knuckle. Levi was nothing, but thorough as he added in a second finger the moment Eren was accustomed to the first one. The added finger did make the boy clench around his fingers tightly and the soft sound of discomfort he made was expected as he poured out all the semen he had in his mouth inside his ass. The ass he was more or less in love with he could appreciate, the beautiful curve of his ass. It was full and softly plush that he made sure to shower it with loving kisses, he just loved the way how Eren would shudder or jerk away from him when he nipped his skin a little.

 

Once he got three finger in and Eren came for the second time that night he pulled his fingers out to strip away his own restraint to give Eren some recovering time for the real fun to begin.

 

“Eren. Are you ready for this?”

 

Eren slowly turned his head to the side and even though Levi couldn’t see his eyes, he was tracking him with the glance of his hidden eyes. Eren gave a small noise in the back of throat before he picked himself up to be on all four. The feel of Levi’s strong hands gripping his hips and pulling him back. Eren closed his eyes feeling the tension in his shoulder.

 

“Just relax, it’ll be hard on us both if you’re tense.”

 

Eren took it to heart and did what he could to relax himself the tension in his shoulders finally gone limp, his spine dipped into a soft curve and even his ass unclenched from the anticipation. The kiss to the middle of his exposed spine he gave into a soft whimper of sort.

 

Levi aligned himself spreading Eren’s cheek to see the wet, puckered rose bud in between.

 

Levi pushed in by pressing the tip of  his head into the very opening he was staring at.

 

To hear Eren give into another whimper he was careful to sheath himself into his heat without causing too much distress on the virgin hole.

 

Again, it felt easy to slide right in him, but can still feel the tightness of his walls clamping down on him, he can feel the rigid lining of his walls. It felt so good that he gave a grunt in pleasure. If Eren was like this he didn’t need to worry about lubing him up if he can be this wet with just saliva and semen alone.

 

“ _Haaa….ahnn.”_

 

Slowly he moved it in and out and Eren knelt there gasping and moaning in the most distracting way until he moved into a rhythm they both could move into. It was a petty Levi wouldn’t be able to watch Eren’s puffy pink wet flesh as much as he moved in and out of him as he covered him more. Levi saw the discomfort on his pretty face, but he still pushed into him more deeply so he could fuse with him more deeply.

 

Levi wanted him to feel all of him to the brim, unlike Eren’s non existence hair down there he had some, but his was soft, trimmed and neatly maintained black pubic hair. Levi could lose himself within him if he wasn’t careful. He would always find himself pressing his shaft hard against him that he would rub it in circles before drawing it back from Eren’s heat to thrust it back in with a hissing, yet delightful moan on his part.

 

Eren started to cry out now that he was moving back and forth against him, his back arched up and his legs spread wide, yet shaking. His toes curled up on the duvet, trying to fight back the new feeling he had in himself. The hunger that was building into a frightening pitch, his hunger ravenous that he drooled onto the sheets. He couldn’t hold out at this rate when Levi picked up the pace to plunge into him over and over again.

 

Eren’s unwilling flesh finally gave way to adjusting to the length and girth of Levi’s shaft, the inner muscles no longer fought him by causing him that burning searing pain of the invasion. It helped that he was wet it made it smoother for him to glide through him like he is now. The moment the pain turned into pleasure his mouth opened into a silent scream that made his coursing veins feel like they were on fire. An exquisite pleasure began to build up and he was drowning in it at a frightening level. It filled him, it became something like ecstasy the second Levi probed so deeply into him that he bumped against something so hard in him that he saw stars.

 

Eren’s arms gave way that he fell into the mattress his cries were getting louder and louder by the second. Eren’s eyes blazed underneath his blindfold the intense look in his eyes he wouldn’t be surprised if it changed color. The intense sexual thrill he was experience for the first time came crashing down on him when he orgasmed, spilling his seed on the bed. Eren could still hear him pounding into his flesh wrecking him from the inside. Their bodies scorching like hot flames, the beast inside him roared.

 

Levi’s first mistake was by putting his hand near his face because Eren scooted closer to that warm flesh and bit into the side of it. Hearing the man above him swear colorfully towards him, Eren didn’t seem to mind that he received such a hard thrust from behind the second he sank his teeth into him. His hard thrust only made him bite into him more, Levi’s blood danced on his tongue Levi’s flesh made his body sing when he swallowed, it was like he was coming alive again after being dead for so long. This was what he had been missing, this was what he needed as he clenched his fingers around his wrist so he can tear off the hunk of meat so it could slide through his mouth down his throat.

“ _Mnnn.”_

 

He purred out, hips thrusting backward chasing after the ecstasy that was fading from his sore limb.

 

“Shit.”

 

The growl the human made had him purring eagerly as he licked at the torn flesh ready to bite him again until Levi snatched his hand away. Eren’s cheeks were flushing for a different reason as Levi put him down on his side. One of his long legs draping over his shoulder the boy’s mind was on the crossroad of sanity and madness. Eren was with him, but he wasn’t the only thing that was with Levi at that moment.

 

Levi thrust in making the bed rock underneath his strength.

 

The raven haired male didn’t pay any attention to the missing flesh on his hand, no instead he grabbed hold of Eren’s thigh keep his leg over his shoulder as he thrust. His blood dripping down Eren’s thigh, the boy mouth was open, stained with his blood. Levi never saw such a satisfied look on the boy’s face, much less the healthy glow that illuminate his skin.

 

“You’re beautiful, Eren.”

 

Eren closed his mouth before he parted it into a small “o”.

 

“ _Delicious.”_

 

Levi leaned into him not pulling out.

 

“Yeah? Am I really.”

 

The boy actually purred to him that shifted between a growl and a moan.

 

“ _So….Good….More..”_

 

Levi obliged smearing his blood on the boy’s mouth, but pulling away just before he took a bite of him. The growl he gave him Levi choosed to ignore as he thrusted into him. Taking him like this kept him from trying to bite him and Eren looked positively good from being fucked from the side. He had a good view of his body profile especially as the moonlight hit his skin.

 

“ _Gurr…”_

 

Levi  didn’t feel scared at all (which he should, but didn’t) even when he pulled back just before he reached the peak of his own release to pull Eren up so that he was straddling him, his legs on either side of him. His Eren looked so intense, so sexy, so dangerous when his ponytail broke free from it hold. The Eren that was in his arms now was the same Eren that tore open those...things...those titans with those teeth. This wasn’t his Eren this was someone else no...this was something else that dwelled within his beloved. It gripped him so tightly he could feel the sharp nails slicing into his skin like a pair of sharp knives.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

Levi asked it his pale eyes were transfixed to the cruel smile that displayed on Eren’s lip. It seemed to understand him because it gave him a silent growl and a flash of teeth.

 

“I’ll feed you.”

 

Levi told it like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

 

The monster ceased his growling, in fact he had leaned closer to sniff him before it changed into a loud purr of obvious delight that he parted his mouth and stuck his tongue out seeking it. It obviously wanted to feed, but the rock of his hip also told him he wanted to continue what he and Eren were doing as well. Either it was doing it by instinct or it was intelligent enough to know what was going on.

 

“Greedy little princess aren’t you.”

 

Levi pulled his arms so they were wrapping around his neck in turn the Eren alike kissed the poked out flesh purring at the title.

 

“Eat.”

 

The long haired brunet did what it was told, he parted his lips and sank his teeth into the man's arm, his shoulder and his chest. He was full from just the first bite alone but, it was greedy he didn't even hear Levi grouching pain because he was so delicious. It had been so long since it was truly satisfied in feeding. When was the last time it had ever felt content and full for a change, it’s been so long the beast couldn’t tell. It no longer mattered because the strength he got from the human male made him feel alive more than ever.

 

Even as it fed, the human moved turning his insides to a messy wreck that he let go of his tight hold on his meal (ticket) lover. Since Levi came inside him it was satisfied that he rubbed his cheeks against the human in an affectionate sort of way. Grabbing hold of the human male’s hair so he could tilt it back to expose the male neck, Eren licked a wet trail up his throat without taking a bite. It was its way of saying it was finally nice to meet him after so long of waiting impatiently.

 

Levi’s thick blood was in the air and Eren’s blissful look when he pulled back from licking a wet trail up his throat changed from true satisfaction to regret when he snapped out of it to sniff the air that smelled of blood to touch some of his missing flesh. From what he could feel with his hands they weren’t that big, just small flesh wounds here and there that wouldn’t kill him if treated. Eren’s crestfallen face wasn’t the only thing that appeared as a single trail of blood seeped through the material of his blindfold down his cheeks. Eren did the unthinkable to him and that crushed him since his resolve was just so weak against him...

 

“Levi...what have I-”

 

“I told you to. Your other self is much more demanding and a far more spoiled of a princess than you are.”

 

Eren glanced down to their adjoined flesh he was full, he was satisfied, and he didn’t kill Levi…But, still...

 

“Don’t regret this Eren, this is what I wanted.”

 

Eren smelled his bloody hand reach up to touch his face, Eren closed his eyes behind his blindfold giving in to such a soft touch, he didn’t stop Levi from licking the wet trail off his face..

 

Eren still felt bad, regardless of what Levi desire were… To him he thinks he was just saying it to make him feel better or something similar to it.

 

“To make love to such an ugly monster like myself…You should...feel disgusted with me, and yet, I...feel fortunate to have meet someone like you.”

 

“Ugly shouldn’t come from your mouth. You are a monster. I get that when you told me how delicious my flesh was, how happy you purred when you swallowed it. But you’re a beautiful monster that enticed me to fall in love with you long ago. You’re not disgusting so wipe that shit out of your head, Eren.

 

Eren made a noise of protest in the back of his throat, but Levi stopped all that when he kissed his blindfold eyes, down the bridge of his nose to his mouth and just beneath his chin.

 

“And we’re not done yet. I want you screaming my name. Gasping and pleading. I want to wreck you, until you come undone and can’t move. I only have a few hours left...two or three at best.”

 

Eren wrapped his long legs around him,

 

“Wreck me. If this is the only time I can ever be yours, I’ll take you in any way or form.”

 

Eren bucked his hips impaling himself on Levi’s dick.

 

“Levi. I’ll love you as a monster...as me…for as long as you’ll have me alive.”

 

“Heh, then I gotta make sure to stay alive as long as possible so I can love you more after this.”

 

“What about your date with death?”

 

“Fuck him. I didn’t get this title for death to fuck me over.”

 

Eren recalled something about that, he was...known as what….some sort of… soldier…. _Humanity’s strongest_ ….that’s right his Levi...is surely the most strongest of humans that humanity can truly offer to a monster like him…

 

‘ _Don’t let him take you.’_

 

Eren closed his eyes tilting his head back in submission, it was the only way he knew how to let him know that he’ll belong to him. Heart, body, and soul for as long as he was alive he will be his faithful monster to the day he dies.

 

”...I need you.”

 

For the first time Eren finally admitted into needing him that Levi took him down making the bed creak. Levi kept to his word, he thoroughly wrecked him until he couldn’t think straight. Even when Eren pushed him back so he was the one lying beneath him Eren rode him but that still was guided by his hands.

 

His moans, the way his long hair moved with him that blindfold all of it belonged to him now and all he needed to do was to claim him. Eren gave a hoarse cry of pleasure, no matter how much he filled him he craved more. No matter how much he abused Eren’s prostate gland he would always buck and ride him so hard that he could barely breathe. The feel of Eren’s tongue licking his nipples to feel his teeth biting him into his flesh gently, without tearing.

 

The crimson marks he made on his skin, he could only return the favor to mark him with bruises he created on his perfect skin that was not like his own. This was glorious, the way they hungered for each other felt insatiable. Eren’s ass spasmed around his cock, milking him of everything he’s got and even though he went limp Eren found a way to make him painfully aroused again so hard that he could penetrate him tirelessly.

 

Harder and faster still, Levi pulled him down so their mouths could fuck alongside their bodies with the use of their tongues.

 

Eren bit the inside of his mouth before he did the same to Levi’s, their kiss was bloody and even though Levi could live without the blood foreplay it just seemed so right to do it with him. No matter how the raven haired male sees it, he was infected no doubtedly even as he rolled them over so Eren was beneath him and he was driving into his core. Eren was most beautiful this way as he husked out his name.

 

This night was more than perfect for Levi as he came undone for him, Eren followed him his name an echoing howl from the boy beneath him.

 

The watchdog’s that were surveying the shop could no undoubtedly hear them from outside and Eren’s possessive streak wouldn’t allow another human to interfere.

 

He may have abandoned this place but this was his domain, his territory and those who foolishly cross his path., will be annihilated with no regards and his beast drove on his merciless cruelty like no other.

 

“They won’t come.”

 

Levi gasped, he wrapped his arms around Eren both covered in sweat and their seeds of pleasure.

 

Eren didn’t realize he said anything or indicate he was distracted from the man in his arm.

 

Eren pressed his lips against Levi’s rapid pulse in his throat.

 

“Levi, only a human can kill a monster. Remember that.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Actually don’t answer that, I still got another round left in me before my time’s up.”

 

Eren pulled back to look at him,

 

“...Aren’t you tired? Any more of this and I’ll die…”

 

“If we’re both dying then I know I’m doing something right.”

 

Eren released a puff of air, his body shaking his chest heaving, he was laughing.

 

“That’s the second time I’ve made you laugh.”

 

Levi scooted closer to him cupping his cheek as he pressed his lips into his, Eren’s sweet laughter ceased when he told him that. At first the raven haired man thought he was going to reject him after doing all of this but instead the boy wrapped his beautiful brown arms around him and held him close.

 

“I never thought it would feel so amazing to laugh, Levi.”

 

Eren touched his face running his finger across the man’s lips.

 

“ Or make love like this…that I could cry.”

 

Levi felt his hand going down his chest and lower still where his stomach flexed at such a gentle touch.

 

“You’ve opened my eyes to a place no monster should have ever come close to receiving such a beautiful precious gift such as this…

 

The second he said ‘this’ Eren’s finger curled around Levi's sex in a loose grip that seemed to twitch at the attention.

 

“This was...this was what I wanted...what I needed so desperately and you gave me that…”

 

Levi wasn’t sure if he was talking about love or physical contact like this, but either way he was more than happy to give him more if that was what he wanted what he needed.

 

“ You’re the first human who ever told me that they love me...even after they came to terms to know who or what I am.”

 

Eren moved to sit up he was actually moving down Levi’s body the way he wiggled downward so his head was between his thighs, Levi had hissed out in pleasure the second the boy’s lips were around his shaft and took him in.

 

Fuck...if this wasn’t nice he didn’t know what was as Eren’s inexperienced mouth pleasured him. Every now and then he would accidentally used his teeth to make him swear like a filthy sailor but, Eren seemed to be a fast learner at adapting to his moans or choked cries at what felt good to him.

 

Before Eren could even make him shoot his load he had the boy up in his arms giving in to a hasty thrust on his part to be back inside Eren’s warmth to fill him up with his seed, when Levi said he had another round in him, he truly meant it as Eren bowed back so far his head was touching the mattress while his hands were pulling at the sheets.  His hoarse cries filling the air in a chant of his name.

 

There was nothing more beautiful to Levi’s eyes to see him rising and lowering his hips to meet his thrusts as he sat and held onto Eren’s waist. He could even see the jab he was causing in the boys womb. Gentle love making was nice, but rough and passionate was even better when Eren came on himself and on him.

 

Levi squirted his last little load he had within his body before tumbling over the boy’s body with his own.

 

At any given time he would have wanted to get cleaned up, but he was exhausted as he huffed and panted along with Eren. Smoothing Eren’s sweaty hair back he gave him one more kiss.

 

“I love you, Eren.”

 

Eren didn’t know why he was so damn heavy on top of him, but he accepted it with grace when he placed his lips to his sweaty temple brushing away his wet hair from his face.

 

“I….I love you too, Levi...More than you’ll ever know..”

 

Levi would have said he doubted that, but sleep claimed his white ass before he could say motherfucker. He hadn’t forgotten about the fact that he wanted to see Eren’s eyes, but he supposed this activity and the lack of sleep and food from earlier came back to bite him in the ass and knocked him the fuck out.

 

If his light snoring wasn’t any indication that he was out, Eren would have never known as he placed a kiss to his temple. While he slept, Eren moved him off himself so he was sleeping at the head of the bed, his head resting on his pillows. The journal that had been knocked off the bed was carefully packed inside his backpack.

 

Eren not only cleaned Levi up and bandage him, but he also cleaned himself as well.

 

He would have left, he would have disappeared, but leaving him when he was so vulnerable… He couldn’t do it. So he changed the comforter to a new one and climbed on top of the bed with him.

 

Eren didn’t smell any decay on him, there was no indication that his body temperature was flaring out of control or that his pulse was beating extremely fast to cause heavy breathing. Nothing crawled underneath his skin, and he didn’t seem like he was in pain. He didn’t even hear a cough out of him, only the quiet noise of him breathing.

 

Two hours had passed and his condition never changed, Eren could finally relax and feel at ease.

 

Levi wasn’t one of them…he was still human, but immune to the virus… Or so Eren thought...

 

The second Levi’s blood ceased to fragrant the air to hear the sound of his flesh reconstructing the devoured flesh he took. Eren had rubbed his fingers along the new knitted skin of Levi’s.

 

Eren knew right then and there that Levi had obtained something from him, but to make sure he wasn’t going crazy. Eren physically cut him with his nail to hear his flesh swiftly knit back the small injury like it was no big deal.

 

Levi had made a noise at the burning sensation but otherwise stayed asleep.

 

‘ _Oh, Levi….what did I do to you?’_

 

***

 

“Doctor Whitcomb! Doctor Whitcomb! Help! The patient the patient is!”

 

The nurse who was holding down a teenage boy was shaking and twitching on the white tiled floor his blood splattered across her and the floor. The doctor came in looking at the scene, the boy stopped moving by the time she reached his side.

 

“What’s wrong with him?”

 

“I-I don’t know, he started coughing….and blood was leaking from his nose, his mouth, his eyes, and his ears… He kept coughing and he screamed. I...”

 

The doctor tried to give immediate CPR to resuscitate the boy but the boy made no move at first. The nurse looked frantic as she watched for a sign that the boy was responsive it was only for a few seconds but she noticed his hands twitch.

 

“Ah, Doctor he-”

 

Just as suddenly the boy’s eyes opened and his teeth sank into the woman’s lip that was pressed against his own. The woman jerked back her lips were being ripped from the very mouth that belonged to her. Blood gushed everywhere and the nurse let out a terrifying scream.

 

“DOCTOR!”

 

“AUAAAAAHHHHHH!”

 

The boy swallowed the flesh and lunged tackling the woman over as he bit into her over and over again, his skin complexion was ashen as blue and red veins became visible underneath the skin, his eyes became dull and murky as he bit into her more. His hands ripping and grabbing onto anything, the doctor could only scream as she tried to fend him off kicking and screaming but, the boy’s strength held her down.

 

“S-SOMEBODY HELP ME! ANYBODY !!!”

 

The nurse’s constant screaming had the boy turn his head towards her and he lunged at her, he was so hungry, she was so warm….

 

The young nurse screamed hitting him in the face with a tray as she booked it out of the room the boy of course followed leaving the doctor to heave and cough out blood that stained her once pale complexion. The virus went to work quickly turning her white skin into a dark ashen color, her visible teeth chattering amongst themselves.

 

Her body jerked and twitched, flopping around the floor like a fish out of water she suddenly became still… Lifeless… Perhaps no more than thirty or so minutes had passed since she had  laid still. Her chest began to heave just as quickly as the boy’s, the deep sense of hunger and the cries and screams that were being let out in St. Lukes Memorial Hospital had the woman sit up and move.

 

She licked her lipless lip wetting her teeth as she attacked the first life she got her hands on, her strength overpowering her prey.

 

The hospital wasn’t the only one that was facing the same circumstances, the streets were too as homeless people attacked the citizen. The ones they ate had two choices if they weren’t so damaged they could turn into the likes of them or they would die. But, in any case if one was bitten, it wouldn’t take them long to become like one of them since the virus kick started their invasion. It was rapidly evolving at a dangerous rate and it was learning as well to spread itself quickly. The need to survive, to live...made the virus that much more unpredictable.

 

Nightly screams filled the air and panicked calls hit the emergency hot line until it was so full with calls no one could get through.

 

The banshee screams the night terror was creating was spreading like a hell storm, the night was theirs until the sun comes up.

 

 


	3. Rise of the Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ ‘It’ is starting.”
> 
> “It?”
> 
> Before Eren could answer them a vehicle from outside had slam into another vehicle causing the loudest crashing sound either of them have had ever heard before. One crash lead into two...then three...and four after that one. 
> 
> “The hell?”
> 
> Levi released Eren’s body to get up and look for himself, but before he could take a step toward the window Eren warm hands grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "So I hear you guys were waiting on me to update. Well you got your wish. I'm back and posting. Depending what you read. I got this story up, Wild One and Consetllation of the stars up today. I hope you'll like it. Please note. They have not been beta so I'm bound to miss something. I'll edit through it again just to be on the safe side. Updates for my other story will be posted on tumblr.com/blog/undertakerla or just undertakerla.tumblr.com"

**_Chapter Three_ **   
**_Rise of the Titans_ **

Erwin couldn’t believe his eyes it wasn’t even twenty four hours and he found himself locked away inside the armory room with a few of his comrades. Hanji had strapped a OKC-3S bayonet inside her combat boots while Mike strapped a SIG sauer Mll to his thigh.

“Has anyone got in contact with Levi yet?”

Erwin asked as he cocked a beretta M9 in his hand.

“No, Commander. I tried several times and nothing. Do you think he’s out there looking for him?”

Erwin thought it could be a possibility, but with people eating each other even he thought that Levi was going to have some problems.

“Probably, guess we’ll have to find another way to contact him. Let’s move out. Take what you can. It won’t be long before they breach here as well.”

“What’s the plan, Sir? Where do we go from here?”

Erwin thought about it for a long while, but considering this place was going to be over run, they were going to need a few more things if they wanted maneuver over or around them.

“Hanji do we still have those 3D maneuver gear inside your place?”

Hanji just cocked her weapon and was ready to go when he asked her that question.

“Sure do, but not enough for everyone. I’ll have to make some more and for that I need some materials along the way.”

She replied.

“Name it.”

“Hand grips, we all know what that looks like and if we’re doing what I think you’re doing than piston-shot grapple-hooks. Of course Gas powered mechanism might be hard to nab with how things are, but the iron wire propeller with plug in blades I can work something out if I get back to my place. Of course we need the body harness, so anything I can use as a harness would be good, leather or rope. Preferably leather.”

They all knew the structure and the material of their gear since they all had training and needed to learn and memorize the gear that held their life in their device hands.

 

“Here’s the plan, since it’s too hectic to go out right now we’ll wait until it dies down a little bit. We can only pray that Levi calls one of us so we can establish some sort of communication to meet up. After that we’ll head over to the twins place to be more equip into this line of field. In the mean time I’ll talk to the superior about are given situation assuming the telephone lines are still working and they’re responding. Until then, it’s all about survival so gather food, water and anything essential you can find and bring it up to D block. We have a better chance at survival in there then in here..”

With a collective of yes sir from all around they all split up into a pair groups of three.

***

Eren had his bare back pressed into the bed headboard his focus was directed outside and yet, his eyes were on Levi. Since the man beside him was still asleep as if comatose Eren had to rely on his other senses to ‘see’ him. Even though he was full and he didn’t propose any serious threat to the male beside him. He would rather be safe than sorry by keeping his blindfold right where it needed to be. Occasionally he would let his hand brush into his amazingly soft haired. It felt good to run his finger through it. It was so peaceful being beside him that even he begun to relax to a certain degree. The chaos outside however was keeping him from going back to sleep in the man's arm.

“....You sleep like the dead….you know that?”

He whispered,

“There’s screaming outside and, yet you don’t even stir…”

He murmur,

Eren leaned down to press his lips against Levi forehead.

  
“Is it because I’m beside you that you can sleep through this chaos?”

He asked in that same soft spoken voice of his.

He had no intention of waking him up unless he really have too and right now he didn’t have too. Sure he can hear the humans banging on doors or trying to get in their vehicles and get the hell out of dodge, but it was a bit impossible to go anywhere far considering they were on an island.

Eren ignore the few people that bang on his shop door begging to come in or asking for help, but Eren made no move to go outside his bedroom to let them in.

‘They’ll just get in the way.’

He thought, it wasn’t his responsibility to give them anything he didn’t owe them anything and he wonder if that made him cold hearted…

‘Probably…’

He thought as he release Levi hair to touch his own he had bigger things to worry about, like if Levi was infected or a mutation…. He didn’t smell bad at all in fact his usual stench was just as mouth watery as before, but only stronger. His skin feels cold, but that wasn’t unusual he was always cold to him. The places he knew he bitten and rip off the tendering flesh of his skin was healed and completely new like. Earlier when he traced his skin it didn’t feel like anything had scared, but he wouldn’t really know that until he actually look at him.

Since he wasn’t going to take his blindfold off around him he just hope when Levi wakes up to see a bunch of normal upon him then that everything will be okay.

But, he got this nagging feeling not everything was going to be ‘right’ with Levi...sure he only tasted a little of his blood, but that shouldn’t cause him that much of a change right? For one thing he wasn’t getting any of that yellowish skin tone not like he could see it, but he could smell it. He didn’t catch the infection on him that came out of the human pores when they were sick or infected with a dangerous disease only to humans.

In fact Levi smelled healthy young, even though he was older than him. (Technically)

“You could be immune to the virus...if not then maybe you were enhance…”

Eren thought it could be possible...there were some humans that can be immune to it, but the last part he wasn’t so sure. There was no documentation of immune human that can be enhance like him, but then again he wasn’t human… He read through all those journal and there hasn’t been a single thing about a human getting stronger, or faster, or healing quickly, or becoming more intelligent. He would know….wouldn’t he?

Getting out of bed without so much as making the bed shift he walked toward his bathroom naked, but only stop once to glance behind him toward the window where he pulled his lips back from his teeth that turned into a ferocious snarl. The inhumane noise he made only lasted him ten seconds before whatever was posed at his window flee from the facility.

Maybe it wasn’t so wise as to leave the sleeping human in his bed alone, but he had to make sure he had those things pack up before they have to go. There was no way that they could stay here and pretend that the world outdoor can’t get to them inside here.

He may be like them, but even he wouldn’t challenge the whole freaken city or two to keep them safe to stay here. That just wasn’t possible even if his shop was on the remote side of the city.

Staying within eye reach to Levi he only needed to pack up that one book that had been missing, the worn leather of the book smelled of Levi and when he opened it he could tell with just a brush of his fingertip that the book had been read recently… Not like he didn’t know that since the man in his bed claim to have read it, but still...he kind of wish he hadn’t...it felt like an invasion of sort.

Having his back turned he set the school bag in the center of the room and crouch there with his head between his hands. Nothing made sense….sure he was worried about Levi, but the whole situation didn’t play out as it should have….

For example Levi shouldn’t have comfort him the way he did and they shouldn’t have ended in bed together at all. Eren had expected him to be all horror stricken and angry and maybe even confused with a little betrayal thing going on. If he had pulled a gun on him and actually shot him it would have been the end to his infatuation with him once and for all. He could have killed him or let him kill him instead and be over with the humans all together, but no… For all his time that he has known the male he had never once played by any rule by any standard whatsoever and that was the same stereotype reaction he came up with for the ‘weak’ humans.

With all his hard pondering he didn’t hear the male get out of bed much less sneaking up on him until he felt those cold arms around him. The touch alone startle him as he lost his balance in his crouch position, but the male that held him from behind only reacted by pulling him back so that his ass was sitting on the cold floor legs spread open with Eren rear bumping against Levi sex...  
Eren could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks and that uncharacteristic fluttering inside his chest.

“Levi….”

Levi had woken up alone in bed he had been feeling around for a warm body that wasn’t there, at first he would have thought last night was nothing, but a dream have it not been for the fact that this room wasn’t his bed, the blood stain on the sheets weren’t his sheets and the boy hunching just a few feet away from the bed wasn’t an illusion.

Relief was on his heel when he had been disappointed by the fact that he woke up alone. Sliding off the bed he frowned behind him. All that screaming was unnecessary, but instead of going to the window and looking outside to see what was going on he was walking up to Eren hunching form and crouch down to pull him back to him. The stiffness he felt when he held him tightly he murmur something unintelligent.

As soon as Eren spoke his name Levi had pressed his nose directly at the nape of Eren neck who shudder deliciously.

“What’s with all the screaming…”

His voice sounded gravel to his own ears, but there was a trace of annoyance in it as well..

“ ‘It’ is starting.”

“It?”

Before Eren could answer them a vehicle from outside had slam into another vehicle causing the loudest crashing sound either of them have had ever heard before. One crash lead into two...then three...and four after that one.

“The hell?”

Levi released Eren’s body to get up and look for himself, but before he could take a step toward the window Eren warm hands grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“Don’t. It’s still light out, but It’s getting dark and they are stronger after dusk. I’m referring about the ‘it’ you saw me fighting at the beach the other day. Right now It’s spreading like hellfire and it’s best to lay low and keep silent as much as possible. Until they are unable to go outside during light hours.”

Levi eyes went to Eren blindfolded face the warm fuzzy feeling he had was gone.

“What are they, Eren?”

Watching Eren bit into his lower lip he had to crouch down to take his face when he turned his face away from him.

“Eren. I’m not judging you or think you are the cause of it or anything, but I really need to know.”

With gentle urging Eren faced him once more his tongue sneaking out to lick his lower lip before a sigh decided to escape those tempting lips…

“They are human...for the most part…”

“Explain.”

Levi was not going to accept a vague answer like that right now.

“....In a way they are the incomplete...or a replica like clone….of something close to me...I say they are human because they were born as human, but...the thing inside them are not of...human origin…”

Levi scowled at him.

“What do you mean by not of human origin you’re not talking about aliens or some shit like that are you?”

Eren shook his head no.

“You can call it a virus...or an infection...or even a parasite if you want...it kills the human host and replace it with itselves I quote ‘virus, infection, etcetera’.… because I don’t know how to explain it any better than that…”

“Try me. What are they doing right now.”

Eren looked entirely uncomfortable talking to him about that, but he didn’t let that stop him from pressing him. Because right now he needed to know so he can think and come up with a suitable action that will continue their own survival and the survival of his comrade assuming they haven’t been picked off while he slept.

“ Right now, they are at the stage of survival among the fittest...think of them as zombified animals that are completely uncivilized and won’t recognize one of their own until stage 2. Right now they can only think of two things. Their ravenous hunger and the need to eat and finding a suitable shelter from the sun when their skin can no longer tolerate the uv ray…The older they are the more intolerable they are to sunlight, if they are fresh...they can tolerate it until a certain time frame..”

Levi rubbed his face ignoring the sleeping crust that was on his face…

“Shit.”

It was all he can say in just in a matter of forty eight hour or so the shit was already too late to even thinking about cover up much less contain it.

“Levi.”

Eren touched his hand it was hesitant and unsure and before he could second guess his choice in touching him Levi was the one who took his hand in his.

“We’ll be okay, for now we’ll wait until it dies down a little bit...will we be safe here until then?”

Eren tilt his head back and look at the window that was behind him.

“I’ll make it safe until dawn approach...when dawn is set we have to go because they know I’m here…that you’re here…”

“What does that mean when you say because I am here…”

“You’re human...and when food is sacred...they’ll fight anyone or anything to get at it...including me...I’m full and at my strongest so they won’t venture in, but tomorrow night will be a different story.”

“Alright, I think I get it, but tell me. Are you really that dangerous.”

Eren lowered his head in shame,

“I’m not human, Levi… I look like a man...talk like a man, walk like a man but that doesn’t mean I am one...I’m just a beast in sheep's clothing toward you...But, Them out there will recognize me for who I really am if I don’t mask my presence.”

Levi could feel the fear in him at what Eren was telling him, but Levi has the tendency to kick fear in the ass sometimes. He wasn’t going to be scared off like that, he know he should be, but when it comes to Eren that sort of logic just doesn’t stick with him. Why? because the male before him had plenty of chances and he does mean plenty of chances to off his ass once and for all including last night, but he didn’t.

So if Eren hadn’t made chow meal out of him yet then than he consider himself safe for the time being and trust that Eren self control can restrain himself before he takes thing too far with him.

Levi hasn’t forgotten about the biting session while they were making love to each other…How could he? But, it’s not like Eren took a huge bite out of him either just several small bites here and there out of a few were deeper than the other, but none of them were life threatening to him.

“Weren’t you born as a human? I mean you came from a human woman so doesn’t that make you-”

Eren shook his head no, as much as he would like to have thought that way too it just wasn’t possible. More so since he did eat his host...Just like ‘them’....

“Well whatever fuck it then, human is overrated any how.”

Eren looked up with a questioning look he would have laughed, but instead of explaining what he meant he grabbed the boy other hand and pulled him to his feet.

“First thing first, shower and brushing the stinks off our breath. Then we’ll scavenge the house that’s useful to take with us at dawn and get the hell out of here. Does that work for you?”

Eren mutely replied with a nod to his head.

“Good come on as much as I enjoy gazing at your body that’s no way of going out there into a fight.”

He told him, before Eren could protest the two of them were locked inside the only bathroom inside the house. The shower itself was quiet comfort for what was about to come.

***

Erwin felt a blood vessel popped as he stared down his commanding officer were they seriously shitting on him on this?

“With all due respect, sir. There’s no way in containing any of that or preventing it. As we speak now it’s already on the news and even if it were cut off from broadcasting it there’s no denying the witness or what is going on here and every fucking state and country out there. There's already a world wide panic now. If you can’t hear the screaming and crashing cars right now then you need to get your ears fucking check and your eyes dip.”

“That is no way to speak to your commanding officer, Commander Erwin.”

Erwin gaze was just as frigid as his voice.

“Apparently it is if you’re feeding me this bullshit. Telling us to hide and keep calm and be quiet about this situation is pretty damn dumb. I can keep calm no problem I can even lay low if that were the case. But, the situation we’re having right here right now is like telling us this is our death sentence and we should accept it like grace. There’s no backup for us so in other word we’re stuck here to be slaughter while the higher up is being held up into some fancy as vault until this pass over. I think I’m entitled to call horseshit on you and everyone else over there.”

The aggression Erwin was throwing at him was being thrown back at him.

“Enough. You’re dismiss from your title this branch can no longer help you or anyone else on that island.”

The communication went dead and Erwin temper finally got the best of him when he put three rounds of bullet into the screen. That could have gone a hellva lot better if it hadn’t been that fuck face talking to the other end of the screen.

“Title won’t mean shit here anyway.”

Not like he got the chance to tell him that and he wasn’t even entitle to strip him away of his position anyway, but he couldn’t rub that in his face either.

“Fuck it, I’ll do this on the fly then..”

He said as he set his gun back in his holster he put a hand on his waist and looked around the room there was nothing for him to take. So he left the room to meet up with his team in block D.

Hanji hid behind Mike big body her eyes darting around to look at a really scary commander. Sure he look absolutely perfect, his hair combed back his eyes a deep set of blue clear, but filled with a frigid rage. Something had gone down, but she wasn’t so curious as to step into that land mind...at less not yet…

“Commander, there’s someone I need to find.”

  
Mike spoke up, he didn’t even notice Hanji standing behind him as a shield even though her scent has indeed reached his nose.

“Who, Levi?”

“No. It’s someone else. I’m sure he can take care of himself, but I still want him near me.”

Hanji little animal ears poked up,

“Oh oh, who is he who is he? A sweet heart?”

Mike put his heavy palm above her head and press her down.

“I have to find my Alpha, Erwin. So when it dies down I’m going out there to sniff him out and bring him here. I’ll look for Levi too while I’m at it, but I know he’s just fine even without my help. My Alpha on the other hand is a different story. Not to say he can’t take care of himself, but the way he does it can even put me in my grave. Plus I know he can help us.”

Erwin raised a perfectly thick brow at him,

“How so?”

“No one knows the underwork better than he does. Add that with his plane and his ability to fly it he can take us to one of his manor to hide us for the time being until we figure out or next plan of action.”

  
Erwin gave a small nod,

“Sure, but you’re not going alone. Pair up with Mikasa, Petra and Eld.”

Mike shrugged his big shoulder, he didn’t care who came along so long he can get to his golden eyed wolf. He can just see him looking irritated that a pup came to pull a rescue the princess routine with him and that brought a smirk to his lip.

“Whatever you say, boss.”

Erwin turned his gaze from Mike to Hanji.

“Anyone got in contact Levi, yet?”

Hanji shook her head.

“For all we know he’s still looking for the boy among the chao-”

Before she could even finish her sentence the song ‘Today’s the day’ by pink was playing in the background that Hanji looked embarrassed when she answer the phone.

“S-sorry, who could be calling me this time..”

When she hit the green button without even looking at the caller id she answered.

“Hello?”

“Shitty glasses, put Erwin on the phone.”

“LEVI!”

“Zip it brownilock. You’re going to alert the whole damn neighborhood.”

“Oh my god oh my god you’re alive! Where the hell are you?”

She demanded.

“Safe. No thanks to you shit face. Now put, Erwin on the damn phone. I don’t have that much time.”

Before she can counterattack Levi Erwin snatched her oddly greasy phone into his hands and pressed it into his ear.

“Levi.”

“Listen, Eyebrow. Lay low and try not to make any sound, everything should calm down during the day, but wait a couple of da- Eren don’t eat that!”

There was a sound of a phone clattering and muttering sound and then something like a turring sound was coming from the other end of the line...It was like a cat’s purr only amplified through a loud microphone projector..

Erwin pulled his ear away from the phone to look at it before pressing it back to his ears when the turring sound faded.

“So you really did find your Eren.”

“I sure as hell did, but like I said before wait a couple of days. Let’s meet up at a place that isn’t so public- Ugn!”

“Levi?”

There was a few choice of french swearing words from Levi who hissed as if he were in pain.

“Are you injured?”

“No.”

Erwin frowned at him through the phone connection, as much as he would have pressed him about that he knew he didn’t have a lot of time on his hand to keep the charade up .

“Fine. So what do you mean by a couple of days and lay low and daylight. What’s this about-”

“Shut up and listen. Don’t ask me how I know about it, I just do from personal experience shit-. Hold on. Eren, give me ten more seconds. I know I know I’mma get off just give me a few more seconds.”

But, there was obviously a struggle on the other end there was the sound of cloth rustling, some groan here and there and something like plastic dropping to the ground. Erwin tried to listen closely at their hush muttering, but it sounded jumbled through the static on the phone… Wherever he was at they were in a bad location for calls obviously.

“Look stay where you are if it safe, but stay in there for a couple of days. Where are you now?”

“D block head quarter”

“Too far. Shit, try to meet us at the le terrazze della foce ot, god...damn it I gotta go. Eren is seriously biting me to get the damn phone. I’ll call later.”

He hissed.

  
“With a better plan.”

He finished.

-Click-

Erwin didn’t even get a chance to talk before he hung up so instead of holding it to his ears like he wanted too he took away the greasy oily like phone away from his ear and gave it back to Hanji. Their was a deep suspicion that was set upon his brows it was obvious that not a whole lot of things had made sense during that phone call. It would be better to question him in person at less this way he can get a better read on the situation.

“He told us to hang tight for a couple of days...for the time being charge your phone.”

Erwin turned his back on them and thought carefully….he said something about the sound didn’t he? How would he know about that…

“One more thing, try to be silent for the next couple of days too. We’ll be heading out to le terraze della foce ot as soon as Levi give us the signal to go. Mike you can still search for your ‘Alpha’, but wait a moment.”

Mike didn’t give the impression he was annoyed or anything, he simply just nodded his giant head.

“I’ll wait for as long as I am able too. Unless alpha calls me home.”

“Is he your lover?”

“Are you Hanji now?”

He counter back, he turned his back on him and made his way over to the pallet he made.

‘Wolf you better be alive when I get to you..’

He thought to himself…

 

***

“Ahh, shit...Eren. I hung up.”

Eren lifted his head the shirt collar he still had in his hand was pulled down so he could get to his flesh. The boy licked the blood that was on his lips from when he had drawn it from Levi’s flesh Eren had not been anywhere near his phone throughout his little conversation. Although he did wanted him to get off of it. The less noise they make the better for them especially since it was getting dark out.

“Eren you got my blood on your chin don’t waste it.”

Eren lifted his hand to wipe it off, but Levi beat him to it when he used his index to smear it off his chin. Eren let out a delicate little moan when it was brought up to his lip and he licked at it greedily. Soon after he stuck the whole digit inside his mouth sucking on it just hard enough for it to sting.

“I thought you said you were full….Just how often do you need to feed..”

Eren let the sharper tip of his teeth/fangs pierced the pad of his index finger deeply the blood swell up immediately to hit Eren tongue like a small riverine. Levi didn’t even flinch from the puncture his eyes were unwavering as he looked into Eren blindfold.

“Ahh~”

Eren said when he open his mouth his tongue flickering over the wound they both knew he was avoiding the question.

“I know I said I’d feed you when you’re hungry, Baby… But, try to control it until we are alone..”

He groaned softly, the way Eren looked up to him was spiking up another urge he had and that was to roll Eren over and force those brown lovely hips of his up in the air for him to strike from behind. Levi was never one to have a fetish for blindfold before, but when Eren looked at him like that he couldn’t deny the little woody he was sporting right now when Eren practically climb his way on top of him. Eren made it looked so damn easy as if he were a big ass tree and no the size of a miniature christmas tree. Eren wrapped those long legs around him bumping his sex into his that Levi grinded his own sex back to him. Again that turring sound Eren makes when he felt good was making the glass cabinet rattle and a few utensil he had jinggle. Levi loved the sound he was making especially since he was the reason he created it in the first place. When Eren dug his tongue back into the open fissure wound he made on Levi’s chest he was purring for another reason when he breathe in Levi’s sex. It was thick and heavy in the air the scent was beyond delicious like fresh winter air of falling snow and a combination of something dark and spicy like the tea he drinks.What was it again? Something like Earl Grey. Perhaps? Whatever it was he loved it on his human partner.

What started all of this was when Levi cut his finger trying to cook dinner, Eren had startled him when he walked up on him and sniffed him. He said it was a lot like how Mike use to sniff him back in the day (even though he still does it now) it had caused him to flinched at the wrong time. In a downward slice motion he slite his finger and blood was swelling up. Before it got anywhere near the onion he tried to clean it off, but this brat his loving beautiful brat attacked him before he got anywhere. If only Eren would attack him for a different reason other than food it would have been so damn perfect…

“Alright, at less let me finish up here and then take you to the bedroom. I can’t believe you don’t have a sofa in this joint…”

Eren made a panicky noise that sounded like a whimper deep in his chest at being pulled away his tongue sliding out of Levi flesh without a second thought. He looked so damn sad that Levi rolled his eyes even though he couldn’t see it.

“Not now, later.”

He told him as he had to wrestle him a little bit to get Eren to climb down him, Eren resisted for only a second before he slid down obidently. Eren nose tracked Levi as he moved to the kitchen sink washed his hands before doing something with the veggie he never use into the meat he never cooked…. When he slid a tray he never used into the heating oven Eren waited patiently in the spot Levi left him in. Again he made a whimpering sound to get his attention the blood was still very much leaking and being wasted. It was a damn shame because Eren would have made quick work into eating it all up.  
It had only been a few minutes, but it felt like hours to Eren before he felt Levi’s body near his the puppy look he had been sporting was finally working when Levi literally sac potato his ass over his shoulder and took him up to the stairs to his only bedroom. Levi hadn't put anything on the stove yet, so he wasn’t worried about burning anything up, but he did put his meatloaf into the oven and his salad was being cooled inside the refrigerator so the only thing he needed to remember was to take the meatloaf out. Assuming that he could move afterward...because Eren had just bit him in the ass….literally.

“Don’t eat my ass Eren, I need it to sit down and take a shit.”

But, did his word stop him? Hell no, his ass must have really tasted good if he was gnawing the shit out of it even with the calvin klein boxer on. The only way to make him stop was to literally toss his beautiful ass on the bed they shared. Eren chocolate hair was beautiful as it sprawled around him. It was so thick and wavy that it looked better down than it did up into that sexy ass ponytail he likes to sport to wear.

“L...Levi…”

His voice was high pitch and needy his arms reached up to him his hands out stretched it was like a kid having his hands out for candy and wanting more of it than what was allowed… This was the first time he actually saw Eren like this….no...wait, actually he takes that back this was the second time he saw him like this and that was like last night when he went for round three on him.

And Levi loved that round three as much as the first round when he gone down on Eren the way he did and how ravished Eren looked by the time he mounted on top of him.

“Eren what do we say?”

“Please?”

Levi let out a soft chuckle he did tell Eren he should practice on his table mattern when he watch him scarf down 5 pounds of hamburger meat. Yes it was disgusting, but Levi insisted that he wanted Eren to be comfortable around him to eat in front of him. Actually he had did some serious arm twisting word manipulation and pleading to get what he wanted and to his pleasure it all worked in his favor so he didn’t care how or what he had to do to get the end result he wanted.

“Well...since you asked so nicely…”

Levi got in the bed with him stripping out of the button down shirt that Eren let him borrowed to wear. He had refused to get into the same dirty clothes he worn yesterday, so Eren put him into one of his night shirt that was extremely large on his frame. The cocktail shirt was nearly down pass his thigh just above the knee. Just as soon as he was out of the shirt he let Eren entrap him with those long warm arms of his into an embrace. Levi breathe in softly just as he lowered his lids to close his eyes. He didn’t clench his teeth and give in to a groan until after Eren sunk his teeth into his flesh cutting through muscle with those fangs of his.

Eren retract his fangs quickly to look at him a gaping puncture hole where his mouth had been stayed behind.

“Sorry...I’m sorry, Levi…”

“We’ve already talked about this...Now eat me.”

When Eren hesitated, it was Levi who pressed his head back down to the site he just started on… With his silent urging Eren did indeed bit him...more than once… And when it was finally over Levi couldn’t even sit up anymore he was just that tired. From the blood lost and a few flesh wounds he was sporting he just laid there on top of Eren sheets. He had them clean of course when they got up and moving early that day, but he probably got blood all over it again just now. He’d of strip this bed naked if he could, but all he wanted to do now was lay there.

“Eren….”

The sound of the human male he supposedly love was wheezing quite painfully to Eren ears that the sound of it had make Eren sick to his stomach because he was the cause of it…

“Sorry...I’ll clean you up right away…”

Eren couldn’t see his hand move, but he felt the cold chill pressing on to his cheek stroking it lovingly… The softness of his barely there caress had him leaning more into it. They had callus on it and it was rough...but,to him it felt soft and it felt good on his unblemished skin.

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry that I was born as a monster...I-”

“Shush…. I’m not sorry that you were born the way you are and I don’t care rather you were normal or not. I’d of still fall in love with your ass…”

“Levi…”

The soft tone Eren made when he said his name brought a smile on Levi’s lip and even though Eren couldn’t see it, he knew he was smiling when Levi took his hands and placed it on his mouth. The lips were tilted upward at the corner just as where a solid kiss was placed dead center on his palm.

“I’m fine right here, just take out the meat loaf for me that way you can spoil me all I want when you get back…”

Eren nodded his head.

  
“Okay…”

“And then you can tell me what else I need to know about you so I can protect you while I’m eating…”

Levi tact on as he rubbed his finger back and forth on such warm smooth skin that was on his cheek. Eren made a noise that sounded a lot alike when Hanji makes that inhuman sound of hers when she didn’t want to answer any prying question he had, but before Levi could tell him to cut it out his Eren responded with a question of his own.

“Are you sure you want to hide me from your comrades...your friends…”

Eren was placing some of the torn cloth he made earlier before to place it upon his human lover wounds he even slit his own flesh so he could put his blood into Levi’s mouth. Of course Levi gagged on it, Eren had expected it of course so he pulled back his wrist to give him a minute. Levi swallowed what was in his mouth and had to choke the blood down when Eren came back with that bloody wrist of his. He saw the miracle it did when he woke up whole and not full of missing flesh and even though Eren assured him he hasn’t turned out to be those...use to be people outside.. to those things...whatever they were or turned into be weren’t human anymore.

And Eren assured him he wouldn’t be craving flesh anytime soon if he was gagging on his blood. So even though he wasn’t like Eren, he felt different. It’s not like his blood tasted nasty in fact it was quite the opposite….the taste that exploded on his tongue tasted like some fine red wine from a five star restaurant it had that warm burning effect that goes down one pipe hole that nestle quite nicely in the pit of the stomach thing. The reason he gagged was because A it’s blood and B it was disgusting and the thought of him drinking anyone else’s blood was downright foul. Levi couldn’t see himself as someone who would willingly consume blood, but with Eren and the sex and how his mind always flip a switch whenever he was around Eren his mind haven’t been thinking about the STDs, HIV, or any other shit that could be transmitted to him. Eren told him earlier he doesn’t carry any human diseases (lucky brat) and even if he does consumed one that was infected by it it could not be transmitted to him and he in turn can’t give it to anyone else either since he himself doesn’t carry it… The thought should have disturbed him on so many level, but all he felt was relief and that didn’t make a whole lot of sense to him when he should be thinking just how many dirty humans’ did Eren had to chug that shit down to appease his appetite....

“....Maybe I should start mixing my blood in wine...Would that be easier on you?”

Eren asked, Levi gave him a look he couldn’t read on his face, so instead of answering him he put his lips back over to his open wound and sucked hard ignoring the gag reflex. Again, it wasn’t nasty ….it tasted just like red wine, but it was his mind that was having difficulty to accept that. If he looked into Eren face it was a lot easier to chug this down he would never rever to Eren blood as shit. Anyone else’s blood he wouldn’t have a problem of calling it shit when he sees one.

Eren felt the hard pull on his vein and gave an odd turring sound of pleasure and a mixture of satisfaction as if he knew what was in his vein was what Levi needed to survive. He can tell the second his scent started to change in intensity. The scent was thicker...stronger just like that night when he came inside him. Eren shifted a little so he could lean down and press his nose into his neck breathing in deeply while keeping his wrist right where it needed to be.

Levi watched as he bent his head down and wonder if he was going to eat him again, but all his….purring…only lead to him nuzzling the soft flesh behind his ears and down the base of his neck repeatedly. He relaxed underneath him so he could focus on swallowing the steady flow of Eren’s life force. If Levi thought about it….It was like a give and take in their relationship he would give Eren his flesh, but in return he would take a piece of Eren that no else has ever had and that was enough for him for now. After all these years he can finally say that he was the closest one that Eren has ever came in contact with emotionally, and bodily. As for his heart and soul theory he was still testing the water on that front. He wasn’t so sure Eren had open up to him more just because they had sex (once) or if he was letting Eren use him as an emergency meal ticket on the go. Either or he was going to find out sooner rather than later. When Eren pulled back he was looming over him again his wrist being pulled gently away from Levi’s mouth so he could lap at his skin. The tongue that ran delicately up his inner wrist track the light saliva that marred his skin. He lapped at that particular area repeatedly long enough for his skin to knit back together and even after it was sealed he gave it three more good long licks for measure and that turned Levi on as he watched him do it.

Levi licked the inside of his mouth and sucked in his two lips before he breathe out a small sigh, he felt buzzed, but the pain from earlier was like an annoying background music just pulating a little under his skin. Even though he felt tired he knew he could get up and walk around if he wanted too that was how pumped his body was. Going back to Eren’s previous question he finally answered him.

 

“Technically. What they don’t know can’t hurt them. It’s not my secret to tell. Only you can do that. And secondly don’t bother it’s not like your blood was awful it’s the opposite, I’m just not use to it yet, but I will be...”

Now that Eren hands were free again he did a last minute check to make sure that Levi would be alright. When he was satisfied he focused on another scent that was clashing badly with Levi natural scent. It was the cooked meat that was roasting inside his house The scent was nauseating to say the least he can’t say he was to thrill about being short on his food supply, but at the same time he couldn’t let Levi starve either...It was like Levi’s life was suddenly put on a higher pedestal than his own life. He had to make sure Levi was well fed and taken care of, where that need came from he haven’t have the slightest idea and he wouldn’t ignore it either… Levi’s life is his life and he’ll be damn if he was the cause of snuffing out the life he needs so desperately.

For once in his lifetime someone accepted him or at less tried to understand him without jumping to the usual typical hysterical reaction humans tend to make when they cross path with him. He was doubtful that Levi could truly ‘accept’ all of him. But, if he can accept the him now without knowing the rest….it would be better...for the both of them. There was just some secrets that needed to be kept from the other no matter what the other counterpart was saying to get him to be comfortable. He would never be comfortable in his own skin if he can continue to see Levi as a mean to fill his body. He was going to have to find a way to survive without relying on Levi to make him feel full.

“....I’ll go get your meal. Excuse me.”

Eren got up and left him there with the feeling of lead inside his pumping heart.

Levi thin brows frowned a little if he didn’t know better Eren felt distant to him again, it was like the boy carried a shit ton of baggage and just didn’t know what to keep and what to throw away.

Placing a hand to his chest he made sure to remind himself that when Eren comes back to him with chow he was going pick at his brat brain to see where his mental state were, but for the time being this would be the first time he actually left him alone. If Levi had any say in the matter he’d of clung on to Eren’s back before he could give them a second chance of reconsidering anything he thought might be a mistake. But, since he couldn’t move and felt weak at the same time he just laid back slump against the single pillow Eren had on the bed.

Now that he thought about it, Eren had no pictures no wall art, no rugs or anything in his personal area. There was only one small side drawer and one large drawer on the long side of the wall. There was no mirrors except the one in the bathroom and what was on top of the dresser. There was a single plant inside his room and that was about it.

When they took a shower together (which he greedily stared at Eren some more) he took notice of the few essential he had there. Two big towels four little ones to wash his face and his ass and toilet paper and the toothbrush and paste they used. Eren had an extra wrapped plastic toothbrush he could use under the sink so that was a bonus when he could brush the dragon out of his cage.

Anyway the bathroom was just as plain as the bedroom there had been nothing to personalize who ‘Eren’ was, this place couldn’t even be call a home. It was just a place to sleep and nothing more, There was no TV inside his place, but there was a small radio down at the shop if he wasn’t mistaken. Anyway downstairs was a lot more creative and decorative by all the flowers he own and sell so the place looked decked out even without picture frames and wall art. The place looked like an exotic little jungle there were glasses everywhere, pretty unusual flower filling shelves and cabinet. Water fish tank in that secret room of his with the underground water plant system he got going on was beautiful then compare to what was upstairs that felt barren and empty. Levi actually pity him, he didn’t know what a home is even if it slapped him in the face. He was sure that if his mother have been alive she’d of dotted the hell out of him by taking him on ridicules shopping trip to bonding time that had Levi running for the hills. How his sister and cousin put up with her was a mystery. At less his mother died of old age with the old man that’s been at her side since giving birth to him and his baby sister Leah.

Turning his head he breath in the pillow they shared, it had Eren scent all over it like wild passion fruit and honeysuckle fragrance combine together. It smelt feminine, like something his sister would wear off base.

Sighing again he stared up into the ceiling contemplating his thoughts he knew for a fact Eren wasn’t really happy here (and not because of the chaos raging like hell outside that was still going on strong) Eren wasn’t meant to be tied down like a civilized person. The only time he saw Eren smiling, laughing had been when they were riding the waves together. It had been awkward with Eren at first until he was feeling really joyous and free at that time in their private little world on the ocean. The sad thing was that happiness was short lived after the whole fucked up scene of Eren eating something’ that had once been human once to save a kid…. Sure, the sight still send him chill, but he had to remind himself that Eren could have eaten him, the kid and the mother if he wanted to keep his identity a secret… The good thing for Eren is that the mother of that child went through some sort of shock that affected her memory and the kid could only explain what the things Eren left behind on the sand. The only other person who knew Eren about secret was him as far as he was aware of.

Levi turned his head again to look at the single window he had in his bedroom his thoughts continued. If he could give Eren anything he wanted in the world he would probably want a home wouldn’t he on some remote land. Would he be more relaxed if he had his own private little world where he didn’t have to worry about hiding and worrying where his next meal was going to come from if he had him? It sounded romantic if it were just the two of them, but with how things are it won’t be so easy.

If he was going to start fresh he has plans to make he can only guess Erwin wants to save the whole damn world like that annoying super hero he is and knowing himself as Erwin wing man he wouldn’t let him go in blind as a fucking bat….

So the thing was how was he going to help Eyebrows out without putting Eren underneath the microscope? All the information he was getting was coming from the self-personification of those things outside. If he haven’t loved Eren as much as he did would he had used him for his own survival and the people he cared about? Probably. But, since he does love him and what he knows about him haven’t turned him away from him. He is going to protect him and not because he pity the brat or thinks he need protection. It was just that his feelings should be pretty damn clear to after that scare tactic Eren pulled on him when he vanished. It just made it very clear he wasn’t going to let him slip through his fingers so easily this time. If Eren wanted to leave him he could in a heartbeat and wouldn’t come back . The boy practically vanished into thin air when he had been searching for him and it was only out of sheer luck he even came back to him because of that journal… If Eren had everything the first time around Levi doubted he would have never seen him again and Levi felt the truth of those words soul deep.

Sighing aloud he groaned in frustration because now he felt panicked creeping up his inside when Eren took too long to come back to him. He knew he didn’t go anywhere because that book bag was still beside the bed next to him with all of Eren’s ‘secret’.

“Are you in that much pain...I tried not to bite you too deeply...”

“No, It’s not that. I can barely feel it.”

 

Which was kind of true sure he ached and bitched everywhere, but it wasn’t as bad as before...It reminded him of being hit by a paintball bare skinned during a training exercises. Eren walked toward him to sit on the bed with the plate in his hand he never used was washed cleanly with a large chunk of meatloaf in the center. The sauce Levi made drench the top and dazzle the plate decoratively he may not have any appreciation for human food, but to fool others he can at less do this much. After studying after them for so long he had to master all sorts of things to live among the humans without having suspicion to himself.

“Little liar...Eat. It’ll get cold and you’ll need your strength…”

“ Why the change of tone what’s wrong, Sweet Face?”

Levi watched as Eren set the plate beside him and was about to get up from his sitting position to a standing one, but before his ass could get three millimeter off the mattress Levi sat up quickly agitating his wounds to pull Eren back down beside him. The boy had a lot of grace when he was caught of guard and practically tumbled on top of him agitating his wounds, but the good thing was the plate stayed where it needed to stay that was being smashed under Eren or himself. But, in return he let out a few juicy words in french.

  
“Damn…that hurts.”

Eren planted both his hands on top of the mattress on either side of Levi’s head trying to see him through his blindfold.

“What were you thinking? Are you stupid?”

Eren asked him as he put all his weight on to his hands using his arms to support his upper half he wasn’t worried about the lower half since he wasn’t really on top of him like his upper body was.

“Don’t skip my question with your own question, answer me first brat.”

“......”

“Whatever you’re concerning yourself about, worrying about, all of your fears and desire you can tell me, Eren. I told you before and I’ll tell you again until you believe me. I fucking love you, you idiot.”

Eren could tell he wasn’t lying to him and he suppose he knew what he felt about him too if the man kept pursuing him from one country to another and even after all that he knew he still laid with him… What human in their right mind would cross from France to Italy to be with him? No one that was who, especially how he went from one city to another to get away from him….

“I don’t doubt your feelings…. I should know just how straightforward you are.”

He told him,

“And, yet I’m hearing a ‘but’ somewhere.”

“...I honestly hate humans….I still think they are were weak...selfish...and cruel...something I don’t want to be involved with or concern myself with the likes of ‘them’. They get sick….they die early...and emotional…and irrational..”

Levi huffed out air that sounded like a laugh,

“Eren, if you really hated humans like you say you do you wouldn’t be beating yourself up over a ‘mother’ who didn’t want you. You wouldn’t be here surrounded by people that comes and go from your shop. You wouldn’t look satisfied at a plant that gets a compliment from a mere human about the condition or the quality of your flowers. And lastly you sure as hell wouldn’t have let me a mere ‘human’ make love to you the way I did.”

As always Levi’s bluntness always felt like a slap to his face and when that happens he always spoke back to him coldly.

“Don’t tell me how I feel about them.”

Eren tone took on a feral edge to it despite how low his tone is.

“I’m not here because I want to be here. I’m here because my chances in survival wouldn’t be suspicious if two or three human ends up dead here weekly.”

  
Levi felt a lick of cold ice running up his spine when Eren fangs were directed at him, but he honestly didn’t feel scared by it. The thought should be absurd he should fear him, but instead he wanted to call him out on his bullshit. The low growling sound that was being emitted in the air that was caused by Eren should prove as a reminder that Eren was not all man. He speaks like one and he looks like one too, but he was all feral beast underneath all that browness goodness. Levi must be brain damaged because even though he let Eren took a chunk out of him he had that feeling that Eren wouldn’t seriously hurt him. He may fear him a little, but he wasn’t scared of him and at the same time he wasn’t sure where the logic was coming from. Instead of beating himself over it he stared at him really stared at him and couldn’t really get a bead on what Eren was feeling right now with that damnable blindfold over his eyes.

“Then how do you feel about me? Am I just another one of those ‘humans’.”

He asked.

“I…”

Levi brought his hand up to touch his cheeks tenderly, the second he done that Eren lips covered the sharp edges of his teeth.

“Do you hate me, Eren.”

Levi leaned in close so they were mere inches apart face to face. Levi watched as his nose flare a little to catch his scent.

“I…”

As Eren continue to hesitate with his answers Levi spoke bluntly as honestly as he could, if Eren hates him and doesn’t want him to be around him than that’s no difference to being dead. Normally he would have never thought about putting his sole existence onto a single individual before. He also wouldn’t die for someone because who told him to. Sure he risked his life in the military, but he choose when, where, and how he will die not before or someone else telling him to do so. But, with Eren his logic seem to be thrown at the window and a new sort of software had taken over his damn brain for this adorable fucked up brat.

“If you do then kill me, Eren.”

“No!”

Eren didn’t mean to shout, but his refusal had Levi breathed in loudly through the nose that was blown out just as loudly.

“I...I won’t kill you….I can’t…”

“But, you said before that I would be no different than anyone else if your blindfold is off right? So just take it off.”

Levi told him his nose brushing Eren nose softly that was how close they were.

“I won’t…”

Eren brows were drawn down in a deep set of frowns, Levi wanted to say he looked constipated right now, but he didn’t.

“But you can, I’m nothing special right. I’m just a ‘human’ right.”

“You’re different…”

“Why am I different.”

“I don’t know why! I just know that I don’t hate you okay?... I…”

The way Eren face looked like he was in pain was enough for Levi to drop back down on to the pillow. He was too exhausted to keep that position up so instead he turned his head and quickly chop on one of the inside of Eren elbow where the joints connect. To do that he used one of his hand to grasp his arm before he used his teeth. The shock Eren got from it was enough for Eren to lose his balance and went face first into the pillow beside Levi’s head.

“Eren. Instead of trying to make me second guess myself and testing me with this nonsense. You should tell me straight up on what you really want to say to me. Talk to me. I’m listening.”

Eren pulled his face away from the only pillow he had and buried it into Levi’s warm neck his facial expression still looked like he was in pain. The confliction inside his own mind was to chaotic to put into words and even if he could try to make something out of it it wouldn’t have made sense to him anyway.

  
“You can tell me later then, so answer me this. How frequently do you need to eat humans.”

Eren tried to ignore the gentle stroking Levi was doing to his head and failed miserably when he gave him a better access to it to stroke it more. It was odd how that Levi could ask him that so...normally while stroking his head as if he were asking about the weather instead of what was being planned for dinner.

“You... just don’t give up do you….”

Eren replied with tiredness in his voice, Levi had asked him that once before and Eren had refused to answer it by busying himself with barricading themselves inside the shop.

“You don’t have to concern yourself with that. The less you know the better it is… I at less want to appear to be ‘human’ for you...”

Eren felt his hand stop stroking his head and mourn for the lost of it feeling Levi shift under him he moved to get off him, but Levi’s hand put a stop to his getting off when he placed it right back at the back of his skull and urge him downward again.

“Eren, you don’t need to pretend to be something you’re not when you’re around me… And if you give me the ‘I am just trying to protect you’ speech I’m gonna use the F word.”

Eren closed his eyes, he was becoming well aware of how much he was talking to Levi in just a little over thirty six hours. It was amazing as well as a little terrifying to be able to talk to him so freely. And, yet a part of him want to stay reserved and keep to their previous status going for a little while longer. Unfortunately, Levi made that difficult to do that so with a reluctant sigh he closed his eyes.

“It depends on my stress level...and my activity….I use to be able to hold out for three days...before my next fix kicks in, but lately I can’t do that...I’m always so hungry…. and animal meat can only do so much for me even when I buy large quantity of it… Animal meat never satisfy me for long….In fact...It’s the same with the human flesh. I had never once been full until I...when I had-”

“Consume me, right?”

Eren wordlessly nodded, but the slight shake to his head confirm Levi’s question since he felt the little jog.

“I see. But, if you feed off of one human or animal meat and you have some of me to make you full how frequently would that be..”

“I don’t know...I honestly won’t know until I....try it...”

Levi made some sort of noise in his throat because of the small vibration he heard.

“Have you ever try to eat cook meat before, some veggies, and fruit too?”

Eren wordlessly shook his head.

“You should try. Do you know if it’ll make you sick?”

“I was discouraged from it...when I tried I got punished for it...so I never touched it. I wouldn’t know if it’ll make me ill.”

Levi turned his head and try to scoot back a little to see Eren’s face, but the painful expression he had earlier went from pain to expressionless…

“Want to have some of what I’ve made? No one will know, but me.”

“I won’t take what belongs to you…”

“It’s fine if I’m sharing it with you.”

“I won’t rob you what’s yours. I can’t do that to you. Beside the smell is all wrong...I can’t eat it.”

Levi huffed a breath of air.

“I’ll be sure to change your mind, brat. You haven’t lived until you try one of my cusine.”

Eren had the human urge to roll his eyes, but instead he wanted to change the subject so he sat back up to put the plate with the fork on the side on the male lap.

“Eat and then we can sleep.”

“Sleep? I can think of something better to do than sleep, beside ‘that’-”

He cock his head to the window, but realize he couldn’t see him mentioning the outside world had him re-clarifying his meaning.

“The screeching I mean it’ll be impossible to sleep through it.”

Eren turned his head to the only window in the room he had recently barcade, the screaming he was hearing were distant and muffled. Compare to earlier it had quiet down quite a bit outside. He hasn’t heard anything of metal on wheels crashing or humans banging on doors and yelling like their heads been cut off their shoulders..

“It’s not so bad.”

“Not right now it isn’t, but it will be. Shouldn’t we change our sleeping hours by being up all night and sleeping during the day?”

Eren heard him shuffling on the bed to sit up properly to make neat, yet quick work on the meat loaf he made earlier. He could tell by the sound alone he was eating in a dainty way by the light chiming sound of the utensil scraping against the glass plate ever so lightly to his ears.

“No…The less activity we do at night the better...Lights and sounds at night will attract them to you. I’d rather we weren’t talking at all, but you want to get as much info about me...us..’them’.right? If I promise to answer all of your question about ‘them’ on me will you end all this talking and moving until dawn?”

“You draw a hard bargain, Eren.”

He replied after swallowing the meatloaf down.

“I’m being serious, Levi. I’m strong, yes, but I doubt I can take on the entire city as I am now without resorting to ‘that’ don’t force me to be something less human than I already am.”

Levi gave a moment's pause to think about his answer before he could respond to Eren’s inferiority complex.

“Is being a human all that important to you? I mean you hate them, but you want to be like one. If the roles were switch would you want me to be a human and not myself?”

He counter, Levi watched him as he lowered his head in shame. It made him feel like a little shit no pun intended, but the male beside him shook his head no that look like it took some serious effort to do without a neck brace.

“Good, then let’s apply that same logic to you with me. I want you to be just Eren. Only ‘Eren’, I’mma finish this off and then we can crash.”

Eren nodded wordlessly leaving it at that.

  
***

The lights went off just in time for night to have full range til dawn. The two laid in bed together listening in to the inhumane cry of the roars and growl the outside world were making. The once human being sounded like a banshee of wounded animals flocking together. There was even a time a few titans scratched along side the boarded up window to his bedroom. None of them had broken inside the barricade he made not upstairs nor downstairs.

Eren glance downward the second he felt Levi’s body tensed up the shift in the human muscle glided across his skin. The contact felt good because he felt warmer whenever he gets a physical contact from his human lover. But, the urge to touch him back was knock back when he was aware that Levi’s hands were glued to one of the metal piece he he insisted on holding when he was wrapped around him. Eren taller frame had his backside toward the window he had insisted that he wasn’t being vulnerable when he had his back turned to it. They laid in bed in complete darkness there wasn’t even a LED light to guide anyone in the dark, not like Eren own one to begin with.

The bedside window rattle and shake again and each time that happen Levi’s muscle would tensed and his breathing would slow down to a halt.

Eren gave into a silent sigh instead of easing Levi’s concern with words he reached up with his left hand to the back of Levi’s neck and applied just the right amount of pressure to knock him out. Levi didn’t suspect him until a little too when he gasp and slumped down, Eren merely brought his head closer to his chest and held him there. He couldn’t let him be tired during the daylight hours and he also didn’t want him to see what he needs to do to keep them out. Eren guard to keep his presence masked dropped completely now that the human in his arm was out cold.

Eren lips curled into a cruel smile when he turned his head to the only entrance to them the lips on his mouth pulled back silently to reveal the sharp end of fangs that couldn’t be seen. Slowly the hair on his body begin to shift and move slightly hovering a few inches off the bed circling the male and himself in a cage of sort. While a few stuck out of the barricade to be pointed toward the window and the bedroom only door. The color of those strands of hair gone darker than black.

***

A pale hand with seeable veins underneath tattered blood soaked clothes ceased its movements from clawing the glass and boarded up window. The need to feed was downright overwhelming and yet fear had locked its joints to move. Something bigger...lurked behind the barricade. Something deadlier and ferocious had just tracked it the inside what that was the titan didn’t know. The impression the titan got was a silent warning warding it off the crooked teeth inside the titan mouth begin to grind back and forth some of those teeth were loose or knocked out from the change.

That was when the titan heard a quiet gurhrring sound from within the titan beady eyes blinked and tilted his head, the nails on the titan hands hover just above the glass. All it had to do was beat his fist into the glass and scratch at the wood. Something undeniably delicious was inside and yet, something horrifying made the titan retreat after that gurhrring sound changed into a loud growling sound that shook the plank of wood and the glass it had touched to vibrate.

Eren ceased his grumping to press his nose into the crown of Levi’s haired and breath in the scent that had him inside him. Eren’s tongue peeked out to lock those strands of hair on top of the human head. He switched from growling to purring in just a matter of second when he pressed his nose to Levi’s cheek. To his amusement the male in his arm was still out cold so his growling and his essence (hair like thin strands of tentacle vines) hadn’t woke him out of his forced sleep.

Eren had only one thought in mind and that was for him to have a peaceful sleep until sunrise he didn’t want his human to get sick because of something like this. Throughout the night Eren growled or hissed his eyes rarely blink if at all behind the blindfold. If he had it off he would have bet his iris had changed to gold with that reddish tint going around the pupil due to the slitted pupil of his eyes turning color from black to red.

To keep him from transgressing any further down the road to the beast he kept his focus on Levi’s breathing and the small little twitch he would make when he turned or shifted. His attention toward him would only be cut off when something came too close to them or that something tries to breach his territory.

***

“Mamaa!! Mamaa!!”

The sound of a little girl crying were muffled as the child pressed her face into the cloth of a woman who laid motionless on the curb. The sound of her crying had echo along the dark alleys in Porto pollo. The young girl frighten eyes looked up from the paleness of her mother face to the empty street that was shrouded from the lights of the streetlamps. The child hiccup rubbing her snot on her sleeves as she turned her gaze back the motionless woman that had been partially eaten. Again the little girl shook her mother's shoulder calling out her name again as if that would wake her up. The little girl didn’t see how the veins were slowly appearing underneath the pale skin in shades of blue and red to mark the oxygen and non-oxygenic blood were circulating. She also couldn’t see the yellow tint the veins were having as it spread from top to bottom.

There was a small twitch that came from a broken nail on the grown woman hands. Her lashes twitched and flutter, the crease of her brows dark. The first breath it took in was the scent of something utterly mouthwatering. The hunger and the thirst was so bad the lid of the woman eyes popped open and gasped inhumanly. The girl jump back as the corpse suddenly move again, the relief in the little girl's eyes had fresh tears falling down her plump cheeks.

“Mamaa Mammaaa!”

That small child leap into the woman chest not aware how some of her haired shaded and drop to the cement floor. She didn’t even hear the hiss that came from the woman’s mouth as those blazing red eyes look down to the crown of a small head.

A pain like no other ripped through the woman’s body causing it to scream, but before the girl could lean back to see what happen the woman hands turned into thin boney claws twitching as it adjust to the change. The veins in her hands stuck out against her ashen complexion the fingers on her hand went from twitching to a claw like position. With swift movements that was inhuman she had grasp the the small girl by the arm forcing her to stay still as her dark head dip into the girl’s shoulder. What came out of the little girl mouth was a painful shriek at having teeth sank into her shoulder through the only protective layers of her clothing. Blood began to welp and the little girl struggle crying out to her mama that it hurts. It didn’t stop there as the woman larger frame tackle the small body on to the ground to tear the flesh open spitting out the material that was attached to it on to the ground. The woman labored breath was meet by a swipe of her tongue against her blood soaked lips. The little girl thrashing body was meet with more restraints as more than one pair of hands gripped her body. All her screaming had drawn in a few others of them from the surrounding area. Their hunger beating at them so painfully made their body inhumanly fast as they lounge themselves on the live source of food as a group. They fought over the little girl body like a wild pack of hungry dogs tearing her up from limb from limb. They shoved and pushed at each other some even going so far as to attack the other and go back in on to their food. It was barbaric and yet source the scream the girl made pierced the night until she finally died from a fatal wound and also because of the blood loss and still the things that clawed into her, that ripped into her last protective layer of clothes. Her last sight her last thoughts were her eyes looking at the a strange look of her mother her eyes leaked of tears.

‘Mama…’

But, the word never left her voice since her throat was slashed with claws and her life ended in a flash. All she felt was the pain and nothing at all as her world ended in black.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I've already got my project lined in order so I'll be working on them non-stop. I plan on finishing off one of the fanfic I got started a long time ago. So look forward to it. There will only be two chapters for it and that is the fanfic Prince Mononoke.
> 
> For more updates or to see more of my art just visit Undertakerla.Tumblr.com and show me your support.
> 
> And if you would like to ask a question about one of my story than feel free to send me an ask on Tumblr I'll be sure to answer it to the best of my abilities.
> 
> Kudo's and comments are welcome and loved by me!


End file.
